Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows
by Madame Reaper
Summary: Set before the dance. Weiss becomes unlikely friends with a certain monkey faunus and blue-haired womanizer. The three of them are set on reaching Weiss' goal: To make Ruby her girlfriend. (Whiterose) Also contains and/or hints other pairings.
1. Chapter 1:Intro (Part 1)

**Hi everyone this is my first story on so please go easy on me and PM me or leave a review with constructive criticism as it is much appreciated ^.^**

 **Btw this story is set around when Neptune and Weiss were all flirty just before the dance (and I'm changing this around a lot)**

 **So enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Intro (Part 1) - Flirting then friends

* * *

Weiss walked aimlessly in the courtyard, having cleaned herself up and left her teammates to their dorm. During the food fight- more like food battle, Ruby had caught her as she was 'stricken down' and honestly, even though it was just a game it made her heart beat really fast. She clutched her chest again, feeling it speed up at the thought of it again.

"Hey Weiss! Are you okay?"

Weiss looked up to see Sun and a blue-haired guy a few meters away from her. Sun, being the one who called her ran up to her, "You okay? You are clutching your chest-uh heart area…"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she dropped her hands and crossed her arms, "Are all you faunus always this nosy?"

Sun decided to ignore the insult and introduced Neptune to her, "Weiss, I want you to meet the N of SSSN, Neptune."

Weiss turned towards the blue-haired boy who had was awkwardly standing beside Sun. After a few seconds her had noticed that Weiss had changed her attention to him. He looked her up and down and slung his arm around her, "Well hello there Snow Angel."

Weiss brushed him off and forgot Sun was there as she exclaimed, "Sorry but I don't swing that way."

Neptune put his hands by his side and squeaked out a sorry. After he had regained his composure he asked, "Maybe we should start again, but as friends."

He stuck his hand out while his left one rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Weiss observed him again, other than the shameless flirting from earlier, the boy seemed awfully nice and even though she wasn't into boys, who wouldn't want a handsome boy as a friend.

"Sure." She stated returning the handshake also bringing a grin to Neptune's face.

Sun just stood there in surprise, "Wait… So you are lesbian?"

Weiss realizing he was there again and what she had just blurted out covered her mouth and panicked, "Did I say that?! That wasn't meant to happen, I have been hiding it all my life and now it is ruined!"

"Hey Weiss, calm down I'm pretty sure me and Sun won't say anything… Right Sun?"

Sun instead of verbally replying had nodded and now was scratching his chin in thought, "Wait… Were you thinking about someone?"

Weiss gave a confused look, "… Why?"

Sun clicked his fingers in realization and pointed at Weiss, "You're in love!"

"WHAT?!"

"… Well I didn't have a chance in the first place."

Weiss' face blushed rose pink as she faced the ground. Her hands in fist by the sides, "What gave you that idea?!"

Sun grinned in victory as he explained, "Well, you were clutching your heart while you were blushing earlier."

"I was blushing?" Weiss asked as she faced the boys again.

Neptune nodded as Sun went into a rapid fire of questions, "Who is it?!"

"You do not have the right to know."

"Is it Blake?"

"… No."

"Yang?"

"Of course not!"

"Anyone from that team from earlier?"

"No."

"Is it your team leader, Ruby."

"…"

Sun and Neptune both grinned and both fist bumped. The both looked towards Weiss who was burning red and turned away from them in embarrassment. Neptune alerted Sun. After that the blue-haired boy put a hand on her shoulder, " I've only known you for a little but we can help in any way we can."

Sun elaborated, "We sure can! I hope this means we are on your good side."

Weiss sighed, as her blush slowly subsided, "How did I end up with you two knuckleheads."


	2. Chapter 2:Intro (Part 2)

**Hey everyone! Decided to make another chapter since there were so many ideas popping up into my head and I have nothing else to do since it's the summer holidays over here…**

 **To ASalmega: Thanks for the feedback and I'll try my best to describe Weiss' embarrassment more and as I get more into the story the chapters will surely get longer (I hope)**

 **So here you go, the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Intro (Part 2) - Going Downhill Fast

* * *

Weiss groaned as a shrill whistle rang through her ear, Ruby had decided to bring back the whistle today.

"Get up everyone! Time for the last school day of the week!"

Weiss opened her eyes to see Ruby who was currently in the middle of pulling her sister down from her bunk. Weiss sighed as she swung her feet to the ground and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After thirty minutes Weiss, Blake and Yang were finished and waiting for Ruby to finish as well until they heard a few knocks on the door. Yang being the closest to the door opened it and looked over her shoulder, "It's for you Blake."

Yang stepped out of the way to let Sun and Neptune in. Sun and Neptune stood in front of Blake awkwardly. Blake who was sitting on her bed looked up from her book to the two boys. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Um… You two are here for me? Is there something I don't know about?"

Sun and Neptune chuckled at each other, "No, we are not." Sun answered, "Yang just presumed."

Neptune agreed with a nod of a head. Then they took a huge step back, plopping on the bed, beside Weiss.

"What are you two numbskulls doing here right now?"

"Just here for… Reasons."

Weiss looked up from her scroll and glared at them at their idle answer, "Can you please be more specific."

"Uhh…" Neptune started.

"For that chest-uh-thing from yesterday." Sun finished.

Weiss groaned, "You guys couldn't be more obvious, but why now? We have people here." She then realized what she said and slowly turned to Yang and Blake who gave the three of them a weird stare.

"Uh… Weiss? 'Chest-thing?'" Blake asked in bewilderment.

Yang then started to laugh and snort, "W-weiss! C-chest! What did you guys do yesterday?!" Yang fell to the ground her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

With her eyes widened and teeth clenched in mortification, Weiss' face turned a crimson shade of red, "Yang! You better not be thinking of something inappropriate!"

The creaking sound of the bathroom door silenced everyone in the room as Ruby asked, "Umm guys, what is going on in here?"

* * *

Weiss rubbed her temples as she walked with Neptune and Sun as they headed towards the canteen hall for breakfast. Metres in front of them were the rest of team RWBY who had left them behind for privacy but still occasionally glanced back in curiosity.

Weiss asked in a hushed whisper not taking any chance of Ruby overhearing, "Why did you two idiots come to my dorm in the first thing in the morning?"

Neptune answered his voice also quieter then usual, "We suddenly had an idea for you to win Ruby over."

Sun butted in, "Yeah! We heard that in a few weeks time there would be a dance here and-"

"WAIT!" Weiss exclaimed putting her hands out stopping them both in their tracks. The sudden outburst from Weiss even surprised the rest of team RWBY in front of them. She gave them a demanding smile, which made her teammates fast forward to the food hall. She stepped in front of the boys, hands on hips and turned to face both of them, "You dimwits are getting ahead of yourselves, we don't even know if she is even into girls."

The two boys looked at each other, communicating telepathically and through facial expressions. When they came to a conclusion their eyes lit up and if you looked really hard, there were probably light bulbs over their head. They turned to her as Sun started, "Weiss my sister, we are going to use the playboy skills of your brother Neptune to find out how she reacts to his advances."

Weiss gave a blank face, "Sister? Brother? Flirting again? This is all going to fast for me."

Sun and Neptune slung their arms around Weiss as Neptune continued, "We've known each other for what? Two days basically, I can feel a sibling connection around about now." Weiss gave him a judgmental look as she crossed her arms to emphasize her point but nonetheless, Neptune continued, "And trust me Snow Angel, we'll get an answer."

* * *

Weiss sat down as Sun introduced Neptune to the teams, "Hey everyone I want to introduce Neptune to you. Team RWBY you have seen him this morning so uhh… Yeah… And Neptune this is the Team JNPR Blake kept talking about."

The respective members of both teams, excluding Weiss, greeted him as per of their personality. Neptune and Weiss shared a glance as Neptune put his act into action. He sat on the bench and slid over to Ruby who sat on the outer part of the group, "Hey there cutie, did it hurt when you fell from heaven."

Silence ensued throughout the group. Yang gave him a death glare while Blake's hand was stopped halfway in turning a page of a her novel. Nora and Jaune just stared as their jaws dropped on to the table as Ren and Pyrrha slowly placed their spoons back into their bowl of soup. Weiss mentally face palmed at the line but her heart twinge with jealously at the sight but she just shook it off.

Ruby gave an awkward grin and scooted closer to Yang and further away from Neptune, "Um… No."

Neptune cleared his throat and apologized as Sun explained Neptune's mannerism. Weiss' eyes began to light up with hope. She had admitted that Neptune is handsome and from the other looks of the girls from the other tables, he seemed irresistible. With the way Ruby acted, not an inch of her seemed attracted to the blue-haired teenager.

Yang chuckled lightly, "No offence Neptune but Ruby's last boyfriend wasn't as flirty as you, so there was no way that could have worked."

"Wait you had a boyfriend?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Yeah, back at Signal… Actually we broke it off a few month before I got into Beacon." Ruby added

"Tell us! Tell us!" Nora demanded.

Weiss' heart cracked at the revelation. Neptune and Sun whipped their head to her as the focus was now on Ruby. Sun pointed to his lip in which Weiss raised her hand to hers. She felt it quiver in sadness, her eyes started to water and vision got blurred. She started to fan out her eyes to distract herself from her heart clenching at the realisation that Ruby is more likely straight. The two boys looked towards each other and Neptune picked up the cream pie that was on Weiss' food tray and pushed it into her face. Everyone on the table stared at them in confusion. Sun helped Weiss to her feet and 'hit' Neptune on the head as they too got both up on their feet, "Uh… Neptune wanted another food fight again… Weiss told him it wasn't happening but he did it anyway…" The two teams gave him disbelieving looks, "Umm… So me and Neptune are just going to help her wash it off."

Sun glanced to Neptune with his eyes yelling out retreat as he heaved Weiss on to his shoulder and sped of too find a drinking fountain with Neptune in tow.

Ruby asked out loud, "… What was that all about?"


	3. Chapter 3: Intro (Part 3)

**Chapter 3:** Intro (Part 3) - The Rooftop Crew

* * *

Weiss hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head into them. She shivered as she felt the nightly breeze greeted her, as if it gave her a chilling hug of comfort. Weiss was now moping to herself on top of one of Beacon's dormitory roofs'. Her eyes were now dry from the tears from this morning…

Morning…

 _Weiss ran to a drinking fountain. She wiped bits of cream from her eyes. The tears kept falling as she fumbled with the handle that controlled the water. Her hands shook as she tried to turn the water on, to only move her hands back to her eyes. She then gave up on the drinking fountain and squatted to the ground. She opened her eyes to watch as tears dropped on to the tiled floor. Feeling her eyes burn again, she closed her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest, to make her feel small as she sobbed quietly. Neptune and Sun shared a face of concern before they both gave their full attention to Weiss. Sun help her up back on her feet and coaxed her to lower her head to the drinking fountain. Neptune turned on the fountain with a handle and let the water splash to the right side of her face. Feeling the cold sensation on her cheek, she cupped her hands and used the water she caught to rinse the cream away._

 _After a few minutes she lifted her hair up and dried her face with her sleeves. She glanced up to the two boys. Her voice unsteady, she proceeded to scold them, "Are y-you two s-stupid." Her voice wavered, "D-did you have t-to SLAM THAT PIE INTO MY FACE." She shouted towards the end being madder at them than upset about Ruby. The two boys shut their eyes reeled back getting ready for an onslaught of insults to come their way but instead got a,_

" _Thank you."_

 _They both slowly opened their eyes to see Weiss giving them a rare small smile, "As absurd as that was… Thank you. No one has ever cared about me to make themselves more awkward around others… You two are more like brothers to me than my own brother…"_

 _The two boys widened their eyes at Weiss small confession and enveloped her in a hug. Weiss struggled for a bit before she rolled her eyes and returned it._

" _Yeah! We your brothers would always look out for you!"_

" _Yeah! And this does mean you are our little sister!"_

 _Neptune released everyone from their hug and thought out loud, "… I guess this does mean we got on your good side."_

 _The three of them chuckled lightly at the statement before they were interrupted by Weiss growl of the stomach. Weiss' face turned red as she turned herself to the general direction of the food hall, her heart slowly starting to sink at the thought._

 _She would have to see Ruby._

" _I… I'm going have to eat now."_

 _Sun face contorted and became worrisome, "You have to go through five periods with Ruby in every single one… Sure you can handle it without us there?"_

 _Weiss looked down in thought. She felt the urge to get up and run away but then remembered that she had a reputation to uphold. She faced back up to reply until she felt someone put his hand through her pocket. She eyed Neptune as he fished out her scroll._

" _Huh… You didn't even turn it off."_

 _Neptune's thumbs danced across the screen before handing it back to Weiss, "Hey, if you need anything, give us a call."_

 _Weiss gave him a cold stare before examining her scroll. Before her was her contacts at the 'B' section. Underneath Blake's name were two other names…_

 _ **Bro Neptune**_

 _ **Bro Sun**_

 _She faced both of them, "… Really? 'Bro'."_

 _They both nodded at her eagerly. She sighed as she crossed arms, her scroll hanging off her hand, "Thanks… I appreciate the thought… Wish me luck."_

 _And with that Weiss marched towards the food hall with her head high thinking only of what was due today and what to eat._

Weiss was brought back to reality as another freezing breeze brushed past her. She gazed upon the night sky lost in thought. Even though she said 'wish me luck' her day was unbearable. She had tried to avoid all eye contact with Ruby, which was proven difficult since she was the team leader. When Weiss had to give in and face her during a team exercise, her stomach kept churning, throwing off her usual perfect performance in Professor Goodwitch's class. Her unusual behavior rose suspicion from others.

Her back started to hurt from position so she let her legs unfurl and leaned back on to the wall. She felt a rectangular weight from her left pocket shift. She took out her scroll and gazed upon the time.

7:30 pm… Dinnertime has probably ended.

She had taken dinner earlier than everyone and retreated to the roof. She had been there the past hour. Deciding to check over the news on her scroll, she inputted the password, which opened up to the last app that was open. Contacts. There in bold lettering were her 'Brothers.'

" _If you need anything, give us a call."_

She debated on which one to text to before pressing on 'Bro Neptune.'

* * *

 **Snow sis: [I am up on the rooftop of the second dormitory building.]**

Neptune scanned quickly over the text before he nudged Sun, "Seems like someone needs moral support." He whispered.

Sun took Neptune's phone out of his and analyzed it and nodded at the conclusion. The two of them took a glimpse at the people in front of them. They had joined team RWBY (excluding Weiss) and JNPR for dinner. They had just about finished and were only sharing embarrassing stories.

Sun and Neptune stood up, grabbing everyone's attention as they announced, "It has been nice spending time but we have to go now."

At their announcement Pyrrha checked the time and also stood up, "Jaune and I have to go too, it's time for our training as well."

Both pairs exited the food hall and both headed for the direction to the second building of dormitories. Neptune and Sun skeptically glanced back at the red and blond head. Sun squinted his eyes, "You know the training arena is that way."

Pyrrha carefully asked as well, "The guest student dormitories are also that way too…"

Sun observed Jaune and Pyrrha in doubt. He dismissed the thought quickly remembering Weiss needed them now and ended the confrontation with huff. He and Neptune kept walking to the building.

Pyrrha and Jaune stood there in confusion. Pyrrha turned left and said, "… That was weird… Maybe we should take the long way." Jaune watched the blue and other blonde head's forms slowly becoming small as they kept walking in that direction. He shrugged and with his hands behind his head, he followed Pyrrha.

* * *

Neptune and Sun made it to the top of the stairs, where the door to the roof waited. Neptune reached the doorknob and opened it slowly. The boys closed the door quietly behind them and saw Weiss, leaned against the wall of the building. They sat on both sides of her, Neptune on her left and Sun on her right.

Sun started, "So… Is this where you go all emo?"

Weiss without moving her gaze from the ground flicked him in the cheek. In a calm tone she responded, "I do not 'emo'."

Sun rubbed his cheek at the slight sting as Neptune decided to take the lead, "What do ya need to talk about sis?"

Weiss looked up to the night sky, "I'm not sure anymore…"

Sun piped in, "You might have a chance… Ruby did say she broke up with that boyfriend of hers around over a year ago."

Weiss dropped her head down, "But she could be straight."

"Or bisexual." Neptune added.

Weiss let her arms fly up into the air, "Other than that, she could still have feelings for that boy she dated… Even if it was a year ago."

A blue eyebrow rose at her rebuttal, "But that was about a year ago, surely it would have died…"

Weiss hands turned into fist and slammed the ground around her, "BUT I DEVELOPED MY FEELINGS A YEAR AGO! I STILL HAVE THEM!"

Sun and Neptune gaped at her exclamation, "T-that long?"

"When?"

"Where?"

"You've got it bad Snow Sis."

Weiss glared at the last comment. She started to wringed her fingers together nervously and almost shyly. Her mouth opened but the words did not stop as she started to vent out what had been pent up for all of the last year.

"When she became the leader I saw her in this admirable light… At first, I had a small crush. To be honest, back then, I wasn't even sure if it was a crush… I was kind of was scared… So I tried to cover it up. I did everything in my power to get her out of the position but that eventually failed as the teachers proved me wrong. But little did I know that I was slowly falling…" Her face started to become dreamy as a gentle smile made it's way up to her face.

Neptune and Sun were pleasantly surprised. Other than her being infatuated for her teammate for a year… She genuinely had feelings for the girl. Weiss continued,

"As Ruby and I got closer… I found myself affectionately considering small things Ruby does and likes. For example she's a sweet tooth, I'm surprised that girl hasn't had a cavity yet… She also likes strawberries and cookies. She's been trying to find a recipe that contains both…" Weiss chuckled, "She hasn't been successful yet. Oh! And when she is thinking really hard or in deep concentration, she twirls the longest tip of hair hanging on her shoulder… Another one is that every time we past roses, she subconsciously smells them or just likes to study them. She says it helps her with her mood. Except white roses… I wonder why? Anyway…"

As Weiss raved on about Ruby the two boys shared a look,

This girl has it SO bad.

Suddenly two yelps filled the air. The trio turned to their right to see that the door had swung open and Pyrrha and Jaune both face planted on the roof. The red and blonde head groaned as they picked themselves up and dusting off their clothes. After they did that they just… Awkwardly stood there… Not knowing what to say.

Weiss stood up and groaned in exasperation, "HOW MUCH DID YOU TWO HEAR!"

Jaune cleared his throat and took a step forward and bowed in apology, "I respectively pull all my advances and romantic thoughts about you away and out of my system."

Weiss face palmed, "At least I know one good thing came out of this."

Pyrrha awkwardly got her scroll out and proceeded to call both her and Jaune's locker. Weiss noticed the small detail and asked, "… What are you two doing here anyways?"

"Pyrrha trains me on this rooftop every night."

"Oh." Was all Weiss could say… She technically invaded their space.

"We'll just find another roof top." Sun stated with his tail on the doorknob, ready to close it when he, Neptune and Weiss had left.

"But the other rooftops are locked." Weiss said.

Pyrrha put her hand on Weiss' shoulder, "That is because we got permission from Ozpin to use this roof for private training… Stay, it is okay. You three can stay here, just try not to interrupt our training too much when it get started." She then faced Weiss, "I get the feeling you do not what many people to find out about your sexuality… Right?" Weiss uncharacteristically nodded meekly. "Alright then me and Jaune would make sure to keep it quiet, right Jaune?"

"Yeah, of course Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha then got a little closer and whisper in her ear, "And thank you."

She gave Weiss a smile before make her way to the lockers and got her weapon. Pyrrha started to check it.

Weiss sat on the ledge as she tried to grasp what had just happened. She looked over her shoulder to see Sun and Neptune talking to Pyrrha about her weapon. She heard a soft thud beside her. She turned and looked up to be face to face with Jaune.

"So… I guessing you heard the whole conversation." She started.

"Yeah… While I heard that, I realized that I only really chased you was because of one sarcastic compliment. I'm at no levels close to where you are with your infatuation for Ruby."

Weiss' head started to heat up, turning tomato red at the mention of her confession a few minutes ago. She then decided to ask, "Do you think I have a chance."

Jaune gave a sympathetic expression, "I'm sorry but, after you left to wash pie off your face Ruby told us how she broke up with her boyfriend."

 _Ruby asked out loud, "… What was that all about?"_

 _Yang shrugged and egged Ruby to continue, "Okay, okay Yang… So the reason why I broke up with him was because I fell in love… Love at first sight."_

" _Really? Love at first sight? Didn't expect that coming from you." Blake commented placing a bookmark at where she was reading and closed the page to listen on into the story._

" _Yeah, I didn't expect it either… It all happened when I was walking down the street and saw that person… Okay, I was running and crashed into hr-him and the guy who was painting the shop above us also fell, causing us to be splattered with a rainbow of paint."_

 _Yang rested on her left arm as she stated, "So Ruby, ain't I right?"_

 _The rest of the table agreed as Nora interrupted quickly, "What happen did you kiss?! KISS?!"_

 _Ruby giggled at her enthusiasm, "No Nora but, he got all mad at me and stayed that way as we went to the bathroom. I took my time but in a minute he strutted out of the other stall, all cleaned in a new style of clothes – and damn he looked beautiful. He then fixed their sunglasses on like it was nothing!"_

 _Everyone gasped in amazement._

" _I know right? But anyways I asked him how he got changed so fast and he was all like, 'It pays for me to lose time.'"_

" _Did he see or recognize you?"_

" _I don't think so, we were both covered in paint and by the time he left, I was still covered in paint."_

" _But you saw him."_

" _Yep! I saw… him."_

" _What did he look like?"_

 _Yang then interrupted the series of questions, "Don't even try guys, she wouldn't even tell me."_

 _Ruby puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, "Well, if I did you would track that person down and set him up for a date… Or tear his limbs apart."_

After Jaune finished his recount he stated, "I know I should try to make you feel better but this is the truth."

He looked to Weiss who stared into space.

"Umm, hello?" Jaune asked as he waved a hand in front of her face, which broke her gaze.

"Huh? Sorry… Just thinking… Does Ruby still have a crush on him?"

"… I think so… Her eyes went all dreamy and she sounded so happy when talking about it."

Weiss' eyes started to burn up again as water bubbled up to her eyelids until, a hand landed on her shoulder interrupted them. She turned to see Pyrrha, Neptune and Sun as they gazed upon her.

"Don't worry Weiss, we can help!" Sun asked as he took his hand off his shoulder. The three of them then sat on the ledge. Now all five of them were swinging their feet above the building, above beacon.

Weiss rubbed her tears away and gave out a huge groan while she massaged her forehead. She couldn't believe what is happening. She glanced to her right and saw Jaune and Pyrrha staring at her expectantly, "Oh! Please don't tell me you two are now in on this too!"

Jaune shrugged once again as Pyrrha answered, "You guys did just interrupt our training time… And sorry Weiss… This is too good to pass up."

"Ughhhh…" She exclaimed as she stuck her hands on to her face and looked straight up to the stars in thought. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She let her arms fall as she started to feel more aware of the presences beside her. Suddenly a warm feeling ebbed into her gut… She's never felt **this** supported in her life before. She took a glimpse at their smiling faces, she felt… Kinda good inside.

"Thank you." She muttered.

Apparently they caught that as when she started to walk away, they all shouted a 'welcome'.

"Hey! Snow Sis."

Weiss looked towards Neptune who had an arm in the air and asked, "You okay with going into the same room as Ruby?"

She lifted her head high as her arms crossed. With her back towards them she answered, "Of course! If you all believe I'll be alright, so I will be."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I guess I'm at the end of a chapter now. So anyways, that was the whole intro-arc. Before I upload this chapter I'm going to change the titles so they all match it.**

 **To Nakfyre (Guest): Thank you for the tip which I am taking into consideration but for the first few chapters (I know the first chapter could have done this but just hear me out) are going to be heavily connected as I need to establish more things (which I won't spoil). After everything is established, which basically the end of this arc, it start to seem more like one-shots but all are connected and reaches the goal. Anyways thanks! I'll make sure that everything you addressed would be in mind if I start another fanfic.**

 **To** **x. MyrtenasterRose .x** **: Thanks for the tips there! Little secret – (isn't my first story I written, that abomination is on Wattpad but this is my first on fanfiction. net It is better here though since I get more feedback than over there so I can improve more. I added more descriptive writing over here and a bit in the other chapters, so please tell me what you think :D**

 **Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4: Up Late

**Hey everyone! I'm back once again but I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the other one but this needed to be established.**

 **Anyways, this story has reached 45 FOLLOWERS! Sure it isn't any 50 but I'm glad that all of you are enjoying this story so thank you!**

 **You probably don't want to hear me go on any longer so without a further ado;**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Up late

* * *

Weiss sat on the rooftop as watched Pyrrha and Jaune spar, with the occasional comment from Pyrrha about his form. She sat as Sun and Neptune spouted ideas of how to 'woo' Ruby into liking her.

" _I can bear through these feelings."_

 _Sun and Neptune gave her a wild look as they made their way to the rooftop._

" _Are you kidding Snow Sis?"_

" _Weiss believe us, there could be a way to make her fall in love with you instead of that 'paint guy' Jaune told us about."_

" _But what if she is straight?"_

" _We can make her bisexual!"_

Weiss rolled her eyes at the memory and continued to listen to Sun and Neptune as they chatted,

"Hey Snow Sis, what if you serenade her?"

"Yeah! That'll be great! I heard you sing before when one of your charities aired around Remenant." Sun agreed.

"No. Just no."

"Sheesh Snow Princess, can't blame Neptune for trying to help."

"Hey! What about a secret admirer?"

Sun grinned at Neptune's idea and glanced at Weiss. She gave a distant look, "There is no way I'm going to stoop that low to win over Ruby." The boys grumbled over her answer and went to search up more ideas on their scroll. Weiss then looked up to the shattered moon. It was almost right above them in the middle of the sky. She stood up, "I'm going to get a coffee."

The two boys checked their scrolls, "Damn, it's already 11:30. You gonna stay up with us?"

"Yeah why not? Those two are still practicing and today is a Saturday, I finished all my assignments today, I am just going to be studying tomorrow." The two boys shrugged and continued to search up more ideas.

* * *

Weiss walked up to the vending machine located outside the building. She scanned over the options and found COFFEE.

"Great." She stated at the fact that coffee was OUT OF ORDER.

She assessed the options before she hit HOT CHOCOLATE. A mug rose up to the dispenser as it poured the chocolate liquid into and lastly popped down a few marshmallows into the concoction. Weiss smiled in satisfaction as she rose the cup to her lips but was halted at sight of a small light that flickered from a window of the library. Her curiosity got the best of her as she headed to the building to discover whom it was. She opened library doors, the creaking of the huge doors resounding through the lobby. Using her scroll as a torch she tiptoed to the area she saw the light coming from. After she passed a few bookshelves, she caught the sight of a certain silver-eyed girl as she studied a few books in front of her.

Weiss turned off her scroll as she observed her leader writing down a few notes in the book in front of her. Ruby was in her pajamas, wrapped in her red cloak for some warmth. She must have had snuck out of their dorm when Blake and Yang were asleep. Ruby yawned and checked her scroll, "Oh… So that's… what comes next." She said in between the nods of her head. She then sluggishly got out of the chair and gently slapped her cheeks awake, "Now, that book." Ruby took one of the two candles she had lit for light and headed into the bookshelves, away from Weiss.

Once she had checked for the all clear, Weiss quietly headed towards the table Ruby was working at. In front of her were a few books with mapped out regions of Forever Fall and Emerald Forest. The other books were opened at the types of Grimm that could be found there. Weiss then examined Ruby's scroll and the app it was opened on: her emails. It was an email from Professor Goodwitch that was sent to all the leaders of the groups in her class. It stated that the leaders had to prepare battle strategies and training exercises that had to be used in the next few lessons.

Weiss' face turned red at the thought of Ruby being responsible but that was quickly shot down by the fact that all this planning was due in a few days. She rolled her eyes and softly stated, "Of course that dolt would leave it to the last minute." But either way, she was genially surprised. Initially she thought that Professor Goodwitch arranged the exercises and work they had to do. She continued to look through the notes Ruby and saw that towards the end her writing started to drag out before becoming ineligible scribbles. "That dunce." She affectionately said to herself.

"Finally!"

Weiss head cocked at the direction where she heard that shout come from. The light in the distance was now suddenly, but slowly, coming closer. Weiss panicked, she wanted to help Ruby like she had always done but, there must have been a reason Ruby didn't tell anyone about this. Her eyes were then wandered to the warm mug, cupped protectively in her hands. Without a second thought she placed the mug on the table near where Ruby worked and then ran soundlessly to the bookshelves and hid amongst the shadows and books.

Ruby went to her table and placed another book she found on top of it. Her nose then caught a whiff of the hot chocolate. She walked to the other side of the table and cupped it as she inhaled the scent. With a smile she yelled out, "Hello?! Anyone there?" There was no answer of course. Ruby shrugged and went back to sit in her chair. She slurped on the hot chocolate and gave out a contented sigh, "Okay, that woke me up! Now back to work." Ruby exclaimed with a smile on her face as she eagerly wrote in her book, in much more legible writing.

Weiss smiled to herself as she slipped out of the library. She felt so giddy inside at the sight of Ruby smiling because of her small gift. With a skip in her step she headed towards the rooftop.

* * *

She closed the door behind her and spun around happily before plopping herself in between Neptune and Sun. The two boys gave her weird looks as Pyrrha and Jaune's eyebrows rose at her behavior. Sun then cautiously asked, "Hey, uh, Snow Princess? Weiss? Where is your coffee?"

Weiss looked at the stars above her and replied, "Oh, it was out of order."

Neptune was then taken aback, "Then why are you smiling?"

Weiss' hand trailed up to her lip… Indeed, her lips were upwards. She automatically retained her neutral face before explaining, "Oh, just decided to go with Neptune's secret-uh-admirer thingy."

The two boys shared a victorious fist bump and the blonde and redhead smiled knowingly at the three before resuming their sparring match.


	5. Chapter 5: Contemplation

**Hey everyone! Back once again with another chapter! So you all have a little something before Christmas as this is the last time I can upload before that day.**

 **To StrumWeiss: Hey there! You are in luck since this chapter starts with Ruby's perspective so tell me how you think about that!**

 **Also just want to put it out there, it may seem like I'm making this up as I go on but, I do know where, want and how this would end. If I talk about ideas popping up, its for small things that would happen in a chapter. I already have an outline for what would happen in each chapter.**

 **Oh and I have a feeling that my average chapter length may be 2k long (like this chapter). All the chapters would either be a bit less or a lot more.**

 **Anyways, enough with the alerts and start this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Contemplation

* * *

Ruby yawned as she rose slowly from the bed. She stretched her hands until she touched the ceiling. She grinned. She was slowly getting taller. The bed swung slightly as she jumped from her bed to the ground. She surveyed her surroundings. From the position of the sun in the sky, she has overslept. She checked her scroll on the bedside table, 10 am. Ruby wasn't surprised, she was up till 2 am in the library last night and luckily it paid off as she finished her preparation for the team exercises and battle strategies.

Although, what surprised her was the soft and quiet snores she heard from her left… It was Weiss sleeping soundly in her bed. Ruby's eyes widened, Weiss usually was up earlier than her and Yang, and by the empty bunks of Blake and Yang… Something must of happen to Weiss last night. It did make sense though, when Ruby returned from the library last night, Weiss wasn't in her bunk.

Weiss shifted a little then turned to her other side to face the wall. This movement caused her blanket slide off her figure a bit. Ruby gave a gentle smile and pulled the covers over her, up to her shoulders. To help Weiss even more, she closed the curtains, which gave the room a red shade. Satisfied with the lighting, she went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Ruby placed her tray in between Yang and Blake before she squeezed in between them on the seats.

"Oh! Morning Rubes!"

"Morning Ruby."

"Morning Yang, Blake! Oh! Hey Nora, Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha! Morning!... Oh! Sun and Neptune didn't see you there, morning!"

"Morning." Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune replied, although the two boys more dejectedly at the fact they were invisible.

"So…" Yang started, "Any reason why you slept in today?"

Ruby continued to eat and replied with her mouth filled with French toast, "I… wash shudying… lasht nuight." She swallowed the food, "I was studying last night… Was up late… WHICH reminds me."

Ruby cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Were any of you guys up late last night?"

Ren and Nora shook their head no as Ren continued to fold cranes as Nora doodled weird shapes and figures on it. Jaune spoke up, "Me and Pyrrha were. We had our usual training but we never left to go anywhere."

Ruby faced Sun and Neptune, in which they both quickly replied in unison, "Nope! In bed and asleep." Ruby's eyebrow rose at their strange behavior but nonetheless continued to check those two mentally off in her head.

"Um Ruby? What brought this up?" Yang asked with concern displayed on her face.

Ruby waved both of her hands at her sister dismissively, "Nothing to worry about Yang, it was just while I was studying at the library someone left some hot chocolate and marshmallows by my table for me… I was wondering if it was any of you, and it certainly can't be Weiss, her high heels are too hard to miss."

Ruby then heard a choking noise. She faced the two Haven students in confusion.

"O-oh, sorry Ruby me and Neptune really like this porridge and we kinda ate it too fast… Hahaha…"

Everyone stared at the oddly, those two were being weirder than normal today. Ruby lingered her eyes on them for more than a second as she continued, "Anyways, I wanted to know who it was and thank them for the nice gesture!"

"You know Ruby," Neptune interrupted, "That person could be… I don't know, maybe a secret admirer?"

Ruby watched as both of Ren's eyebrows rise slightly and Nora's smile grow even wider as Jaune and Pyrrha face palmed for some odd reason. Blake put her tuna sandwich down as Yang threw her a grin. Ruby herself then started to comprehend Neptune's words, "Wait… What? Me? They admire me?"

Yang slung her arm around Ruby's shoulder, "Rubes! The Xiao Long genes are finally kicking in!"

"Which means?"

"You are becoming irresistible, or should I say… Iri-sister-ble."

Everyone groaned at Yang's pun, "What guys! I couldn't help myself and it turned out great."

"Ahem."

Everyone then faced Blake who looked at the two sisters seriously, "If Ruby was up late last night… Wouldn't that person be up too? If you ask me, that kinda sounds… Weird."

At the realization, everyone's face went into shock, while Sun and Neptune both groaned, again… Odd. Ruby's face contorted in thought as she voice out her words slowly, "Yeah… That is kinda creepy."

At that note Sun, Neptune and even Jaune started laughing. Everyone gave them weird looks. As Sun and Neptune laughed as they leaned on each other and eventually fell of the bench. Pyrrha was oddly and desperately attempting to calm Jaune down. Yang instead stood up and grabbed Ruby by the hood, "COME ON RUBES."

"Huh?" Ruby looked up into her sister's eyes, they were filled with determination. "What's happening now Yang?"

Yang started to drag Ruby out of the food hall, "We are going to find this bastard!"

"B-but, my breakfast!" Ruby wailed as she tried to reach out for the rest of her French toast, "Wait for me…" She quietly said to the food as she was towed away.

Pyrrha sighed, "This is not going to end well."

* * *

"HEY VELVET! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Velvet and her team flinched at the booming voice of Yang as she ran down the corridor to them.

"FOX, YASUHASHI! Answer me truthfully!" Yang demanded as she pinned the two boys up against a wall. Ruby, whom Yang dragged all the way tried to pry her sister off the bewildered boys. Yang ignored Ruby as she felt two small arms wrap around her waist in an effort to pull her off, "DO ANY OF YOU HARBOR FEELINGS FOR RUBY?"

With Yang breathing down their necks they exclaimed in fright,

"No Ms. Xiao Long!"

"WHERE ANY OF YOU UP ALL OF LAST NIGHT!"

"I-in our dorms ma'am."

"Good." Yang hissed out as she pulled her hand from the wall. Their heart rates slowing down to the right pace they slid off the wall and stayed flopped on the ground.

"Guys! You okay! Please don't hate Yang." Velvet said as she ran to their sides.

Coco shifted her sunglasses down the ridge of her nose, her eyes quizzically looked at Yang and Ruby. "Please stop sis, everyone is looking at us." Ruby whispered into her ear, as she still clung on to the back of Yang.

Yang twisted her head to her sister and said, "But anyone we know could be that creep…"

Ruby butted back, "But it could be ANYONE!"

Yang's eyes widened as she received the new information. "You're right sis." Yang pried Ruby off her back and settled her in front of her. Ruby gave a tired but understanding smile.

"Finally!" She let out.

Yang smiled at her sister, before she put her arm on Ruby's shoulder, "Yeah… After I interrogate all the boys in the school." Yang released her shoulder and put her sunglasses. "See ya!" She yelled as she ran to the next boy.

"NO!" Ruby said as she chased Yang as her red petals fell behind her.

* * *

 **Weiss**

* * *

Weiss sighed as she laid on a white and red checkered picnic blanket on the grass. She basked in the sun as she searched up cookie recipes that involved strawberries. She gave out an empty breath as she saw another recipe rated 1 out of 5 stars. Apparently, no one in the whole of Remnant can't make the hooded girl's desired cookie.

As she navigated her way through the website she felt a shadow overcasts over her. As she moved her phone to the left, Weiss saw Ruby as she stood over her, face to face. Weiss felt her heart leap at the sight of the girl and at the surprise of it. She freaked out and tried to sit up but instead butted foreheads with the red hooded girl. Weiss shut her eyes and yelped as fell back and rubbed her head feeling it throb from the impact. As she opened her eyes she saw Ruby's face contort into worry as she announced, "I'M SO SORRY WEISS! I'll go get an ice pack!"

"Wait! Ruby!" Weiss shouted as she sat up again to only see a trail of petals slowly descend to the floor. She removed her hand from her forehead as she muttered to herself, "It's not that big of a deal."

After 30 seconds she saw Ruby come back in a flurry of petals. She stopped in front of Weiss before she gingerly placed an icepack in her forehead. Weiss felt her cheeks heat up and her heart race as she suddenly felt breathless. Ruby tilted her head to the side like a puppy and asked, "You tired? Lie down." Without Weiss' permission she gentlly nudged Weiss down to the ground and in another flurry of petals lay beside her. Her head faced Weiss upside down.

In all the fast panic Weiss was able to face Ruby. Her heart started to clenched at the sight of Ruby who grinned back. Her palms started to get sweaty and her face became warm as she pressed her lips together to try not to give back an odd goofy smile. It didn't help that rose petals fell around them and framed Ruby's face perfectly.

"So… What are you doing here?"

Weiss' eyes flashed back to her scroll as she turned it off, "Just… Thinking."

Ruby sensed she didn't want continue, "Okay… So I'm here cuz' of Yang."

Weiss' blush finally died down, "… Why."

Ruby groaned, "Don't get me started. She found out that someone left me a hot chocolate last night, probably a secret admirer so, Yang is interrogating every boy in the school. She's out to get that creep…"

Weiss' heart cracked. She felt her heart stop and it almost wanted to jump out of her throat. She stuttered, "C-creep?"

Ruby shrugged, "That's how Blake help me put it."

Weiss swore silently to herself… Blake was so gonna pay.

"How about you? Where were you last night?"

Weiss froze; she couldn't tell Ruby she was the 'creep'. Even so that is not how a secret admirer worked anyways, "Uh… Called my sister…"

Ruby gave her a surprised look, "You have a sister?"

"Y-yeah…" She trailed off. She wanted to get the spotlight off her. She'll probably crack under the pressure and confess. "W-what do you think of that… C-creep?"

Ruby looked to the sky in thought, "Not sure… I don't exactly think they are a creep… Maybe they saw my light through the window, and decided to drop a helpful gift."

Weiss quietly sighed, at least she understands, "Well, it doesn't matter now anyways, your sister probably won't find the person?"

This time Ruby gave a quizzical look, "Why's that?"

Weiss started to panic, "U-uh… The boys probably lie to get Yang off their case…" She glanced at Ruby to see her teammate nod in agreement. She gave out a loud sigh as the adrenalin slowly left her body.

Weiss started to feel the silence, "… What do you think of that… Secret Admirer?"

Ruby threw her another odd look but answered anyways, "Very helpful I guess… But I already in lo-"

Weiss threw her hand in front of Ruby's face. She then dropped in on to the ground, so the hand covered Ruby's view of her face. Weiss let one tear roll down from her right eye, as it trailed down her cheek then into the picnic blanket. As the tear started to dry she interrupted, "I… I know Ruby… I know… Jaune mentioned to me earlier." With her hand still in the way of Ruby's face, she used her other to wipe any traces of the tear away.

Once she removed her hand, Ruby asked cautiously, "Since when were you so buddy with Jaune? I'm pretty sure you always avoided him because of his 'lame attempts'."

Before Weiss could even cover up Ruby's scroll started to ring. Ruby gave a Weiss a toothy grin before she sat up and answered her scroll, "Hey Yang- Uh… Why are you on Yang's phone Blake? Wait! A lasso… Why do you even listen to Nora…? Breadcrumbs... Okay, that makes a whole lot more sense… What even happened there? Where is this leading to… A KISS! AND IT STOPPED HER?! Oh. That's good. See ya Blake."

Weiss watched as Ruby let out a sigh of relief and flopped back down on the ground, "FINALLY! They somehow got Yang to stop interrogating all the boys and give that secret admirer a second chance!" Ruby exclaimed as she raised her arms out for a stretch.

As Ruby was did that Weiss questioned, "… Are you going to give m- T-that! Secret admirer a c-chance." Ruby rose an eyebrow at Weiss stuttering. She dismissed the odd behavior and honestly answered, "I guess I could… Cuz' that person's small action did make my heart leap a little bit."

Weiss had to force herself not to grin at the answer. Her heart was soared through the air. Maybe she does have a chance with Ruby.


	6. Chapter 6: Pictures of You

**Chapter 6:** Pictures of You

* * *

Weiss fixed on her white jacket and completed her SnowPea outfit. She slung her shoulder bag on to her shoulder as she briefly checked her scroll for the time and any notifications. Through the transparent screen of her scroll, she observed Blake, Yang and… Ruby.

She watched as Yang skimmed through a magazine and Blake as she intently read her novel. As she tilted her head upward to see to check on Ruby, a scrunched up piece of paper gentle fell on to her head and land in front of her on the floor, "Ruby you dolt! Watch were you chuck that thing!"

Ruby peered over her from the bunk of her bed and donned a cheeky grin, "Oops! My bad! Sorry Weiss." Ruby laughed awkwardly as she returned to her writing.

Curiously, Weiss picked the ball of paper up and uncurled it. She smoothed out the creases and tried to read the letters, which were scribbled out with red pen, "Ruby? What exactly is this?"

Ruby's head stuck out from the edge of her bed again before she hooked her feet to the other end of the bed and dropped her upper body down towards Weiss. Ruby's face came a millimeter away from the heiress' head as she took the piece of paper and swung back up. Ruby closed her right eye as she aimed carefully for the bin and threw the rubbish. Weiss instead tried to comprehend what had just happen. Ruby's face, her face… Their lips were this close to landing a kiss. Her face exploded with red to the point that steam started to escape her face. She then felt someone stare into her side. She faced Blake as the said girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Weiss shook the blush off before she turned to Ruby as the girl explained, "I am writing to my old friends in Signal."

"About what?"

"Everything that happens in a week. I write to them each week to make sure we don't grow apart. It's been over a year since I last saw them but my small group back there was my childhood. Right now I'm trying to write about that awesome win I had against Cardin and the secret admirer."

Weiss gave a surprised look, she had thought Ruby would have stopped writing to them in over a year but she has seemed to have kept a strong connection, "Want me to look over it? A dunce like you might not even care about your grammar and punctuation when writing to a friend… You seemed to be having trouble anyway."

Ruby quickly glanced to her writing on her sheet of paper before she replied, "NO THANKS! I mean, no need to worry Weiss… There are just some inside jokes and information that I only had with that group so… I'd rather keep it that way."

Weiss gave Ruby on long look before she heard knocking at her door. She checked the time and scowled at herself before she opened the door, which revealed Jaune as he leaned against the doorway, "Ready Snow Prrrrissszz?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Are you trying to give me a nickname?"

Jaune stood up properly, "If Sun and Neptune can do it, why can't I?"

"Are y-you two going on a date?"

The two moved their attention to the source of that voice. Ruby was propped up on her bed, her belly faced down as she watched them with her hand supporting her head. She viewed them with a blank look. Weiss got flustered at the attention from Ruby and quickly answered the question, "No! Of course not."

"But don't you have a thing for Weiss, Jaune?" Yang asked.

"The past is the past… There are plenty of fish in the sea." Jaune said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That is true." Pyrrha added as she, Neptune and Sun came from behind the pair, "We are all here Weiss, ready?"

Weiss checked her bag before she waved at her teammates, "I'm going somewhere with these people, I'll see you all later." And with that she shut the door.

The three team members still in the dorm shared an odd look.

"Odd… Such a weird group of people all together… Never saw that coming." Yang said as she returned to her magazine.

Blake looked up to Ruby from her bed, "Weiss has been quite busy lately, hasn't she?"

Ruby threw a concern look towards the door, "Yeah… She's been acting odd lately too… I hope she's not going to replace us!" Ruby exclaimed with fake tears in her eyes.

Blake bluntly answered, "We both know that would never happen… But she has been acting differently as of lately." Blake squinted her eyes at the thought before she paid attention back to her novel.

* * *

Weiss and the others hopped off the airship and headed into the town below Beacon.

"What are you going to get exactly Princess?" Sun asked.

"Some things…" Weiss started, checking her scroll, "It's all in here. I checked the shops online websites to see what they have."

Neptune rolled his eyes at Weiss, "Of course, only you would Snow Sis."

Weiss glared at the blue-headed boys before she led them into a bookstore. The bell rang as they opened and entered the shop.

"How may I help you?" An old man asked as he fixed on his glasses.

Weiss walked up to the counter and held her scroll up to his face, "I presume you have this book."

The old man's face gained more wrinkles as he squinted to see the image clearly, "In fact I do… What did you do, search up this place?" He said with a chuckle as he headed into the back room to retrieve the book.

Weiss gave his back the evil eye as Pyrrha started to laugh from the interaction. Weiss planted both of her hands on the sides of her hip, "What? What's wrong with being prepared?" Pyrrha immediately shut up at her tone. Although her red bright cheeks and her mouth being covered by her hand spoke otherwise.

"AW MAN! I don't have enough money to buy the latest issue!" Sun exclaimed as he rose up a copy of some comic book. The other boys laughed at his predicament.

"Why exactly did we even invite those three stooges?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha shrugged as she kept… observing Jaune.

"Pyrrha… Are you checking Jaune out?"

Pyrrha turned to Weiss as she tried to get words out but her obvious blush and hands that covered her face muffled her stutters.

Weiss perked at the padded footsteps she heard as the old man returned to the counter with a pink book, "Ma'am, is this what you want?"

Weiss checked the cover of the book, 'Strawberries Galore.'

"Whoa, what are the chances of finding a book just for strawberries." Pyrrha commented.

The old man gave a word of thought, "As nice as the book looks… Those recipes aren't exactly amazing… They are kind of plain. That's why it was in the back of the store, no one ever wants to buy a book were the recipes aren't to die for."

Weiss gave a confident smirk and handed over her platinum card to pay for the book, "I know, all the recipes I looked only have bad ratings as well. Apparently only a few high-class restaurants have the perfect recipe for a few strawberry dishes, not just the typical strawberry shortcake. I'll just use the recipes as a basis and improve it to something spectacular."

As the man went back to get a bag for the book, Pyrrha gave a surprised expression, "Didn't know you could cook Weiss."

Weiss grimaced as she explained, "I was taught back at my home in Atlas… My father thought that it would make me more desirable as a… wife."

Pyrrha watched as Weiss expression became down casted. Pyrrha face was filled with sympathy and concern as she asked, "Would your father approve of your… infatuation?"

Weiss solemnly shook her head no.

"What will you do when you have to face him?"

The old man interrupted her question as he passed the bag to Weiss, "Thank you." She took her platinum card from the counter as she faced Pyrrha, "Let's not think about that now… Anyways." Weiss pulled the book out and pointed to one of the photos on the front cover, "I plan to master everything in the book, starting off with this."

Pyrrha lifted her spirits up and grinned at her statement, "Strawberry hot chocolate, huh… Is that your signature now?"

Weiss puffed her cheeks, "What else should I put? She'll probably remember me by the hot chocolate."

Pyrrha laughed, "You have got it BAD Weiss."

Weiss scoffed at her. She then followed Pyrrha's line of sight as it made its way back to Jaune, "Make a move on him already."

Pyrrha shot back quickly, "I don't want to ruin what we already have."

"But you'll soon regret not telling him."

"I have got plenty of time Weiss."

"Time? Just so you know we are training to be hunters and huntresses, anything could happen. How exactly would you tell him when something bad does happen? Are you just gonna kiss him then die the next minute?"

Pyrrha frowned at Weiss reasoning, "Of course not… That'll leave him confused… With no answer…"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "And heartbroken if he does return your feelings."

"I am just… a-afraid at how he would take my c-confession."

Weiss tapped her foot to the ground as she thought for a moment. She then shouted to the boys as she dragged Pyrrha to the door, "Pyrrha and I are going to have a girls' day out! Meet me at the address I'll send to you later at 3 pm."

The boys watched the girls leave with a ring of a bell.

* * *

It was 2:30 pm. Pyrrha and Weiss have been window-shopping for three hours now, with no progress to their objective. "Pyrrha I know you are stalling on purpose." Weiss said as she tapped her finger on her arms, which were crossed as she waited for Pyrrha to get changed in the dressing room.

"W-weiss, this is not necessary. I do not want you to use your money. I probably would back o-out of this p-plan and have the outfit go to waste." Pyrrha stuttered as she fixed on her top as her fingers trembled.

Weiss answered nonchalantly as she checked the time on her scroll, "That's the point! The guilt from me 'wasting my money' on clothes for you will give you the motivation to go on a date… By the way, we're running out of time here! We need to go get the other things, we've spent too much time on clothes."

The movement of the rings of the curtain along its metal bars halted Weiss from her rant. Her eyes flickered away from her scroll to Pyrrha. The redhead was wearing a light blue dress, denim jacket and sandals. Her dress, unlike Ruby's and Weiss' combat skirts, flowed down elegantly just above her knees. The colour scheme of the dress was a sky blue from the top, which faded into white at the bottom. Her denim jacket' sleeves stopped halfway on her forearm and the stopped just above her belly button. Her sandals were flat and brown Stuart Weitzman mermaid sandals with a few jewels studded into the straps. Pyrrha gave a nervous smile as she slowly twirled around as Weiss instructed her too.

Weiss gave her a supportive smile, "Perfect Pyrrha! Now just change back to your other clothes and we can get the other things to finally reach our objective."

Afterwards, they headed towards the small store, 'Photos and Photos.' Pyrrha went into the isle filled with frames. As she scanned through her options Weiss tapped her on the shoulder, "I see you are excited but you need to choose a photo to put in one of those frames."

Pyrrha gave an awkward smile as her face flushed in blush pink as she flipped through the photos in her scroll. He smile then slowly faded, "Most of these photos has someone else in it… You still can see a part of them if we did crop it out."

Weiss thought for a moment, "Hmm… Wait! As our small 'rooftop crew' has bonded through your sparring sessions, I think I have a few photos that Sun sent me." She eagerly pulled her scroll out and entered in the password.

"You… Had Sun send photos?"

Weiss froze at the question, her fingers halting at their task, "… Yeah! For blackmail when the guys do something idiotic." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at the unconvincing statement. Weiss then turned slightly pink from embarrassment as her eyes shifted their sight to the floor, "I… Other than team RWBY… You guys are also some of the best friends I've ever had… I like it when we'd sometimes just spend time at night talking and joking about… You never heard that from me!"

Pyrrha was taken back… Weiss has grown attached to them. She looked down as Weiss flipped through her apps, with a gentle smile. She then smiled wider when she noticed her wallpaper was Team RWBY all sitting in the fountain in the courtyard. The group was eating ice cream as they were all engaged in an interesting conversation. Yang had appeared to joke to Blake about something, which caused the faunus to look wildly at Yang, her bow noticeably flinching down. Ruby had to seem to be laughing hysterically, leaning against Weiss as the said girl was leaning a bit back with Ruby. Weiss' face was dusted pink but nonetheless, she smiled affectionately at her team. Weiss seemed to have noticed Pyrrha attention at the wallpaper, "Sun took that photo… Being a weirdo as usual he took that photo… I asked him to send it to me too." A smile flashed on her face for a moment before she opened her photos app.

After a minute later Weiss quietly exclaimed, "I remember! This one." She went through a few photos, a specific one caught her eye before Weiss made it to her decided photo, "I distinctly remember when this happened, and it was when I gave Ruby her hot chocolate."

And did Pyrrha recognize it. She and Jaune were both tired from sparring and passed out beside each other as they sat against the wall. Some time during their nap, her head fell on to Jaune's shoulder, which Pyrrha snuggled up to. Jaune in the photo had instinctively rested the side of his face on Pyrrha's head and slung his left arm around her to pull her even closer.

"Sun, Neptune and I had to stay up later than intended and try to wake both of you up. Sun took the photo as 'payback'. Gosh, we went back to our dorms at 3 am cause of you guys."

Pyrrha took a closer look at the photo. The two of them were smiling in their sleep. She looked down to Weiss and smiled, "Two should be fine." Weiss nodded and headed towards the counter but was stopped as Pyrrha grabbed her shoulder. The taller girl took the scroll from Weiss and asked, "Can you also print five of these." Weiss eyed the photo.

It was taken at an angle form the side. It was all of them on the rooftop, their feet dangling off the edge. Sun was on the left, his tail acting as a stick to take the photo. They all donned a smile as the light from the dorms below illuminated them from underneath. And in the middle of it all was Weiss, giving a meek smile.

Weiss looked up to Pyrrha, "You then have to choose frames for all of them."

* * *

The two of them exited the shop. In one bag they had the two photos for the Arkos couple in two frames, that were decorated red and yellow flames. The other plastic bag contained other photos Pyrrha had printed were framed with a moon and stars theme.

Pyrrha turned to Weiss, "This is oddly thoughtful of you. I presumed you would tell me to buy an expensive piece of armor for him."

Weiss butted back, "I'm not that shallow… Sure I am kinda buying things for Ruby, but they have a meaning behind it. Anyways, you and Jaune are not Ruby and I. That means that using the same approach as us won't be guaranteed to work."

Pyrrha giggled as the pair entered the flower store that Weiss told the boys to meet up at. "You say that as if you and Ruby are already together." Weiss face felt hot again as she stammered, not even able to get her words out. Pyrrha smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you Weiss, this means a lot."

Weiss puffed her cheeks, as she looked the other way, "This is only so my team and Ruby would understand that Jaune has officially given up."

As they observed the flowers the store door flung open as the three boys ran in a whirlwind. They all panted as they slowly reached the girls. "You guys had a shopping spree?" Jaune asked.

The two girls glanced at each other before they clenched their bag closed, so the boys couldn't look inside. Weiss rolled her eyes at their entrance and faced to the lady at the counter, "I couldn't help but noticed that there are no red roses."

The lady answered, "Sorry dear but they we sold out since Valentine's Day was a few weeks ago and the new shipment hasn't come in yet."

Weiss then looked through the flowers and picked out one pink rose. She walked over to the cashier and asked for it to be wrapped decoratively in red cellophane.

Pyrrha then concluded, "Pink for love?"

Weiss then justified, "Pink is just red and white mixed together... As I said, what I usually buy has meaning."

Sun just whistled as he approached Weiss, "Never thought you were this heartfelt."

Weiss pursed her lips but only further agreed with the statement as she pushed the plastic bag into his arms, "Pyrrha and I already have our copies in our shoulder bags, you guys pick your own out or I'm chucking it."

Neptune and Jaune peered over Sun's shoulders as their eyes lit up in appreciation. The three boys started to comically fawn over their photos as Weiss received the flower back from the lady, "Stop your gawking and lets make the airship before it leaves! I've still got a hot chocolate to make!"

* * *

It was now 5 pm as the group made their way back to Team JNPR's dorm.

"Why exactly are we going to our dorm? Wouldn't Nora and Ren be there to see?" Jaune asked from behind Pyrrha.

"Right now they are with the rest of team RWBY sparring. Ren told me they are just finishing up and will be here in a bit.

Once the five of them reached the room, Pyrrha unlocked the door to their dorm and walked inside. Weiss being left outside decided to leave the next gift in front of her dorm. She unscrewed the cap of the thermal bottle and with a mug she had bought from their shopping spree, she poured the contents in. She plopped a few marshmallows and lastly placed the rose beside the mug. After one last look at the mug she closed the door in the opposite room.

Pyrrha watched carefully as the boys were animatedly talking in a corner of the room and slipped her outfit and gift for Jaune into her closet. Weiss came from behind as Pyrrha closed the door, "I put the gift down, now just have to act like I know nothing."

Pyrrha gave Weiss an uneasy look, "You sure that hot chocolate is alright? You rushed making the one from the book without making and altercations… You did not even taste it."

Weiss huffed, "Thanks to those three idiots we missed the airship to Beacon and had to wait for over an hour… I don't have enough time to go through trial and error."

Weiss was about to continue but was interrupted by Nora as she slammed the door open, "PYRRHA! JAUNE! YOU'RE BACK! AND GUESS WHO HAD A VISIT FROM THE SECRET ADMIRER!"

Nora moved aside as Weiss observed Ruby's interaction. The brunette picked up the cup and sniffed the steam, "Smells like strawberries." She stated with a contented expression on her face.

Yang instead had a smirk, "It still seems fresh… He can't be too far! Let's find him Blake!"

The blonde grabbed Blake's novel and zoomed out of the building. Blake face palmed and sighed to herself as she walked down the hall in Yang's footsteps, "Why me… Why me…"

Ruby picked up the rose before she gave out a smile and opened the door to her dorm. Weiss with her picture in hand opted to follow her. As she closed the door after Ruby, she sat at the study table closest to her bed and placed her frame beside one with the whole of team RWBY eating ice cream.

Ruby walked to the side of the table then proceeded to place the rose by the frames. As she studied Weiss' photo she sipped on the hot chocolate, "Oh… It's kinda bland…"

Weiss heart cracked a little but she reminded herself that she rushed a bit today. To fill up the silence that started to form she asked, "Are you going to tell that person that you have a crush already…"

Ruby stiffened for a moment and kept staring at Weiss photo, "As time has gone by… I don't think me and my crush has a chance at being together."

Although Ruby's tone displayed sadness, Weiss couldn't help but internally hi-five herself at the new info. After suppressing a victorious smile she asked, "So what are you going to tell m-ahem- him?"

Ruby still stared in the same direction before she snapped her gaze towards Weiss, "I'll… Let him try to woo me with these gifts.

* * *

 **Hey I'm at the end again! Anyways, I hope you all had a nice Christmas because I definitely enjoyed mine with ma fam!**

 **So this chapter was more towards Arkos with the whole middle section but it seems that no one can even make anything STRAWBERRY BASED in all of Remnant. If I lived in there I probably die from lack of strawberry flavours**

 **-.-**

 **ALERT ALERT ALERT**

 **As you can tell Jaune is having problems with nicknaming Weiss so if any of you guys have any ideas for the name you can PM me or leave a review, guest or not since Bill Gopher did have a problem in signing in :/**

 **And! If you guys also have any ideas for OCs you want to appear in the fanfic, then you can also do the above using the template below**

 **UPDATE! - I forgot to mention that I would only choosing specific OCs for an arc so if you do send me some I might tweak the characters and I may say sorry in advance if I don't choose it. By the time of this update I only have one entry but if I do get more in, I'll only use possible two characters. (and yes these characters are plot relevant)**

 **Name:**

 **Description:**

 **Semblance:**

 **Colour of Aura:**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't go Cookin' About

**Chapter 7:** Don't go Cookin' About

* * *

Weiss walked towards the school's kitchen with Sun and Neptune in tow. She flung the doors open with style as she walked to the one of the many stainless steel tables that the kitchen contained. Once she chose a table she opened the pink cookbook, to a specific page with pencil scribbles that tainted the page with ingredients. "You boys ready for another test?"

Sun and Neptune slumped on the chairs at the corner of the room, "No offence Weiss but eating failed beverages right after another does a number to your stomach." Sun groaned as she started to fall asleep on the chair.

Weiss grumbled to herself, "Dimwits." She went to the large refrigerator in the kitchen and looked for her ingredients. After doing so she laid them out, all not in specific quantities. "So… In the last attempt there wasn't enough sugar… And the strawberries weren't coming through." Weiss tapped the pencil on her chin and crossed out the measurement written from the day before as she wrote a new set of measurements to test out.

After she recreated the recipe for the 100th time in the span of two days, she poured out her new beverage into a mug. Before she could even take a sip she heard vibrations coming from her scroll. She fished it out and opened the text:

 **Pyrrha: [Couldn't stop him but Ren is heading to the kitchen NOW. I am sorry.]**

Weiss let out an 'eep' as she panicked. She tried to the shake the boys awake but they just fell to the ground passed out. She ran to the pantry in the kitchen and closed the door. She swore internally as she realized she had left the hot chocolate out in the open for anyone to see. She peered out from the pantry as she heard the kitchen door opening. Ren walked in with a pink apron, probably from Nora. He walked over to a stove before he set it to a desired temperature.

He then caught a whiff of Weiss' concoction and headed over to the mug. He looked around the kitchen but only spotted the two boys passed out in the corner. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. He took a spoon from the drawer underneath the table and tasted the drink, "There is chocolate… But I can hardly taste it."

Weiss stiffened, which caused her shoes to squeak against the floor. Ren's head then flickered to the pantry. He slowly stalked quietly towards the doors, which cause Weiss to slowly back more closer into the pantry.

A clang of metal resounded throughout the kitchen as effectively woke up the boys. They rubbed their eyes in drowsiness as they slowly gaped at Ren as he had just discovered Weiss… in a kitchen.

Weiss stuttered as she tried to explain the situation. Ren glanced back to the hot chocolate, "Weiss, is it you?"

Weiss immediately shut up. She focused on a sack of potatoes in the corner and slowly nodded her head. Ren gave her one hard look for a moment before he connected the dots with the odd strawberry recipe in mind. He turned away and walked to Sun and Neptune. He shooed the boys out before took a board and started to cut the strawberries, "You know you need an apron when working in the kitchen."

* * *

Weiss couldn't stand it. After Ren called Pyrrha to give Weiss his red apron he had bought since it was on sale, they haven't mentioned single word about situation, only a few words and tips Ren offered about the hot chocolate.

Weiss poured out the contents into a mug, before she plopped a few marshmallows on top. She then got out two smaller mugs and poured out some for Ren and herself. They both tried it. Weiss smiled at her success.

"Ruby would love this." Ren commented as he broke the tension. He could sense Weiss was burning to ask a question; he just created a perfect segway.

"You're not going to say anything?" Weiss asked hesitantly.

Ren nodded as placed the mug down, "I suggest we bring that mug to Ruby before it cools out."

Weiss smiled and nodded eagerly.

* * *

They stood at the bottom of the dorm building, as the looked up to the Team RWBY window.

"How are we going to get it there without spilling it?" Weiss exclaimed as she put her hands to her hips and thought. Currently, Nora and Pyrrha was speaking to Yang and Blake in the hallways, which meant they couldn't leave it at the door as per usual. "Ruby would usually be napping now… But I can't be too sure."

Weiss then motioned for Ren to stand beside her. She put her hand to the ground and created a glyph beneath them. She made it slowly ascend as it passed other dorm windows, which caused their occupants gawk at the sight. Weiss peaked over the window ledge and saw Ruby as she dozed off in her bed, one arm and leg hung over the edge. She then gestured for Ren to pass the hot strawberry chocolate. She placed it securely on the ledge and used her hands to fan the smell to Ruby. When Ruby's nose started to twitch, Ren threw Weiss over his shoulder and jumped to the roof. The two of them peered over the tiles as they surveyed the girl's reaction.

Ruby smelt the scent of strawberries as it wafted into her nose. She tried to roll to the smell, which led her to thud loudly on the floor. She blinked her eyes open as she stared blankly at the source of the smell. Realizing it was a hot chocolate the girl rushed to the windowsill and stuck her head as she looked left, right and down to the ground. She sighed as she had missed her admirer again. She then took the mug and closed the window.

* * *

Weiss and Ren were now back in the kitchen as they finished up the pancakes that Ren initially came to the kitchen for. Weiss watched in awe as he flipped a pancake expertly from the pan, "I can cook but you Ren, cook at a different level."

Ren turned off the stove as he slid his last pancake on to the pile of other pancakes, "I could teach you… if you want. I could help you whenever you cook something for Ruby. I am usually the only one in the kitchens; all the other students are not bothered to cook for themselves when there is basically a cafeteria at your disposal. It's nice to have someone around."

Weiss returned his smile as he slid a plate in front of her, "Go on, you deserve it. This is the first time you created yourself a new 'Weiss brand of hot chocolate'."

Weiss smile turned into a victorious grin as she picked a fork and knife and started to eat the pancakes. Ren then sat beside Weiss and flipped through the book, "So what are you going to try to create next time."

Weiss gave a tight lipped smiled, cheeks puffed with pancake. She held a hand up as she took the time to swallow. After she cleared her throat, she flipped through the recipes, her hand landed on a specific recipe she had bookmarked with a post-it-note, "I want to go BIG."

Ren looked on, "I can manage."

* * *

Nora squealed as Ren entered with the pancakes into the food hall. She was about to tackle him until she noticed Weiss beside him as they were in a deep conversation. As no one paid attention to her, she faltered and slowly took back her seat. She faced the table as she started to play with her food. She dreaded the moment when the two would reach their table. She felt her heart weigh down, which brought her more down to earth than usual. Her hands clenched the hem of her skirt… Wait… Why was this bothering her?

She shook her head. She forced herself back into her usual hyper demeanor as she heard Ren sit down next to her. He placed the pancakes in the middle of the two teams. Sun and Neptune where eating dinner with their team today.

"Dig in guys." Ren said as he leaned back as everyone fought for more than one pancake. Nora, being a little disheartened from earlier, took only one yet maintained her maniacal grin without cracking. Ren glanced to his side… Nora was acting a bit peculiar than normal.

Nora felt his eyes stare into her side. She stared back at him and managed to keep her façade up, "Nothings wrong! I just ate TOO MUCH dinner today. ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT DESSERT. Which reminds me… You came in with Weiss today ODD if you ask ME." Ren shot Nora a confused look. Nora's eyes widened as she covered up. She stood dramatically on the bench and pointed at him accusingly, "ARE YOU GUYS PLOTTING SOMETHING BEHIND OUR BACKS!?"

Weiss and Ren shared a knowing look as Ren replied to her, "Yeah, something like that."

At the jokingly tone he had used, she immediately sat down, her head swirled in thought. THEY HAVE SECRET TOGETHER!... Ren rarely joked and he just did for WEISS. Her teeth started to clench behind her sealed lips… WHAT WAS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN REN AND WEISS- She stopped herself... Was she jealous? She continued to eat as she let everyone's conversation go through one ear and out the other… No… She can't be jealous… Ren and her are just friends! Best Childhood Friends… She agreed with the statement, as she didn't want to doubt that title right now.

Nora silently thanked Ruby as the said brunette cleared her throat, to draw the attention to her and away from Nora's own thoughts. Ruby smiled as she took a mug some hidden pocket she had, "I had another run in with my secret admirer."

The whole table roared at the new information, which caused some tables to glance back in confusion.

Nora sprung into action, "YAY! WHAT HAPPEN?"

Ruby giggled at her reaction as Yang stared her down, "Lil' SIS! When did this happen? You were napping before you came down here."

Ruby rubbed her thumb subconsciously on the handle of the mug, "Apparently they left it on the windowsill when I was asleep. When I woke up from the smell of the hot chocolate, the mug was still warm, so I just missed them."

Blake added, "Are you sure your secret admirer isn't a ninja?"

Ruby shook her head, "Maybe… But the only person I know whose a ninja is Ren."

Ren put both of his hands in front of him, as if he was surrendering, "Not me, I've got someone else on my mind."

Everyone gasped at the new information. Nora dropped her fork as some pancake fell from her mouth in shock… WEISS!

Ren held a moment of panic at everyone's reaction before he exclaimed, "I'm just kidding… No one is on my mind…" Everyone gave him a weird look before they paid their attention back to Ruby.

The said girl cocked her eyebrow up before she continued, "Okay… Anyways, they have seemed to have another go at the strawberry hot chocolate…"

"And?" Pyrrha and Jaune asked in unison.

"This time it was actually nice… Quite nice… In fact I think it's my new favourite beverage."

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ren share a smile with Weiss… Odd… She shook her head again as she listened to Blake's question, "You know he could hear you if he's in the food hall right now…"

Ruby smiled as she placed the mug on the table, "Yeah… That's the whole point."

* * *

"Weiss where you going?" Ruby asked.

"… To call my sister again."

Nora sighed at the muffled mentions of Weiss from the other side of the door. She sat on her bed as she stared out into the night sky. It was just she and Ren again as Pyrrha and Jaune went to go train.

"Nora? You okay? You were acting up at dinner today."

Nora took in the image of Ren as he was in his pajamas just like her, ready to go to sleep. He slept on the other bed in the middle of Jaune and Pyrrha's, right beside her bed. Nora gave a smile, clearly tired from the day, "Nope, I'm all fine here."

Ren still had a worried expression on his face. Nora rolled her eyes at his mothering. Her lips almost moved… They were about to utter the words that would… She stood up quietly and walked the metre to Ren. With her index finger she tapped his nose, "Boop."

Ren smiled at the affectionate action before he slid into his bed, "Goodnight Nora."

Nora smiled back as she made her way to her bed, laid down and reached for the hanging line of the lamp, "Night Ren."

And with that the lamp shut off.

* * *

 **OKAY! CHAPTER SEVEN DOWN! Get it? Because I'm DOWN at the end again... Sorry, too much? I guess I'm a the mixture of Ruby and Yang in my group.**

 **If you guys have listened to 'Boop' by Jeff William and Casey Lee William, then the last part of the chapter would make sense. And if haven't… WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! There is even one for some of the other ships. SO GO WATCH IT**

 **-ahem-**

 **ALERT ALERT ALERT:**

 **Anyways about the OCs, if any of you didn't see what I added to the last chapter was that I would only pick out two OCs if I get many. I know this may seem a tad bit unfair to the others but I must do what I must do… The two that I'll pick would be plot relevant, as they'll appear in an arc so aidansidhe don't worry, I won't 'drown' this fanfic with meaningless OCs, they'll become important ;)**

 **Other than that only small thing about the OCs is that I may have to tweak them a tad bit, but I'll try to keep most of what any of you sent in.**

 **Anyways (I've been saying that a lot today) I see you all in the next chapter :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Late Nights

**Chapter 8:** Late Nights

* * *

Weiss wiped droplets of sweat from her forehead as she closed the door of the main building of Beacon. Her back rested against the door as she straightened her red apron for no one particular. She had just locked up the kitchen and was taking a small break outside before she headed back for her dorms.

" _SNOW SIS! It's already 12! We have to stop for TODAY!" Neptune complained as he slumped himself on the chair that was between Jaune and Sun who were almost about to fall of their own chairs from drowsiness and boredom._

" _I NEED to get this right NEPTUNE! I plan this to be the next gift and there has been already two days since the last gift." Weiss said as she angrily scrubbed the spatula to perfection. The frustration of this hard recipe showed through her cleaning._

 _Jaune fell of his chair, face down to the floor, "I can't believe we didn't even succeed today… Me and Pyrrha missed out on yesterday's and today's training just for you Snow Fl-Ughhh."_

 _Sun looked over to Jaune before he let out a small burp, "Princess, the last pie did a number on us, we can't fit anything more into our stomach."_

 _Before Weiss could even retaliate, Pyrrha interrupted from a chair she sat on by a stainless steel table close to where Ren and Weiss were washing the dishes from the second attempt of the pie for the night. "Do not forget that tomorrow is a Wednesday and we have school still. Today Jaune kept nodding off and steered away from food for the entire morning. We ALL need to rest."_

 _Weiss stopped her soap scrubbing and stared into her reflection of the pie tray, "… Am I even going to get anywhere?"_

 _Ren took the pie tray from her and turned the tap off, "We all need a break." He turned to Pyrrha, "Could you at least help those three up and too the door." Pyrrha nodded and started to pull them up with her huntress strength. Ren then faced Weiss, "You need to sleep as well. As much as practice is perfect, in this instance you need to take time to gather your thoughts."_

 _Weiss sighed and visibly let go of the stiffness in her muscles. She the took the plate back from Ren's hands and turned the tap back on, "You should go on ahead as well. I know on Wednesday's you wake up early to make pancakes for your team, you should be getting some rest and besides, I am the one who seeked out help from you and I should then be the one tidying up. I'll make sure to lock up, okay?"_

 _Ren studied Weiss facial expression and sighed, "Alright, but don't even try to have another attempt at that pie."_

 _With that he moved the chairs back to the corner of the room where they were stacked and closed the doors. Weiss listened as his footsteps quickly joined Pyrrha's and the other three boys. The steps faded before being followed by the loud clicks of the main building's door. Weiss faced the sink and continued to finish washing._

Weiss yawned as she thought back to the situation as she made her way up the steps to the floor her dorm was on. When she finally reached she turned the nob she was welcomed by the silence filled with quiet breaths of her teammates as they were in a deep sleep… Or only of Yang and Blake as Weiss eyes boggled at the sight of Ruby's bed.

Black sheets went around the suspended bed, which effectively covered whoever sat on the bed from the inside and blocked the moonlight coming in from the window.

"Ruby?" She asked in a stern yet curious voice as she intentionally made the whisper just loud enough for only people awake to hear.

A head stuck out from the back sheet of the bed, "WE-"

Ruby was immediately interrupted from the finger on her lip as Weiss pointed to their other roommates who were soundly asleep. Ruby moved the finger from her mouth and exclaimed in a quieter tone, "Weiss! Where the heck do you disappear off to at this time?!"

Weiss stared Ruby through her eyes to make her statement more convincing, "Calling my sister again."

Ruby, having heard this reason many times decided to believe it but still scoffed, "Your sister must love to talk to you… At this time."

Weiss quietly butted, "This is the only time she is not on duty."

Ruby nodded before her nose caught a whiff of something, "Is that strawberries I smell?!"

Weiss halted and carefully answered, "Winter told me of this really nice strawberry recipe… She told me how to cook it over the phone."

Ruby, entranced by the strawberries completely forgot of Weiss' odd behavior and focused on only the strawberries, "That explains the apron! Thought you were helping my admirer for a moment." Weiss heart stopped at the close call. He heart then started to slowly shrivel in sadness as Ruby didn't even consider her a candidate but nonetheless she kept a neutral face as Ruby continued, "Can I have a taste at whatever you were cooking?"

Weiss face then grimaced as she thought back to her two failed attempts of pie from tonight, "Nope… They failed…"

"Aw, strawberry recipes are hard to find these days! Which makes me think that my admirer must have a gift! That strawberry hot chocolate I got was delish!" Ruby said as she perfectly threw another crumpled up piece of paper into the trashcan despite the black sheets that blocked her view. Weiss fingered the sheets between her right hands index finger and thumb, "What exactly is this for anyway?"

Ruby grinned at the question, "It helps me think… You know what?" The brunette moved to the side a bit as she also pulled the sheets to the side to reveal more of her bed. The red-tipped-haired girl patted a spot beside her on the bed.

Weiss leaned back from the bed, her hands still firmly gripped on Ruby's bed and her feet planted on her own, "Oh no, there is no way I'm going up there."

Ruby still held the sheet open, "Weiss, a few weeks ago you infused dust into the ropes saying that the 'dust of strength' would make the ropes ten times stronger, and be able to hold the whole team up. You didn't want this 'death trap' falling since it's ropes did start to fray."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Which we had to go through the hassle of replacing them before adding the dust in," Weiss put her hand up to Ruby, "I won't stay like this forever you know."

Ruby gave off an excited smile as she grabbed Weiss hand and practically flung the alabaster girl up there. When she made sure Weiss was comfortably lying on the bed on her back, she closed the sheets and laid herself down.

Weiss gasped as small stars and planets of different colour started to light up around them, dotting the ceiling, walls exposed inside, the headboard and the inside of the black sheets.

"Pretty ain't it?" Ruby asked as she put two arms behind her head. Her head faced up at the ceiling.

"Very childish of you… But it is nice Ruby."

Ruby hummed in response as she continued to gaze up. Weiss took a chance and glanced at Ruby, this time the brunette's face was lit up by a gently glow from the stars, which made her smile brighten up Weiss' life more than usual. Weiss face grew hot as her heartbeat grew faster at the realization that she and Ruby were in a small place together… Only them… And they were so close to each other. She silently thanked the darkness for concealing her blush.

Ruby began to explain in whispers, "The stars and planets are made up of 'glow' dust which are all dyed in different soft colours… My mother and me made them together… These things were always hung up in my room. I brought them to Beacon as other than my red cape, they reminded me of her… They help me think, they clear my mind you know… Yang doesn't even know about these stars, she always thinks I just go into these black sheets so I can sulk and grow mushrooms or something," She chuckled at her own comment, "You are the only person who has seen this other than my mom."

Weiss felt very special… Out of all people, Ruby decided to show her, not even Yang. Her heart warmed as she smiled at Ruby's fond memory of her mother, "She sounds like she was the best mother ever."

Ruby nodded and sighed happily at the memories, "Yeah, these stars bring out best memories of her."

Weiss gave Ruby a soft smile as the two basked in the soft glow of the stars, everything peaceful for this one moment. Weiss them made a small mental note in her mind. This moment… This moment full of quiet whispers and fond memories… This intimate moment between only her and Ruby… This one was one she was going to definitely remember.

Weiss prolonged the moment for a bit longer before she asked a question, "If this is out… What are you having trouble thinking about?"

Ruby glanced at Weiss' concerned face and let out a quiet laugh, "Nothing serious… Just having trouble about writing about a specific topic to my old friends back at Signal."

Weiss offered, "You do know I can give a word of advice… Or you can just talk about it if you want! Only… Only if you want."

Ruby eyes flickered to the heiress for a moment before contemplating, "I… I guess…" She placed her hands on her stomach, which made her seem very composed at the moment. "In the last letter, I mentioned the secret admirer and maybe accepting their advances from them…"

Weiss heart leapt in hope as Ruby continued, "I also then wrote to them that it was only because my c… crush has gone busy lately and doesn't spend time as… He usually does. And I thought that soon maybe the crush would fade."

Weiss then decided to interrupt, "Is you crush… Really in Beacon?"

Ruby stiffened, as she faced away from Weiss, "Yeah…"

"Do I know them?"

Ruby stopped for a moment, her voice still in whispers, "I… guess? But you won't be able to guess."

Weiss decided to let Ruby continue, to not make Ruby more uncomfortable and to avoid her heart's intent to deal with Ruby's crush that was apparently dissing the scythe wielder a lot recently. Ruby spoke, "When I got their letter today they asked… Would I be able to let go? Because I apparently only dropped… him because I needed a reason to follow the secret admirer."

Weiss heart stopped. Her lips quivered as they threatened to let out a whimper. Ruby had been lying to herself… And all the lies she has transferred to her… Has been giving her false hope this whole time. Weiss stayed painfully silent as Ruby continued, "It kinda makes me look pathetic… This crush I've had for a year now… And as much as I try to think elsewhere, I still think about him. I'm not even sure it is even just a crush anymore…"

Dammit, Weiss now had to go against the word 'love' now. Her hope diminished a tenfold. Weiss took a breath, as she kept all her emotions in check… Acceptance… She had to accept the whole situation…"What do you like… about that person?"

Ruby glanced at her in surprise as she read Weiss' face, as she expected to see the cold exterior… which Ruby instead found to contain actual genuine curiosity and an odd speck determination. She shifted her eyes and faced the ceiling once again. The younger huntress closed her eyes… and imagined her love's face, "… He's quite pretty…? Nope beautiful… And h-his eyes… I can't help but drown in them! Oh and the way h-he holds himself… so confident…" Ruby voice became quieter as she spoke to herself more than to Weiss, "He is also very considerate… To others it may not seem like it but h-he has a soft side he only shows to those who are special…"

"… Ruby… Are you one of those special people?"

Ruby put a finger to her chin, "Maybe… H… He does show that side to me…"

Weiss clenched her teeth together… What was she thinking NOW! She went into this conversation hoping to get the advantage over her competition… Weiss looked at Ruby's troubled face… She seemed so confused… Weiss has noticed for a while now, as she seen the younger girl same troubled look on her face during Professor Port's classes. "M… Maybe he could… reciprocate your feelings?"

Ruby gave out a helpless chuckle, full of emptiness, "I sure he's straight Weiss."

Weiss raised a white eyebrow in confusion, eyes slowly widened, "Ruby…?"

Ruby halted her words before she sat straight up. He head thudded loudly on the ceiling. Her growth spurt was starting to get very prominent. "STRAIGHT! H-he seems straight for another girl…" She grabbed some papers on the corner of her bed along with a pen, "I-I know what to write to Signal now!" She fumbled with the papers her hand shook as they struggled to get a single piece under Weiss' gaze. She let the papers drop to her lap, "I… Thank you Weiss, for staying up and talking to me… We've haven't been having these kind of deep conversations in while. Thanks."

Weiss still confused still nodded her head, "You're welcome Ruby. Thanks for showing me this… Captivating makeshift planetarium." Weiss gave Ruby one last tired smile before she exited the black sheets and headed down from Ruby's bed.

Weiss looked out to moon that peeked from behind the curtains. Ruby… She was still in love with that person… She clenched the hem of the apron as tears threatened to fall out. Yang's immensely loud snores brought her back. She released her apron. She was better than this… She can't keep crying forever. She moved to her wardrobe and took out her nightgown and quickly changed into it, not bothered to move to the bathroom as the black sheets covered Ruby's vision. The heiress tucked herself in soundlessly as she listened to Ruby's loud mutters, "Dear Arkana and everyone at Signal…" Weiss' eyes couldn't take it any longer and grew heavy before it shut. As Ruby's now incoherent mumbles lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The sun had just peaked over the horizon when Weiss was in the kitchen again. She was accompanied by Ren, who was in a different bay making pancakes for everyone's breakfast as he now trusted that Weiss knew what changes to make to the recipe from their countless attempts from the two night before.

Ren was honestly surprised by the girl's newfound determination when she had 'bumped' into Ren on the way to the kitchen. Although the lack of the white-haired girl's small talk was starting to bother him, "Weiss… Did something happen when we left you last night? Please tell me you weren't here all night."

Weiss gave a small chuckle, "Of course Ren, I would have slept in with Ruby today since our morning classes were canceled…"

Ren watched Weiss as she stared out from the window, briefly up to the sky, "Why are you so quiet?"

"I've… Been thinking."

Ren put his whisk down and grabbed a chair nearby his bay, "Care to tell."

Weiss checked over her ingredients as they cooked over the stove and turned it off. She spooned a bit of the batter and placed it on a small plate and headed towards Ren. She placed the plate on Ren's bench and pulled a chair to sit next to him, "Ruby and I talked about her love interest last night."

Ren formed an 'o' with his mouth.

"Apparently she still in love with him from the sounds of it."

"You oddly don't seem disheartened."

Weiss faced him, "I… figured out that if I want to win Ruby's affections… I can't keep giving up… Like back at the start when I met up with Sun and Neptune! But, I must keep trying until she tells me to stop… Or when she gets a boyfriend or married or something…" Weiss stopped being able to form coherent sentences for a moment before she stood up on her chair, "GIVING UP IS FOR LOSERS! I CAN'T GIVE UP UNTIL IT'S OVER!"

Ren seemed overwhelmed by Weiss sudden enthusiasm but he still gave a small applause to her, most people would have given up, but not this girl. While Weiss was up on her chair he took the dish and spoon on the side, he tasted the batter. His eyes lit up, "Weiss, I think you were successful."

The said girl's eyes lit up in victory as she jumped off the chair, "Good! I'm hoping to send the WHOLE pie to Ruby today."

Ren cocked an eyebrow at the decision but Weiss kept her head high as she strutted towards her bay, "I'm pulling all the big guns right now… The only way to that dolt's heart is through her stomach."

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I know I'm kinda late but this year is still only a few days old, so just try to take that in.**

 **Anyways, ALL OF YOU GUYS made the starting of this year special as I opened my emails to realize that my first fanfic has reached 100 FOLLOWS!**

 ***cue internal and probable external squealing***

 **I'm happy that you guys are interested in this fanfic and hope you guys even get more lost in it (kinda sounds like I'm hoping for the worst for you all)**

 **Anyways**

 **ALERT ALERT ALERT**

 **Just wanted to let you know that I have chosen a female OC! And again congrats to the person I chose and sorry for people I had to leave out due to my limited spots. Now all I need is ONE more OC but this time it has to be a male. And if I don't get any in the necessary time, I might have to ask to genderbend some of the female OCs that were submitted or create my own. But if you do want to get word if your OC has been chosen you should PM rather than leave it in a review. But if you do leave it in a review, I will still take it into account.**

…

 **Anyways, now that I'm done with the alert… to the reviews!**

 **To rebekahtpe: I've also got a Nora in my group but lets just say… She's a bit on the dirty side. Also have a Ren and a Pyrrha/Blake.**

 **To GrnDrgnzrd: I have noticed you in every chapter… Thanks for regularly commenting :D**

 **OKAY! You guys probably have better things to read instead of my blabbering about so before you go, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!  
**

 **See you all in the next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Stalking? You mean tracing

**Chapter 9:** Stalking? You mean tracing

* * *

Nora frowned as she saw Weiss enter the dorm room with Ren. For the past two weeks the two have seemingly gotten closer. She stayed under the covers of the bed, and pretended to act asleep as she watched as Pyrrha and Jaune, who were waiting for Ren to come back, jump up as Jaune's mouth watered, "REN! You made biscuits this time?!"

Ren held a tray of fresh out of the oven steaming biscuits, which had been sprinkled with sugar. He placed it on the study table nearby the door and explained, "I'm not the chef this time," He bowed and gestured to Weiss, "My newest pupil here baked these vanilla biscuits today."

Nora's eyes widened. Luckily everyone was near the door to not notice the hyperactive girl's head as it peeked over the covers.

As Pyrrha and Jaune picked out a biscuit Ren explained further, "This morning I found this girl going through the kitchen's recipe books instead of the usual strawberry themes. She then asked me to help with the terms then critique her as she rolled the dough and so forth."

Pyrrha, with her eyes lit up from the biscuit's flavor asked, "Weiss, why did you try a recipe without strawberries?"

Weiss crossed her arms, "What's wrong with expanding my skills. It may become useful as I bake more desserts."

Ren then loudly stated to the blonde and red head, "She confessed earlier that she is becoming increasingly more interested in baking."

Weiss blabbered, "REN! You are not supposed to say THAT!"

Pyrrha halted her, "It's okay Weiss, it's good you've taken up a hobby."

Jaune stuffed his eighth biscuit in his mouth, "That explains why you spend much more time in the kitchen."

Pyrrha took the ninth biscuit in Jaune's hand, "What about Nora? Would she want these biscuits?"

Weiss pushed the tray to them, "You should finish it before she wakes up. How are we going to explain that I made these treats…" She looked up to Ren and then back to the Jaune and Pyrrha, "Ren and I are an unlikely pair and I don't want to tell another person the reason of all… This."

The cogs in Nora's head started to whirl, what exactly was Weiss and Ren hiding… Why does everyone in team JNPR except her know this?

Jaune took the biscuit from Pyrrha and stuffed in into his mouth, "Love the notion Snow Queen. I will discard the evidence for you."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes as she questioned, "Wait… Ren called you his 'newest pupil'?

Weiss nodded in affirmation, "That is because he decided to 'officially' teach me everything he knows about baking… So technically he is the teacher and I am the student."

Pyrrha clapped her hands genuinely, "Bravo Weiss!"

Ren cleared his throat, "Speaking of teaching, Weiss," Weiss turned to him, "Your first lesson is knowing what ingredients are the best and which is what. Since today is a Saturday we should all go down to Vale and shop for ingredients. You see, the pantry in the kitchen is running low on stock and I can get permission from Professor Ozpin to restock the pantry."

"What about Nora? Wouldn't it be odd if you, Jaune and Pyrrha are not here?" Weiss asked.

Jaune swallowed the last biscuit from the tray, "She mentioned that she was going to spend the day sparring with Yang. You should have seen her, she was bouncing off the wall in excitement."

Weiss took in the information, "That's good. I guess I'll meet you there, I need to buy new mugs with Sun and Neptune, I heard one of the cooks in the food hall complaining about all the mugs that have gone missing."

Jaune wiped the crumbs off the edge of his mouth, "Now that we got that all cleared up. I'm going to have a small jog around the school to burn off these sweets. By the way they were AWESOME Weiss."

"Let me join you Jaune." Pyrrha added before the pair left the dorm.

After a small sigh Weiss bid Ren goodbye as she and Ren parted ways, Weiss to her dorm to get ready and Ren heading to Ozpin to ask for permission.

Nora was now alone in the room. She sat up and thought… Weiss is being very secretive… She has been spending more time with the people all mentioned… The girl pulled out her scroll and pressed call on a specific contact. With her high pitchy voice she spoke to the receiver, "Hi Yang! Yep wanted to cancel what we had planned today… Why? Well I've got something else coming up…"

* * *

Weiss looked through the shelves of the ceramic's store, full of countless mugs, "Sun, are you sure buying different types of mugs would not make it look… tacky? I don't want Ruby to think that I'm not bothered to buy the same mugs and think I'm poor or something."

Sun stuck his head above the height of the shelf from the other side, "Snow Princess, it's the complete opposite."

"Yeah!" Neptune agreed as he walked up to Weiss and handed her a mug he picked out. It was decorated with snowflakes. "The fact all the mugs are different makes it seem you went out of your way to make every girl different."

Weiss looked at the mug before Sun's tail picked it from the handle. Weiss followed the tail to see that the faunus was now sitting on top of the shelf. Sun placed the mug beside him, "Neptune that mug kinda shouts out 'Weiss', doesn't it?"

Weiss shouted in a whisper, "SUN! You idiot get down there before the shopkeeper kicks us out of the store!"

Sun scratched the back of his head and hopped down beside Neptune. Weiss satisfied turned them to the shelf, "Now if you won't mind, pick out every mug that looks good with red on it.

Weiss walked out of the store her hands strained from carrying the bags full of heavy mugs. She placed the bags beside her as she heard a 'bing' from her shoulder bag. The ID caller displayed Ren' face. She read the text;

 **Ren: [The three of us are getting on an airship now so we'll meet you at the docks.]**

Weiss looked around her, at the bags full of mugs, "Oh dust! I still need to go grocery shopping with Ren!" She groaned at her predicament.

The two boys from Haven jaws slowly dropped, "Y-you and g-grocery shopping?!" They stuttered in unison from the shock.

Weiss blushed and stomped her foot on the ground, "DON'T YOU TWO IDIOTS REPEAT IT!" She then took the bags from the ground and pushed into their arms, "You two take the mugs! I need to keep it somewhere and it can't be my dorm! And this way you both can go straight back to Beacon while I'll go… shopping."

* * *

Nora stayed close to the wall as she watched the rest of her team from the corner of her eye, moving back around the corner when any of her teammates looked her direction. She felt the ship jolt as it landed back on to the planet's surface. She ignored the odd looks of the other passengers as she stayed by the wall's shadow, only hearing her teammate's as they walked pass her, "Oh, Weiss said she's going to meet me at the dock. Jaune, what are you and Pyrrha gonna do?"

Nora's eyes widened… Ren and Weiss… By themselves?! Her eyes lit up with jealously… Wait, she was just angry at them keeping secrets, not jealous at all…

When people started to fill the ship up to go back to Beacon, she took a step out of the shadows. She bumped into someone.

"O-oh sorry we… NORA?!"

Nora watched as Sun and Neptune gawked at her sudden appearance. Sun spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

Nora replied, "My team and Ice Queen are being weird…"

She heard a noticeable gulp from Sun and Neptune. The blue haired boy stuttered, "YOU CAN'T GO."

Nora eyed him, "WHY?"

Sun groaned, "Neptune, look at what you done now." He nudged Neptune so both of them blocked the way out for Nora, "Sorry Nora but you can't go."

Nora pushed through both of them, "SORRY BUT YOU MADE ME CURIOUS."

She sprinted forward, as she ignored the protests of the two boys. Nora surveyed the area to see Ren and her two other teammates still looking for Weiss. She glanced to her left to see that the heiress waited by a light pole. She giggled stealthily crept nearby the alabaster girl and quietly as she hid behind a crate. She watched as her team met up with the girl.

"Hey Weiss!" Jaune said as he jogged up to the said girl, "Do you know any place me and Pyrrha can hang out while you two are busy."

Weiss eyed him, "Firstly it is Pyrrha and I and, hangout?"

Jaune answered, "Yeah, we don't want to disturb you and Ren."

Nora sunk closer to the crate as she noticed Weiss call Pyrrha out and moved her aside. She listened in as she heard Weiss ask, "Hangout? You better make something out of this."

Pyrrha stuttered, "But I-I-"

"No… no buts." She heard Weiss say, "You better ask him out now or I am telling him."

"Would you Weiss?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"I can tell Ruby the… you know."

"No you wouldn't Pyrrha. You're too nice for that."

Nora's head slowly rose to as they two girls moved back to the boys. She watched as Weiss announced, "You two, Pyrrha has something to say."

Even though she was 'angry' at her team, she felt the anticipation creep up in her at the situation that started to unfold.

Pyrrha took a step in front of Weiss. She glanced back, her feet shuffling and hands clasped together as she looked at Weiss for confirmation. Weiss gave a smirk and made a 'shooing action' at Pyrrha to go out with it already. Pyrrha then felt sudden confidence as she took a deep breath and looked at Jaune with determination, "Jaune. I know this is out of the blue but I am being very honest… Will you go out with me?"

Ren's eyes boggled as Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a shocked blank face. Weiss' composure fell a little as she observed Jaune's reaction yet, Pyrrha held her dignity and didn't run. She waited for his answer. After a few long second he managed to get out, "Like a d-date?"

Pyrrha smiled, "Like a date."

Jaune's face grew red as he looked to the ground, "Um… Am I even wearing the right clothes?"

Pyrrha's eyes lit up as she grabbed his hand, "Well, I think you look handsome."

Jaune's face started to burn red as he started to sputter incoherent words. Pyrrha, happy with the outcome turned around to Ren and Weiss, "Well, we will be going now. I will see you two later."

She turned to Jaune whose face was started to cool down. Although, it started to heat up again as Pyrrha intertwined their hands together. With a light pink blush on her face she and Jaune walked towards the park.

Nora was squealing internally. If she weren't hiding, she would be shaking Ren widely in disbelief at the sudden development. Ren… Her thoughts stopped as she watched Ren and Weiss as the pair walked towards the grocery store. She stalked- She followed their trail, hiding behind each bush she came across.

* * *

In envy Nora watched as Ren and Weiss interacted.

"So, tell me the difference between plain flour and self raising flour?" Ren asked as he and Weiss walked down the bakery isle.

Weiss, never being in a grocery store before gawked at the amount of food on each of the hundreds of shelved in the shop. Her amazement at the sheer number of items in one roof and baking on her mind made Weiss forget about this place being a 'commoner's place'. Nonetheless she still answered the question.

Nora bit her lip harder and harder as she followed the pair through the isles, her thoughts growing wild. They have good chemistry… Of course Ren would choose her, Weiss isn't as annoying as she is… Not wild… And Ren probably saw her as a childhood friend… Heck even a sister probably…

Nora's brain then accidently tripped over to the… 'polluted' side of her, which rarely came out in these kind of situations… She could break her legs… But that be too obvious... She thought sarcastically as she devised a small plan to make the heiress a fool in front of Ren. On her right she spied a box full of washing powder. She picked up the box; it looked similar to the self-raising flour. A smile crept up her face as she waited for the right moment for the heiress to leave the trolley unattended for a moment. Nora zipped to the trolley before she took the flour and placed the washing powder.

She giggled manically as she watched Ren and Weiss approach the counter with the two trolleys full of ingredients. Sure, washing powder wasn't spectacular, but Weiss' nature was to be very precise about her choices… It would affect her gravely on the inside. As Ren and Weiss placed the food on the conveyer belt Ren noticed the powder, "Since when did we put this here?"

Weiss looked at it, "I don't recall ever going through the cleaning section."

Ren stared at the powder before he sighed, "Some kid must of played some weird prank on us and swapped it out for the self-raising flour. Just wait, I'll go get the flour."

Nora heart cracked at the 'kid' comment… For what? She wasn't sure. Nora then face palmed, that didn't even do anything.

* * *

Nora sighed in defeat as she trudged behind them as the pair left the shop, pushing the heavy bags on one trolley… They do make a… cute couple? She definitely wasn't needed anymore… Ren probably stop talking to her… Nora shook the thoughts out of her head. Enough of that, she decided to just eavesdrop;

"What do you have planned for tomorrow, since you made sure we bought extra strawberries today?" Ren asked as he pushed the trolley.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and looked at the notes she typed down, "I had tarts in mind this time…"

Ren rested his elbows on the handle of the trolley as he kept pushing it, the wheels squealing in protest of the sudden weight, "Why exactly?"

Weiss concentrated her gaze on the scroll as her face heated up.

Nora rolled her eyes, is this a moment they were having?

Weiss spoke, "I heard Ruby ranting about craving tarts all of a sudden… I think it would go well with the strawberry hot chocolate too."

Nora blinked at the odd answer… That wasn't in the slightest romantic to Ren. It was kind of sweet for Weiss to bake for Ruby like her-

Nora's brain slowly connected the dots, her eyes widening at all the realizations that ran though her mind. Without a second thought her stood up from the bush and screamed at Weiss, "YOU ARE THE SECRET ADMIRER!"

* * *

Weiss nestled her face into her hands as she groaned, "I can't believed that just happened."

The heiress walked to the docks, where they had agreed to meet up with Pyrrha and Jaune after the pair's small date. Beside her was Ren as he silently adored Nora as she giggled on the other side of Weiss, with a skip in her step. Weiss felt so out of place being in the middle of the two. She fought the feeling down as Nora exclaimed, "THIS EXPLAINS SO MUCH! I'VE NOTICED YOU HAVE STARTED TO SPEND LESS TIME WITH YOUR GROUP… AHHHHHHH! IT'S ALL CONNECTING!"

Weiss feet stopped in their tracks… All this fussing for Ruby has made her see less of her own team in the past two weeks… She had to make it up to them somehow.

Nora's blabbering stopped all of a sudden as she suddenly got had a depressed expression on her face. Weiss eyed her worriedly, "Nora, what is the matter?"

Ren heard Weiss question and immediately focused on Nora in concern. The redhead faced Ren nervously, "If you want me to be honest…"

The sudden drop of pitch in her voice made Ren swap places with Weiss, making the alabaster girl's hands grip on the trolley. Nora looked to her feet, "I was starting to feel… Lonely at night… You, Jaune and Pyrrha would suddenly leave the dorm and… sure Pyrrha and Jaune had their private lessons but you had no reason and you just… Left."

Ren guided Nora off the sidewalk and on to some chairs and table that a café had left out. They two started to have a deep conversation; their voices low into almost whispers. Weiss got the memo and left them… They would be there for a while.

Weiss continued to push the trolley to the docks… If she didn't like baking this much, she would be caught dead doing a 'commoner' pastime. As she reached the docks she saw Pyrrha and Jaune conversing… It seems that Jaune got comfortable with the idea as the two were noticeably flirting. Weiss rolled her eyes and stated as she became within earshot of the couple, "You two are already a couple."

Jaune smirked, "Sorry Snow Queen but this won't end."

Pyrrha gave a fond glance to Jaune as she asked about the elephant in the room, "Where is Ren?"

"He found Nora."

Pyrrha and Jaune shared a shocked look as Jaune questioned, "Does she-

"Yep." Weiss interrupted, "She does…" She then felt a spur of vibration in her pocket. She took out her scroll:

 **Ren: [Me and Nora might be here for a while so don't wait for us.]**

Weiss sighed as she picked a few bags, "Are you two going to help me? I can't exactly bring this trolley to the ship."

* * *

Weiss cut through her breakfast's eggs as she continued to listen to Ruby and Yang as they went through their playful argument. Weiss was true to her word and decided to spend the whole day with her team.

Yesterday, she met up with Ren and Nora who had just came back from the airship. After a very energetic conversation, Weiss was confident to say that Nora was pretty much on board, now with the promise that if she was going to pull late night cooking with Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha, that she would be allowed to attend as well.

She munched her eggs as she eagerly waited for team JNPR to pop into the food hall as she had devised a small plan to deliver the tarts she made for Ruby. Her patience paid off as she heard the door slam open as Nora giggled manically down the rows of tables and stopped at Ruby, "RUBY GUESS WHAT?!"

Ruby's eyes lit up in excitement, "Secret admirer?"

"SECRET ADMIRER!"

Weiss had to admit; Nora was a pretty good actress.

Pyrrha followed after Nora, albeit more calmer with an air of authority, "Ruby, we saw this at your dorm's door when we were about to leave."

Pyrrha placed four tarts in front of her.

Ruby began to drool before she popped the small tart into her mouth, "MMMmmmm… So DELICIOUS! And they made enough for everyone on the team!" Ruby exclaimed as she passed one to Blake whose calm and mysterious façade almost melted at the flavor and threw one into Yang's mouth as the blonde eyes lit up in surprise at the good mixture of flavor, "SIS! You were right! This person knows their recipes well!"

Weiss groaned internally… All four was meant for only Ruby… "Ruby, don't you think the secret admirer would not like it if you didn't eat all of it."

Ruby giggled, "Nonsense! I had one tart and that's enough! If they really do like me, they know I love to share with my group… which reminds me…" Ruby held the last tart to Weiss' face, "Take it!"

Weiss was taken back, "No I couldn't that'll be rude to the-hmph!"

She was interrupted as Ruby had leaned over the table and pushed the tart as she spoke. Weiss mouth immediately closed at the sudden intrusion as Ruby finger landed on her lips… And lingered longer than it should of. Weiss failed to comprehend what was happening as she watched Ruby making chewing gestures so she could eat the tart. As Weiss chewed she feigned surprise since she had tasted it earlier.

Ruby happy with Weiss reaction started to fawn over the mug full of the signature hot chocolate and marshmallows that Jaune brought over. She traced over the designs on the side of the mug being a red rose with its vines continuing around the mug.

Weiss put her thoughts together as she watched the brunette sip on the chocolate… She fed… me… And her finger was on my lips… She basically kissed Ruby's finger. Her face exploded red as she faced down to her breakfast to hide her face. Her palms felt sweaty as she almost felt steam escaping her pores. The heiress heard giggles. Weiss head shot up to Nora who muffled her full blown her laughs by her hand. Weiss glared at her before she heard Blake beside her, "Weiss, you feel incredibly warm all of a sudden."

She glared at Nora harder as they hyperactive girl giggled at the cat faunus' comment.

* * *

 **HEYA THERE!**

 **When typing this chapter, everything was all over the place. I knew what I wanted to do but I tried to do it all at once but that didn't work out… But hey if I'm here right now, that means I somehow got through it.**

 **And I know with this chapter there are questions:**

 **Yes Jaune and Pyrrha are actually together… When will everyone know? Well when I want to! (also the couple is like the type who would only tell you if you asked)**

 **I am a heavy hinter, so in these chapters, I make sure to read through it as some of it is INTENTIONAL!**

 **ALERT ALERT ALERT**

 **Alright! Just wanted you all to know that the male OC is still open and if you want to enter, you better do it damn now! As I already mentioned the female one and I need to set it up before the arc comes up so go ahead and try if you want ;)**

 **Now to the REVIEWS  
**

 **To RWBYfan2016 and GrnDrgnzrd: Thanks for the support you two! Happy that you guys decided to come into my world and decide to stay here! As you probably know I love to connect to others so leaving reviews like this makes me all giddy inside :D**

 **OKAY! I think I was kinda all over the place in the Author's note but anyways…**

 **I'll see ya in the next chappie!**


	10. Chapter 10: Waltz of Stares (Part 1)

**Chapter 10:** Waltz of Stares (Part 1) – Dorm Sisters

* * *

Weiss rolled her eyes at Pyrrha and Jaune as they practiced. She, Sun and Neptune sat on the rooftop as they watched the new couple practiced… More like flirting. Pyrrha was behind Jaune as she helped Jaune block with is shield, her arms directing Jaune's arms by going through the motions.

Neptune exaggerated, "Jaune already knows how to use his shield! This is so unnecessary."

Weiss continued to look down at her scroll as she defended the pair, "Just let them have their moment. Once they get used to their relationship this flirting would hopefully die down… We don't want them to kick us off the roof."

Sun sighed, "Well, Jaune has gotten better… But can they just STOP rubbing it in our faces. I mean, we don't exactly have anyone to do THAT with right now." Sun gestured to romantic atmosphere that formed exclusively around the Arkos couple.

Neptune glanced at his partner in confusion, "Don't you have Blake. I saw you ask her to the dance today."

Sun scratched his head, "It's not like that, she and I were talking and she complained about showing up alone. Apparently she told all of you's," He specifically pointed to Weiss, "that she had someone in mind kinda. But apparently she didn't have the courage to go ask so we both reached a compromise and decided to go together. She did warn me that her first dance was saved… I guess it was that person since she started blushing and yeah…"

Weiss let the two boys' conversation fall into the background as she flicked through the images of dresses on her scroll. She was about to dive into another website until a familiar image flashed on to the screen. The heiress' face scrunched up in distain before she faced the scroll face down on the concrete; as she allowed the call go the voice mail. She let the boys segway her into the conversation:

"Speaking of decorations… Weiss, I heard you and Xiao Long were planning dance this year." Sun said as he and Neptune turned to Weiss.

Weiss became eager with confidence, "That is right Sun, we took over the planning since team CVFY's mission was taking longer than expected. Which is why until the dance, I can't bake anything for Ruby this whole week."

Sun and Neptune nodded in agreement. Neptune's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh! You were going to announce the theme tomorrow, right?" Neptune piped in.

"Yep! It took Yang and I a while to come to an agreement, I am pretty sure you two boys would enjoy it."

"Can we please have a head start Snow Sis! Tell us!" Sun begged.

Weiss sighed as she looked at the puppy dogfaces the two boys pulled. Ruby's one looked way cuter, "To be fair I shouldn't…" She took one glance to her 'brothers' and sighed again, "I guess I could… You two have been with me since day one I could tell you… It's going to be a masquerade party."

* * *

Weiss sighed for the thousandth time today as she saw another call go to voice mail. Blake looked her book and asked, "Weiss… Is something wrong? Your scroll has been going off for a while now. Shouldn't you pick it up?"

Weiss groaned as she rolled from her back to her belly on the bed, as she stuffed the scroll under her pillow. Blake raised an eyebrow as she placed her book, faced down on the bedside table in between the bunk beds. The cat faunus sat up and faced Weiss, "You know the other two aren't here right now… You can answer it."

Weiss mimicked Blake and sat on her own bed, "But you are here…"

Blake rolled her eyes, "Want me to leave?"

Weiss shook her head, "It's fine, and I'm not going to answer it either way."

"Can you at least tell me who it is?"

Weiss darted her eyes back and forth, from the pillow and back to Blake. She let out a breath of defeat and took her scroll from under her pillow. She expanded it and showed Blake the caller. The alabaster girl's eyes closed, not wanting to see the picture. Blake leaned in to get a better look, "Winter? You are avoiding your sister?"

Weiss head shot up, her eyes widened as she looked at the back of her scroll, seeing her sister's contact in reverse, "WAIT! Winter?" The short girl turned the scroll back to her and sat on the other side of her bed, away from Blake. She cooled her face before she accepted the call:

"Hello Winter."

" _Weiss. Father called me saying how you have been ignoring his calls."_

Weiss rolled her eyes at the obvious statement as she quickly checked the number of calls; 65 missed calls from father.

" _You better not be rolling your eyes at me."_

"O-of course not Winter."

"… _You stuttered."_

"Sorry Winter."

" _No… You've never done that before… Beacon has really changed you Weiss."_

The younger sister smiled at the fond memories that flashed in her mind, "Yeah… I'm not going to be father's trophy anymore."

" _Speaking of father… He asked me to tell you this…"_

Weiss gulped in fear of the message.

" _He was going to travel to Beacon with Ironwood."_

"WHAT!?"

The said girl stood up to only hit the leg of Ruby's dangling bed.

"O-ow…"

" _Weiss are you okay?"_ Her voice was laced with concern.

"I am fine Winter, I just hit our bunk beds."

" _Bunk beds…? Never mind that but what Father said was that he was coming over to 'check if Beacon was security was fit to keep you safe.'"_

"That isn't really the reason… Isn't it Winter?"

Winter sighed as she sat back down _, "He heard that Beacon had a dance coming up from Ironwood and decided to seize the opportunity to introduce you to some of the suitors he was planning to bring along."_

Weiss groaned as she slammed her head into her hand.

There was a moment of silence before Winter spoke up, _"… You should really come out to him."_

"Winter that is one of the worst ideas you have ever come up with."

" _Weiss, I'm not sure how he would take it but if it went right then maybe he'll set you up with girls instead."_

"Winter! You don't understand, I ALREADY got someone I love."

" _Really? Love… It wouldn't happen to be that red hooded girl in the photo you sent?"_

"HOW?!"

" _Sister's intuition… You know father won't be happy that you went with a girl who isn't connected to any big company."_

"I know but the problem right now is whether I should come out now or not."

"… _Weiss, you should do it now."_

"Bu-"

" _Ah, no buts… It would be better when now than somewhere down the line. Something bad may happen in the future when you try to inherit the company."_

"But the thing is that I DON'T want to inherit the company."

"… _Weiss that is what you are thinking now… You may never know if you do ever change your mind or not… You should come out Weiss."_

Weiss tapped danced her fingers across the covers of her bed she sighed, "Well, Iguess I c-can."

" _Weiss you have to be more confident than that. What's troubling you?"_

"Now that I think about it… I'm not sure how to deliver the news to him… Maybe I shouldn't…"

" _Weiss stop doubting… It would be fine-"_

"NO IT WON'T! Just imagine if you were the cold-hearted and emotionless head of a powerful company and all of a sudden your daughter comes into the office and shouts 'HEY DAD I'M FRICKING GAY!" Weiss breathing went ragged as she started to vent out what was bubbling for the past 18 years of her life.

" _Weiss you are being dramatic. I was going to say it would be fine at the END. There could never be a 'fine' if drama doesn't exist. You have to face that either way, in the end father will find out and if I were you, it would be better if you told him instead of him discovering you 'making out' with your team leader in the broom closet."_

"FIRSTLY, we are not even dating! And I would never do something that scandalous with Ruby in a broom closet."

" _You never know, love makes you do weird things."_

"Ahem."

Moved the scroll from her ear as she slowly turned around to find Blake, as the cat faunus stared at her blankly. Weiss stuttered, "H-hello B-blake." She brought the scroll back to her ear, "Winter… I'm going to have to call you back." With that she tapped the hang up button.

Weiss trudged slowly back to the other side of the bed to face Blake. Her voice wobbled, "C-completely forgot you were there…"

Blake nodded her head as she reached for the tea set that she had brought in earlier and took a cup. Weiss bewildered by Blake's reaction and took the cup from the cat-eared girl. As Blake's poured some tea into the heiress' cup, she spoke, "I already knew."

Weiss jaw dropped to the ground as she watched the faunus pick up her own cup and sip in the tea that was already in there. Weiss immediately shut her mouth when she realized that she started to catch flies, "H-how?"

Blake placed her cup on the plate, the clinking noise making a silent statement. Blake eyes moved to the shorter girl, "I may say that your sudden absences can support that you were increasingly becoming PAINFULLY obvious."

Weiss glanced to the side as she tried to avoid all eye contact, "H-how exactly so?"

Blake sighed… Weiss was trying to avoid the elephant in the room… But nonetheless she gave her reasons, "Try that you have this large blush on your face when the girl gets in close proximity of you and since I'm usually the last one asleep, you sometimes murmur Ruby's name at night." Blake smirked into her cup of tea as she took a sip. "There is also the fact that I am a faunus and with the extra pair of ears… My hearing and smell is quite acute. When Ruby received her gift when she was asleep in her bed, I could clearly hear from outside the door that you activated your glyphs. Its sound is so distinct… Also, you have started to smell like a bakery. No matter how much you wash and clean, the smell from the pastries you bake for Ruby every night just sticks."

Blake wore a small grin in victory as she saw the heiress burning hot red. Her perfectly manicured hands covered her mouth in attempt to calm herself down. Blake decided to add more to the fire, "No one is complaining… In fact Ruby has noticed your new scent and said she liked it… I quote, 'Lavender and cakes mixes really well on Weiss."

Blake watched the girl as she covered her eyes. The faunus then noticed a trickle of blood running down from her nose, "Calm down now Weiss, you are starting to reach Yang temperature."

Weiss removed her hands, following Blake's gaze to the blood that slowly seeped out of her nose. She got a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed her bloodstained skin lightly before she held her nose to stop the blood. Blake then gestured to the bathroom which Weiss took advantage of.

After a few minutes the heiress walked out and sat in front of Blake again, "So, I know you've been wanting to ask a question."

The faunus stared at her right in the eyes, "Are you going to come out?"

Weiss groaned, "Not you too."

Blake crossed her legs and arms, "You know you can't keep quiet forever. When you have to come out to Ruby, everyone will find out eventually… then your father would find out from Nora's blabbering or something like that."

Weiss looked to her knees. She straight with her hands strained on her knees. Heh… Nora's blabbering… You'd be surprised. "Blake… ever since I found out my sexuality… you think I've never thought about this? Every single day I always stumble upon the thought… for years too. If you were gay it is already hard to just come out to your family… imagine that but my judgmental figure of a father… It wouldn't end pretty."

Blake looked up to the roof in thought, she took her time before she gave Weiss her answer, "Of course it would be bad."

Weiss gave her a quizzical look, "What?"

"Accept that it would be bad."

"Blake… To be honest you aren't better than Winter-"

Blake stood up and looked down to her dorm sister, "Weiss. Listen…"

Blake turned to the window opened it as she gazed out, "Do you remember when I ran away when the whole team found out I was a faunus?"

Weiss nodded.

"What did you do when you were looking for me?"

"I was thinking…"

"And what was the conclusion that you came up with?"

"… That it didn't matter… when you said you weren't part of the White Fang… Then you weren't"

Blake turned around to Weiss with a gentle motherly smile, "Back then Weiss, you realized that you couldn't change the fact that I was faunus… You learnt to accept it. Weiss," Blake moved down to sit down next to Weiss, taking the trembling girl's hand, "You can't change the truth, that you are gay, a lesbian. And you can't change the reaction your father will have. No matter when you come out to him… Knowing his nature from you, he'll always be angry at the fact. And even though he is angry, he can't change the fact that you like girls. So instead…" Blake stood up in front of Weiss again,

"So instead of fighting or hoping for it to go away… Instead of running away from your problems, take the Boarbatusk but the horns and get rid of it. And the only way to do that is to face your father head on," Blake held out a fist to Weiss, "With no fear or regrets."

Weiss chuckled quietly, "You are really intent on helping me."

Blake uncurled the fist into a hand to help Weiss up, "Weiss, we are huntresses in training. This is how we fight the problems like grimm, but emotional problems. If we want to be huntresses one day, this would be like one of the many obstacles… Think of it as a mission."

Weiss looked to her hands before she reached out for Blake's open one, allowing the faunus to pull her up. Weiss looked up to Blake, "Thank you Blake… I wish we were sisters in reality."

"Then you would've been a faunus."

"I wouldn't mind."

Blake smiled and patted the heiress on the head, "Would've liked a sister like you… Anyways, when is your father coming?"

Weiss face frowned as she checked her scroll, "The text from Winter said… By tomorrow."

* * *

 **HOWDY VIEWERS!**

 **Yep I know I am doing this in parts so of course this is an arc. Now if you think this is the end calm down, it isn't… That won't be for a while… Until the end of this month since I am determined to finish this before school starts over here. After I finish this story, I have another one in mind… but be prepared as the updates won't be as fast as for this story.**

 **BTW the Male OC thing is still open… just so you know.**

 **Anyways, I need to work on the next part so… TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **To RWBYfan2016 and RWBYGuy2015: … Are you sure you two aren't related?**

 **Okay… Maybe I was a bit weird… But expect the next chapter of this fic in a few days (maybe tomorrow if you're lucky) so…**

 **See ya in the next chapteroo!... (can't believe I just did that)**


	11. Chapter 11: Waltz of Stares (Part 2)

**Chapter 11:** Waltz of Stares – Papa Schnee

* * *

Weiss fiddled with her hair as she sat alone at the fountain in front of the school. She was waiting for a specific airship to arrive. She bit her lip her heart beating… She was going to talk to her father… She was going to tell him or Blake's words for nothing.

Her heart almost stopped when she heard the familiar whirls of a certain airship's propellers. She raised her head to see that in the distance, an airship decorated with the Schnee Dust Company logo had landed. Behind that very ship, dozens ships belonging to the military followed, docking at the entire one side of the floating school. She watched as the doors opened. A man wearing a white suit strutted out, his chest out and arms crossed behind his back. Weiss eyed her father as he came closer, she stayed down until her father was just 12 metres away from her. She stood up in the presence of her father, "Hello father."

Jacques eyes squinted in suspicion before he told Ironwood to go have his meeting with Ozpin, "Weiss, shouldn't you be in classes right now keeping your grades up."

Weiss took a breath in before she gave her father a small fake smile, "Father, I was allowed permission to greet you. In fact I even got a small lunch arranged for the two of us."

Jacques raised his eyebrows at her, "I suppose Schnee's should try not to parade with the other crowd."

Weiss eyes turned around, as she concealed her eyes that gleamed with anger… that 'other crowd' was her friends… and Ruby, "Father, the table is in a separate courtyard."

* * *

The father and daughter sat in silence, the clinking of forks and knives clinking in work. Jacques allowed his daughter to hear his voice. Weiss munched on her broccoli as she listened at her father's words, "Your work here is satisfactory but a 98.5% is not the best. Even it you are the top of your class you should…"

His words faded into the background as Weiss opened her ears to the thoughts that floated around her head. She cut the steak gently, the knife only softly touching the plate. She rose the piece to her mouth… How was she going about this? She and Blake had talked about strategies that Weiss could take to slowly prepare her dad for the news… But all didn't seem right… Her father was hard to deliver news discretely. She lifted her fork to stab another broccoli but instead ended up pushing it around the plate.

"Weiss, it is not ladylike to play with your food! How many times do I have to tell you that a Schnee is beyond perfect?"

The said girl took a deep breath as she picked the broccoli and slowly raised the offended vegetable to her lips.

"Anyways, I heard there was a dance coming up and I decided that it was the best circumstance to introduce you to three suitors instead of waiting for you to return home for the winter break. I had originally arranged them to meet you at the dance, but since I have received news that it was a masquerade ball, I suppose they could meet you at the entrance. I had your maid pick a dress out for you and-"

A fork slamming on to a plate interrupted him, making the table shake. He placed his fork on to the plate and gave Weiss a stare, "What is the meaning of your out burst Weiss? You do know these are tailored made plates that I had asked you to use instead of the crummy Beacon plates."

"Father, I do not wish to meet these… boys."

Weiss' father gave her a strained fake smile as his mouth threatened to shout with anger, "Do you have any idea of what you are saying right now?"

Weiss chose her words carefully, "I do know what I am saying father."

She looked at Jacques who gave her a glare, "It doesn't matter as these boys are heirs to the-"

"I am gay."

Weiss trembled slightly before she stood straight up, not afraid to back down. She looked down at her father, her eyes being almost condescending to her own father. Her father closed her eyes as he too rose up. In lightning speed his hand came up and swung up, and slammed against her cheek.

The sound of flesh being whacked resounded throughout the pavilion.

At that one moment, out of all moments, she had forgot to put her aura up. She felt pain shoot up into her cheek. The cradled her cheek as he father spoke, "Stop playing games and take this seriously."

Weiss brought her hands down and clenched her fist by her sides, "I am NOT lying! I am being SERIOUS!"

Another slap echoed through the air.

"WEISS! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU ARE THE HEIRESS TO MY COMPANY!"

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE… Not anymore… I AM NOT YOUR PAWN FATHER!"

A slap resounded again.

Her eyes were brimming with water at the pain as she gingerly touched her sensitive cheek. The pain had now increased a tenfold. Her father looked down at her, height was in his favour, "Weiss, stop being deluded. This is not real. You can never love a girl. It is impossible, especially if you are my daughter."

Weiss exploded, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?!"

"I, your father who is older than you has experienced more than a girl who has only been here for less than twenty years."

"It wouldn't hurt to show what you learnt from that experience!"

Jacques slapped her again, "I allowed you to go here!"

"YOU JUST ABUSED YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"I am simply disciplining my child. It also appears that she is not grateful for everything I bought her."

"THAT IS IT! BOUGHT! YOU'VE ONLY EVER BOUGHT! All my life I was given everything I wanted except FATHERLY LOVE! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED! The singing lessons, acing every subject I participate in was only done so I can EARN YOUR STUPID FATHERLY LOVE!... FATHER…" Weiss took a breath as she released the clenches of her fists, "Papa, fatherly love can't be bought. You can only give it… It doesn't cost anything, just you to try." Towards the end… She sounded more like a kicked puppy.

Jacques eyes flashed in recognition for a moment. Weiss only every called her 'Papa' when she was still too young to read, write or train. When she was still only learning her words. When their relationship was still new and untainted. He quickly masked his small slip. He sneered at her before he turned to leave, "I shall visit you later… Those boys would love to meet you sooner than later."

As her father left the pavilion she dropped down to her chair. She hadn't noticed her father's slip of expression. She pushed her food around the plate. She touched her cheek, that pain becoming more apparent… It hadn't healed yet.

She heard heavy steps enter the pavilion. She kept her head down, shielding her tears.

"Miss Schnee."

Weiss decided to look up to see Ironwood looking down in surprise as the heiress' tears glistened in the afternoon sun, "I was going to ask you about your father… May I take you to your dorm?" He than tilted his head to observe the purple blue bruise that started to form, "It seems that your aura can't heal it. I presume it is that you are just too emotionally all over place that you can't seem to focus it."

He helped Weiss up, "We can pass by the infirmary to pick up an icepack."

* * *

For the rest of the day she sat in her dorm room alone. She sat in front of the vanity mirror that she shared with team RWBY, observing the bruise. The ice pack pressed tenderly against her cheek. The bruising had calm down considerably, the nurse at the infirmary told her not to worry as it would heal well before the dance once she got control over her aura. Ha… She wasn't looking forward to the dance as she used to.

She sighed as she placed the icepack on the table, "I am so hideous. Ruby probably doesn't find me attractive at all."

"You and I know that is not true."

Through the mirror she saw Blake at the doorway, "Weiss, I know I have night vision but, you should turn the light on at this time…"

Weiss turned to the window, the moon in the sky… She must of missed dinner.

"Did you have dinner with your father because-" She spoke as she flicked the light on. Blake mouth gaped as she got a clearer image of Weiss, the bruise protruding from her cheek.

"Blakey! Is Zwei here again? That expression on youwwaa?"

Yang had reached the faunus as she was now standing at the doorway, her mouth slowly dropping at the sight of Weiss.

"YANG! I JUST SAW WEISS' FA-"

The red reaper stopped at her tracks as she saw the image of Weiss. A flurry of rose petals had exploded in the room. And then, only then, Weiss only saw her and Ruby staring at each other. Weiss heart started to beat faster than a rolling Boarbatusk, but it immediately stopped when Ruby ran out into team JNPR's dorm room.

Weiss looked down… She did look hideous…

Blake and Yang moved to the cat faunus' bed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"…" Weiss stayed speechless.

Blake cursed to herself, "You had a run in with Papa Schnee… Didn't you."

Weiss eyes widened at the choice of words her friend had used, "Yeah…"

The door suddenly slammed closed in a whirlwind of petals. Ruby ran up to Weiss and pushed an ice cube into her mouth, "I got an ice cube from the mini fridge Ren owns, and can you put it against the inside of your cheek?"

Weiss overwhelmed by the sudden affection from Ruby, complied with the girl's request. The brunette then picked up the ice pack that Weiss had abandoned and patted it gently across her cheek.

Weiss darted her eyes to the mirror.

The sight of brunette's doting made her face warm up considerably. Ruby had paid all attention to the alabaster girl's cheek. Her brows knitted together in concentration as she handled Weiss with the best care she the leader could give. Weiss started feeling light headed at all the blood that rushed to her face.

"Whoa! The ice pack feels really warm… I guess it's starting to melt."

Weiss heard a snicker from Blake, which confused Yang.

The four then heard a few knocks at the door. Ruby faced the door, "Must be Pyrrha and Jaune. I forgot to apologize for running in when they were sharing a kiss."

Ruby walked up to the door. She rubbed the back of her neck and opened it as she said, "I am sorry I interrupted but- Oh… Mr. Schnee!… Sorry, I thought you were someone else… I… I'll get Weiss."

Ruby moved to the side as she let the heiress walk up to her father. Behind him were three boys… He wasn't lying, "Weiss, I want you to meet James, Trent and Bailey. These are up in your line for marriage."

One of the boys spoke up, "Sir… Why is her cheek purple?"

Jacques sneered, "It is a mark that symbolizes disobedience. But do not worry boys, it would soon fade and she would listen to your every word."

The boys nodded at his statement. Weiss started to slowly back up when she saw one of the boys gave her a creepy and lewd look. Ruby noticed her partner's reaction, which caused the brunette to move behind the door and slam it in the CEO's face.

Through the door, a muffled voice spoke, "Don't worry… She is just going through a… phase. We'll try again at the dance." The steps faded away from the door.

Weiss turned to the girl in a red cloak who sat on her death trap of a bed with arms crossed and a glare at the door, "Thank you Ruby… After what he did at lunch… I wasn't sure if I could have the power to."

Ruby turned her back to the rest of her group, "That boy was being weird…" The girl started to mutter to herself.

Yang then exclaimed, "WAIT! DID HE HIT YOU?!"

"… Yes."

Yang's semblance started to flare up, "Let's get Nora to break his legs… After I wreck his face."

Ruby then turned back to the group at Yang's word, "Can I punch him?"

Blake looked to the three, "… I can rip his hair off."

Weiss jumped at their words, "THERE IS NO NEED TO!… No need to."

Yang cocked her head to the side, "Weiss… You confirmed to us that he abuses you… Why are you still defending him…? Why couldn't you even slam the door yourself?"

Weiss sighed as she dropped down on to her bed, "He is still is my father at the end of the day… I just can't physically hurt him." She let her back hit the bed, "I… I sometimes have these dreams of when I am a toddler… In those dreams he would greet me with open arms… He gave me hugs and praised me when I said my first words… When I took my first steps… Back then before he became corrupted…"

Blake spoke up, "… Corrupted? How so?"

Weiss looked down, "… I'm not sure… I was always too afraid to ask." Weiss looked at the clock and asked, "I know it is game night and we are at a tie breaker with team JNPR but… Can I sit this one out? I want to sleep early today…"

Yang and Blake shared a concern look but nonetheless decided that Weiss would take care or herself.

"Sleep well Weiss." Blake bid her goodnight before leaving the door to JNPR's room.

"It's not sit out Weiss… It is sleep out!"

She smiled internally at Yang's comment as the blonde laughed at her own joke before she headed out the door.

Ruby hopped of the bed and slowly walked to the door… before she turned around to run to Weiss in a flurry of red petals. She opened her arms and wrapped the white-haired girl in a hug. The leader rested her head on Weiss shoulder, "You can get through this Weiss… Remember we are here for you."

Ruby pulled back and held Weiss shoulders. She giggled.

Weiss gave her a confused look, "What?"

Ruby walked up to the door, her hand on the knob as she turned to look back, "You just really looked cute with all those rose petals around you." She gave heiress a smile before she exited and closed the door.

Weiss placed a hand over her heart. She gave an affection smile at the door as she picked up a petal from her lap, smelt the roses from it and then pressed it to her lips. She stated quietly "Ruby… The things you do to me…"

* * *

 **YEAH! I guess you guys hit lucky and I was able to update this!**

 **So what I usually do before I write a story… I describe what happen in every chapter in a few sentences. When I reached this one I wrote… "WHITEROSE EVERYWHERE at the end". And with that all these ideas flew into my brain. I was able to type this entire thing from 9pm – 10pm, of course taking breaks. And so I estimated that I probably get a chapter up tomorrow and then on Sunday. If I am really productive, I might get two chapters on Saturday. Fingers crossed that'll finish this arc in the time.**

 **TO THE REVIEWS:**

 **To bedfilli13: As I type, I am always shouting at the characters for being idiots and want them to kiss, but I know that if I did that, it would lose the entire concept of the story. Slow burner is extremely hard when you ship the two of them very hard** **Oh well, I signed up for this, and happy you are enjoying it though!**

 **So just wanting to let you know, by the end of this arc the male OC be closed so before then, I suggest you at least get it in. I don't care if it is something you made up on the spot… I just want the audience to have a chance to feel part of the story (I really don't care if the OC is a self-insert, if you do care, meh. [Sorry for triggering anyone])**

 **So, I'll see ya in chapterette! (I don't know what I am trying to achieve with this)**


	12. Chapter 12: Waltz of Stares (Part 3)

**Chapter 12:** Waltz of Stares – Gingerbread

* * *

Weiss sat on her bed, staring at the door. She twiddled with her thumbs as Blake approached her, "Weiss, you can't just board yourself up here all day. Ruby and Yang already headed up to our first class before you woke up… you wouldn't want to leave them hanging."

Weiss stood up, "I… I am just not looking forward to meeting up with my father randomly during the walks to and from classes. AND my bruise might still hurt…"

Blake sighed and pulled the heiress out of the dorm, "Weiss, your aura healed that last night. Just… Follow me."

Weiss sighed as she gave in to Blake's actions and followed the faunus to their first class.

The walk was pretty uneventful, as they were the other students kept to their own conversation.

Weiss decided to speak up, "I… had another dream… As a toddler."

Blake's ears under the ribbon perked slightly towards the voice of the alabaster girl. Weiss continued at the walked out the exit of the dorms and were crossing the courtyard to their next class. "I… was kneading some sort of dough with Winter and the kitchen chef… Afterwards the became… cookies of some sort… In that dream we both delivered it to our parents and shared the cookies together… I faintly remember the taste of those cookies… I faintly saw my father's smile…"

Blake started to internally panic as a lone tear slipped from the shorter girl's left eye, "Weiss… You cannot bring those moments back… they are the past. Your father is no longer that man who you see in your dreams. You must keep your head up, don't let your father pull you down."

Weiss smiled at her, which quickly vanished as she spotted her father walking with the three boys and talking to them. The father and daughter's eyes met, and held for a few seconds. Weiss stopped in her tracks as she watched her father glared at her then turned away from her to lead the boys in the opposite direction. She turned to Blake who had seen the whole scene transpire in front of her, "I must keep my head up… I don't want to go losing it right now."

* * *

Weiss nodded her head at Blake, who gave her a thumbs up for the other two dorm members were asleep and the coast was clear for Weiss to meet her little crew on the rooftop.

She let her high heels echo in the halls, and into the drone into her head. She allowed her feet to lead her out the door, having taken this route many times to meet up with Jaune, Pyrrha, Sun and Neptune. Her feet suddenly stopped as she noticed a tuff of white in the distance. In curiosity, she moved closer to see her father in a call with his secretary… She had to keep her head high. The heiress moved closer to hear her father's last words in the call, "Yes, yes. Make sure that shipment goes out… That will be all."

The click of Weiss high heels finally reached his ears. He turned around, a look of disgust on his face, "What are you doing here?"

Weiss swallowed in a breath before she asked, "What happen?"

Jacques gave her a judgmental look, "What?

"I have dreams… Of what we used to be… What went wrong?"

Jacques sighed as he turned away, "You are disappointing to look at."

Weiss kept her wits together, "You are avoiding the question." She stated with a blank look on her face.

He father glared at her, "Talking back is inappropriate behavior for a young and _straight_ lady like you."

Weiss ignored the comment and asked, "I am only politely asking for information that I have the right to know. And once you tell me what it is… I'll stay quiet. And you know a Schnee doesn't go back from their word."

Jacques looked at her, "Do YOU want to know why I want you, my daughter to succeed?"

"I feel more like a bird in a cage."

Her father turned his head away suddenly, with a frustrated tone, "With that type of attitude I won't give it at all."

Weiss swallowed her pride… As much as she wanted to shout back at him, she wanted to hear this, "You may go father."

Jacques wore a conflicted expression upon his face. He then sighed for the second time in the night and decided that she might as well know. He looked to the night sky, "As you know there was a time… The Schnee Dust Company wasn't the most important thing in my life…"

Weiss asked for confirmation, "What was?"

Jacques scowled, "Something that showed weakness."

Weiss interrupted, "Loving your family is not a weakness."

Jacques didn't answer to that, he instead continued, "When you and Winter were still young and Whitley was still a baby, the White Fang started to become hostile."

He stayed stoic, "Those mangy faunus then started to then graffiti the stores that the SDC own and throw eggs at our house." He stroked his mustache in thought, "Eventually it grew worse… Because of that weakness I had, family members, family friends… they all eventually started to disappear. The White Fang was killing people I was close to, one by one. In time there were a few attempted assassinations on your mother and I… Then it boiled down to…" He closed his eyes, not finishing his sentence.

He brought his hands up to smooth out the small unnoticeable creases in his business suit, "When I realized this weakness… I made sure to cut any… bonds I had. Because of my…. sudden change… your mother started to drink. But that didn't matter, my newfound power brought the company to where it is… very successful… no thanks to those faunus."

"JUST SO YOU KNOW MY FRIEND IS A FAUNUS."

Weiss odd outburst made her also shout out what he had pent up all day at her, "THIS IS WHY I WAS HARSH ON YOU! YOU DELIBERATELY TRY TO MAKE MT DAY WORSE!"

Weiss crossed her arms, "How did I even do that as I child?"

Her father's head started to grow red with anger, "IMAGINE GOING HOME AND ONLY HEAR IGNORANT LAUGHTER! You never understood my internal struggles! You would run up to me and basically pull my hair out!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Father, that's called being a child."

Jacques gave a huge sigh as he massaged his eyebrow ridges, "That is the problem Weiss. You acted like a child; I had to toughen you up. The world isn't all rainbows and sunshine!"

Weiss shouted at him, "But you could of! At least you should have it seem like that when Winter and I were young. When I was a child, I thought that 'happiness' was dead… that the world isn't a place for living, only surviving! I grew up with that notion father; it didn't make for a good childhood. You should have at least acted like the other fathers that exist in this world."

Her father eyes became slanted, "I am not those fathers Weiss, and thanks to me you still are alive! You could have been assassinated if I didn't allow fencing lessons for you. I should have sent you to the school in Atlas… Beacon has polluted you mind. I am happy to say that I am going to pull you out of this excuse of a school by the end of the dance."

Weiss eyes watered, "Father… I want to stay here."

Her father sneered as she faced away from her, "I should stop giving you what you want."

Weiss had to stay strong… keep her head up… but… all her friends and precious bonds that she created here… Ruby... Weiss couldn't hold it any longer, her eyes broke out the floodgates as tears fall like a heavy downpour of rain. Her father heard the sniffling and saw his daughter clenching her hands by her side.

He scoffed as he turned his back again towards her, "A Schnee doesn't show weakness. I suggest you get your bags packed by Sunday. You may leave."

"F-father… Papa I am gay."

Weiss said it like it was a mantra, to break the ice… or create more.

His eyes widened… She was playing the word game again… A-and… it wasn't going to get him. He felt a pang of guilt at the edge of his heart. In a low voice he asked, "Was it my fault?… Was it this new attitude of mine that caused this 'gayness.'"

Weiss sniffed as she brought her hand to wipe the remaining tears that were left on her cheek. A light of hope sparked at the tone of her father's voice. More confidently she answered, "No… I just found someone I love."

She awaited her father's answer.

"It is impossible to fall in love with the same gender… leave."

"B-but."

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Weiss stayed shocked, rooted her spot. Her father groaned in anger. He spewed quiet profanities as he decided to leave instead.

Weiss' eyes relayed their interaction again… She then thought back to that peaceful dream she had…this time Weiss realized.

The heiress ran to the building and up the stairs. She slammed the door open at the rooftop making the duo from Haven jump up in fright and the arkos couple instinctually go into battle stance towards the door.

The heiress hair was frazzled from running up to the roof in record speed. Realizing that her friends looked at her appearance in concern, made her start to smooth out her hair.

Jaune asked, "Whoa, what happened to you Snow Princess."

Sun snickered, "Did you get hot and bothered with a certain leader before you go here?"

Weiss stomped her foot on the ground, "Sun you insufferable jerk!"

Sun chuckled, "She still in there guys."

Pyrrha took a step closer to Weiss as she noticed the alabaster girl's eyes were rimmed red from her tears, "Weiss, what happen." Pyrrha asked as she pointed to her own eyes."

Weiss touched it and felt the small sting from her tears.

Neptune gasped, "Snow Sis! Are you sure okay?"

Weiss pulled her determined face back on, "I am! And I need to bake! You two," She pointed to her 'brothers.' "Are coming with me."

Jaune and Pyrrha asked in unison, "Do you want us to come?"

Weiss shook her head, "Nope, you guys can continue to practice."

With her scroll in hand, she pulled the two boys down the stairs.

* * *

Weiss checked the clock in the kitchen; the cookies only need a few more minutes more. She was right now waiting for her twentieth batch to finish baking. She looked towards to the two boys who were, as per usual were passed out by the chairs in the corner of the room. They had passed out 4 hours ago and she decided to leave them be as she tried to find the right recipe.

The sun peered from the horizon, and in a few minutes it had just left the floor. At that time, the oven pinged. She put on her red and white-checkered oven mitts and pulled out her twentieth batch. Using the baking paper, she pulled the ginger bread cookies off the hot tray slid them carefully onto a cooling rack. Very eager and tired from her other attempts, she picked out a gingerbread man and blew on to it, to cool it faster. When it was only warm she broke off its leg and tasted it. Her eyes lit in satisfaction… It was perfect.

Content with her results, she prepared the piping bags and filled it up with different coloured royal icing for decoration. The kitchen doors opened, which broke the peaceful silence. It was Ren who usually made energy smoothies for his group as on Fridays, there was usually training session with Professor Goodwitch.

He sniffed the aroma the cookies created, "Weiss, I smell gingerbread."

Weiss nodded as she carefully yet skillfully (you can thank Ren for that) poured the blue royal icing into its piping bag, "A recipe… I had to ask Winter for it."

Ren walked up to it and picked up the gingerbread man with a severed leg. He decided to break off the head and taste it, "It's not bad… But the ginger over powers the sugar a bit."

Weiss nodded her head, "Yep, I know… To be honest the first batch I made was perfect. But it didn't taste like the one I had back then. Winter and I weren't experts when we were kids. So of course we would mix a few things up."

Ren nodded his answer at the reasonable yet unexplainable answer, "I couldn't help but notice… They aren't strawberry flavoured."

Weiss smiled at Ren way, "I know."

* * *

Weiss closed the door quietly. She was tired from her all-nighter. She checked the clock by the bedside table; there was only 1 hour until her team woke up. As she hung her apron in the inside of her wardrobe door, she heard rustling of blankets. She turned around to see Blake had sat up and staring at her, "You smell like cinnamon."

Weiss giggled awkwardly, "Lets just say that Sun and Neptune may have accidentally showered me in cinnamon during the first batch."

Blake tilted her head in curiosity, "Another one for… she who shall not be named."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Blake's reference but honestly and carefully answered, "No… It was for someone else."

Blake had a thoughtful expression… Yang doesn't know about Weiss cooking… It couldn't be her because Weiss would've given it by now… Not team JNPR as she would usually have woken up from Nora's scream of delight by now… Wait…

Blake pieced the clues together, "Weiss… You didn't… Did you?"

Weiss nodded at her answer.

Blake quietly exclaimed, "But it would do nothing to change him back!"

"I know… But it can hopefully change him for the better."

* * *

Jacques woke up in the room he was staying in by an aroma that wafted by his nose. He sat up straight and surveyed his surroundings.

He felt a small breeze float in and gently brush his face with the delicious smell. He faced the window that he usually kept ajar to keep his room cool. The window was now opened fully, a plate balanced on the windowsill.

Jacques cautiously walked to the window. Before him were a few gingerbread cookies. He picked one up and smelt it… It was still warm, and there was no evidence of poison. The cookies seemed edible… If he got poisoned, it would at least take Weiss out of the school for precaution. He bit the arm, expecting for a specific taste of cyanide to make him spit out… Nothing seemed wrong.

Deciding it was alright he continued to chew the gingerbread. It wasn't good… the ginger overtook the sugar… It was familiar… His eyes then suddenly flashed to a far away memory… He was with his wife as they shared knowing looks as they pronounced that the cookies were the best in the world.

He gazed tenderly as the cookie, the decoration coming into view. It was of a gingerbread man that resembled him. He observed the plate and there were four more cookies. Each of them all resembled his wife, two daughters and his son… It was just like those cookies from back then.

As another breeze flew by and made the flapping of paper more evident. Jacques moved his eyes to the gingerbread woman that resembled Weiss, which had a folded piece of paper tucked underneath. He picked it up and opened to read the contents. Eyes widened for a moment as he scanned the words:

" _ **What went wrong?"**_

He turned the paper to check for anything else, which he found small writing scrawled at the bottom right hand corner. It made his heart stop a second:

" _ **No matter what… I love you."**_

* * *

 **From down under and down here of this chapter!**

 **I know this is different than to what is canon in terms of the relationship between Weiss and her father but lets just say… Vol 3 and 4 aren't exactly rainbows and sunshine so… Lets just say if you don't want to watch RWBY Chibi, this can be your go to area for nothing too sad…**

 **Uhhhh… TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **To GrnDrgnzrd: … ;)**

 **I'll see ya all in the next chapterun (?)**


	13. Chapter 13: Waltz of Stares (Part 4)

**Chapter 13:** Waltz of Stares – Packin' bags and dresses

* * *

Weiss sighed as she saw the thin, large rectangular box at the door. She brought it inside and placed it onto her bed. She pulled off the cover and gasped at the white dress that was laid neatly inside. She had to admit that it looked pretty good. She felt the silk under the palm of her hand and smiled at her maid's choice… The maids at the household back at Atlas knew her more than her own father. A sullen look fell back onto her face.

Weiss glanced around the dorm, even though she knew no one was there. Once she was pretty sure she was alone, she pushed the box under her bed, so even her teammates didn't know what she was wearing for the dance tomorrow. She felt pressure resist as she managed to push the entire box under the bed… She knew what it was. Weiss went to the other side of the bed to see her suitcases that she had used to bring all her necessities to Beacon a year ago. She rubbed left over soot in nostalgia from the explosion Ruby caused on day one.

"Stay on task," She ordered herself.

She dragged her bags to her wardrobe. She opened the door and started to pull clothes off the hangers and fold them neatly into the bag… She couldn't believe it; her father was really pulling her out of Beacon. Only two days ago Ozpin called her up to his office…

" _Miss Schnee, I am glad you can make it."_

 _Weiss felt her stomach churning, "Ozpin… I have a feeling I know why you called me up here…"_

 _Ozpin sighed as she pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I was hoping this would never happen, team RWBY is one of the most promising teams we ever had."_

 _Weiss gaze fell to the floor as she muttered to herself, "My favourite team…"_

 _Ozpin cleared his throat as she shuffled some papers on his throat, "I know you cannot defy your father as he technically still has rights to keep you in the school or not… But… I want you to have a look at this," Ozpin pushed some papers to the edge of the table. "I thought he was going to transfer you to another school but, apparently not."_

 _Weiss looked to Ozpin in confusion before she scanned the papers in front of her, "Is he stopping my studies?"_

 _Ozpin sighed, "Sadly yes… He has been planning this trip for a long time to." Ozpin pointed his index finger to a date the document was sighed… It was near the start of this year, "He was planning for you to leave when this semester was done but he approached me on Thursday night requesting it was to be moved sooner… He seemed quite emotional… The decision was more of an impulse."_

 _Weiss cursed at herself… She cut her time here short._

Weiss sat on the floor, and stared off into space… Everyone… She was really leaving them… She didn't even tell them… She didn't want to be a bother, plus, they were all excited for the dance… It would only dampen the mood… A lone tear fell off her cheek… before the rest all dripped down. She didn't even try to wipe it all away, knowing that it wouldn't stop.

She slowly raised her head as she heard someone was unlocking the door… The rest of her team must of finished their shopping for their dresses in Vale… Wait… She immediately leapt up from the ground and pushed all her bags into the wardrobe. In record amount of time she closed the doors and hid under the covers of the bed.

She heard her team talk.

"It seems Weiss is sleeping." Blake spoke.

"She didn't even go to Vale with us! Doesn't she even have a dress!" Yang exclaimed

Blake spoke up for her, "She told me she didn't want to go to the dance… Apparently she didn't want to run into her father again."

"WHAT?!" Ruby exclaimed before she was quickly shushed by the faunus. In a quieter tone she protested, "Why not? She should come… It… It wouldn't be the same."

Blake answered in a stern tone, "Ruby, do you want Weiss to be uncomfortable during the dance? She might not even get to dance with us. Don't forget from what she had told us, her father wanted her to… socialize with those boys from the other night."

"You know what? Maybe it would be safer for her to stay here."

"Oooh, is little sis protective of our princess?" Yang teased for some odd reason.

Ruby stuttered, "Did you see the creepy looks one of the boys gave her?"

"… Yep, that is understandable."

Ruby stomach then growled. The red caped girl rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Now we are at an agreement, I think we should go the food hall for a snack."

"I think that is a great idea Rubes, we can bring back something for Weiss." Yang added as she and her sister started to head for the door, "… Blake, you coming?"

"I'll catch up, I just need to do something."

When the door softly shut close, Blake spoke up, "Weiss, I know you are awake, I have extra set of ears for a reason. I can tell your breaths are too quick for you to be asleep."

Weiss sat up, "… What do you want to talk about?"

Blake walked to the vanity and pulled some drawers open, "The dance… You sure you don't want to come?"

Weiss groaned at having to explain again, "Blake, you know why I don't want to go. And even if I did want to go, I can't avoid my father forever. He'll find me eventually."

Blake pulled out another black ribbon and exchanged it for the one that was already on her ears, "You don't have to be there forever."

Weiss groaned, "But even if I left early, there isn't exactly any point for me to go, I can't even dance with Ruby without having to give a reason."

Blake pulled the ribbon on her ears to make sure to was stable, "I didn't say you had to go as Weiss Schnee… It is a masquerade ball after all."

* * *

Weiss waved goodbye to the two sisters.

"See you later Ice Queen!" Yang shouted.

"I wish you were coming… But I'll tell you all about it later, 'kay?" Ruby said her tone, sadder than it should have been.

Weiss internally chuckled sadly… Oh the irony.

Blake shook her head and giggled as she headed to the door, "Those two forgot their masks." She dangled them on one hand. Blake winked at Weiss, "I'll see you later." She smirked as she put her black mask on. It was glittered with jewels and studs… It almost resembled a cat.

Weiss smirked back, "That is if you recognize me."

When the faunus left the dorm. Weiss pulled her dress on and sat on the chair in front of the vanity mirror. She pulled out a drawer and pulled out a vile of pale yellow dust. She crossed her fingers, "This better work." She stated before she uncorked the tube and raised it above her head. With her eyes closed she tipped the vile a whole 180 degrees.

* * *

Ruby waddled as she tried to stay upright in her 'lady stilts'. She hung on to her sister's arm in case she ever fell. When the two of them reached the hall the dance was situated in, Yang let go of Ruby. Ruby, being a baby deer wailed for her 'mama.' Yang snickered, "Sis you sound like a dying whale."

Ruby getting mad at her sister's remark pouted, "It's meant to be a deer… Yang, can you hang with me tonight? I can't be left alone~"

Yang rolled her eyes through her, "Sorry but I have a dance to uphold." The blonde grinned as she approached Blake and Sun as they entered the doors. Ruby groaned in despair as she awkwardly moved towards the punch bowl. She scooped herself some punch and stood there, watching the other couples dance. She heard someone take some punch. In curiosity she turned to her left to see someone in a gold mask. From behind him was a familiar yellow monkey tail.

"Is the socially awkward having a gathering here?"

Ruby chuckled and asked, "Sun?"

"Ruby?"

The two of them shared a small laugh as Sun managed to get out, "Sorry, just wasn't sure if you were really Ruby. I just saw you with Yang earlier and presumed."

"Nah, its fine."

"Oh! By the way, your mask looks cool!"

Ruby had a mask that had a black base with prominent red swirls on it. On the left side of her mask held a red rose, which faded into white at the tips. The flower had black feathers and green leaves accompanying it.

Ruby thanked him before they turned their attention to Yang and Blake who were dancing in front of him.

"Oh, how didn't I see that it was Blake that Yang promised a dance to?" Ruby realized as she saw Yang give Blake a small dip.

Sun perked at her statement, "Why is that?"

"Oh, Yang has a crush on Blake. It's not obvious because she is really good at hiding it."

"That's good, cause it seems Blake may hold feelings for her too."

Their casual conversation was interrupted by a heavy clink that came from the table. Ruby turned around to see a mug decorated by red roses by the punch bowl. She looked wildly around before she picked it up, as she saw no one suspicious. She held to her nose and took in the scent; "It's strawberry hot chocolate with marshmallows."

Sun smirked before he pointed to the handle, "Look at that."

Ruby looked at the handle and excitedly read it:

" _ **Meet me at the balcony."**_

Ruby giggled as she pushed the cup into Sun's hands, "Watch that for me! I am finally going to meet them!" And with that she promptly left Sun in a whirlwind of petals

She ran up to the second floor of the hall in the best she could do with her high heels. She slowed down as she reached the entrance… She looked beyond the door… There stood a girl who seemed shorter than her. Her really pale blonde hair seemed almost white in the moonlight, which were in soft curls and descended down her back. She wore a dress that hugged her curves and fanned out gently when it left her hips. The silk white dress had not much to it but a red rose held by a red ribbon on the side of her hip. The beautiful lady turned around and through the masks, her cerulean blue eyes met Ruby's silver red pools.

"Ruby?"

Ruby was in a daze. She couldn't believe that this _goddess_ was talking to her. Although it was quite obvious that the woman was purposefully making her voice lower than normal... She sounded familiar... No it couldn't be... what was she thinking? Ruby shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Are you the… my secret admirer?"

The girl nodded wordlessly her and moved to the side. This indicated to Ruby that she could come and stand by the girl, "I bet you are surprised that I am a girl."

The brunette shook her head, "The first conclusion I came up with was that you were a boy… Sorry…" Ruby then straightened up, "Not that you being a girl bothers me."

The girl stayed silent for a moment and asked, "It doesn't bother you?"

Ruby smiled as she looked down to the girl, "Of course not, I am a bisexual."

The girl gasped at the pleasant surprise, "What are the chances?"

Ruby giggled at the small girl, "I know right."

The small blonde's cheek grew red under her plain white mask. Ruby tilted her head in confusion, "Isn't this where you unmask yourself and profess your undying love?"

The shorter girl puffed her cheeks out, red and reprimanded the red reaper, "I am not that cliché… anyways, and it is too early or late… I just can't tell you as of right now."

Ruby frowned at her answer… But nonetheless, the girl seemed cute, "Maybe I can just learn more about you."

The masked admirer contemplated for a moment. Ruby egged on, "Come on, you apparently know all about me… I may or may not know you… But either way I want to figure you out."

The admirer blushed at Ruby's choice of words and muttered, "I suppose… But I won't make it obvious so you can realize the answer."

Ruby smiled in triumph and fired her first question, "Would I recognize you?"

The lady looked at her appearance for a brief moment, "Probably not… I specifically dyed my hair for this occasion."

Ruby grumbled for a moment before she let out an 'aw', "So cute! You went through all this trouble for me!"

The girl scoffed, "It's not hard, the dust should wear off when I go shower after the dance."

Ruby smiled before she added words of pity, "Are you sure you want to got through all that trouble… I just want you to know and warn you that right now… I have a crush… no… in love with someone else."

The girl held her heart for a moment, "I know… I know… Are you telling me to stop?"

Ruby waved her hands, "No… If you still want to send me gifts… Then you can still if you want, BUT if it is not a hassle. It's just… I may never end up giving you a chance… This is basically the first time we actually exchanged words… I don't know you well."

The girl gave a sad smile, "I understand…" The girl then pulled out a determined smile; "I'll take that into consideration."

Rubies gave her an amused chuckle at her words and affectionately patted her on the head. This action caused the masked admirer to stop for a moment.

From inside of the building, a piano accompanied by a set of violins filled the air. The graceful music flooded out to the balcony, where it could be clearly heard.

Ruby saw this as a chance to give her secret admirer a dance she probably came for. She bowed out to her mysterious partner for the night and asked, "Would you, fair lady, would like a dance?"

The girl grew red like one of Ruby's favourite strawberries and allowed the brunette to take her hand. Ruby gave her a smile and pulled her to the middle of the balcony. They stood there for a moment. Ruby asked out in embarrassment, "Uhhh… What type of dance…? I don't know fancy dancing."

The girl in white rolled her eyes, "Of course, what was I expecting… I'll help you." She guided Ruby's right hand on to her hip and placed her own hand on Ruby's shoulder blade. She then took Ruby's hand that was by the taller girl's side and brought it up and clasped their hands slowly together.

Ruby gazed upon her, eyes in stars from the amazement.

The petit blonde giggled and said, "I'll lead you through a simple and easy version of the waltz."

Ruby nodded dumbly and looked towards the floor as her secret admirer's words rang softly through the air. The atmosphere was becoming alluring.

"One two three, and, one two three."

After a few trips and feet being stepped on with apologies. Ruby decided to look forward, more confident in her dancing. Her eyes met blue once again. The shorter girl smiled at the leader's progression. Ruby, taking a liking to the smile on the girl's face quickly got her hands on the blonde's waist and raised her up into the air with a small spin. As the girl was in the air, she giggled uncontrollably as she was placed down. Once she got down, the tempo became a bit faster. She shared an understanding look with Ruby before they went back into position, but danced faster than before in a light-hearted tone.

* * *

Jacques Schnee stood outside with the three boys, occasionally checking his watch for the time. They had been waiting for some time now and anyone arriving now would be deemed late. He rolled his eyes at his daughter's punctuality… He knew she would come, this was practically the last time she would see her friends before leaving for Atlas at the break of dawn.

His throat suddenly seemed dry. He turned to the three boys and waved his scroll in front of their faces to get them to stop talking amongst each other, "Remember, when you see a girl wearing this dress, it is probably my daughter."

One of the boys asked in curiosity, "Sir, may I ask how you know your daughter is wearing that dress?"

"I had to oversee the dress that her maid had chosen for her… It is now especially useful, as she had probably done something in her appearance to avoid our attention… Remember this is a masquerade ball. Now, it you excuse me, I shall head inside to get some punch."

Mr. Schnee walked inside the hall, his hands folded behind his back as he surveyed the food available and types of drinks. He went for a lemon flavour as drink of punch. As he held his cup, he was occasionally pushed around by some of the students who had accidentally gotten too close while dancing. He groaned in stress… Atlas was much more orderly.

Deciding he didn't want to have to try to avoid students for any longer, he retired to the second floor of the hall and watched over the students as they danced in the most odd and unrefined ways possible. His solitude was suddenly disturbed by some laughter he heard coming from the balcony. Angry at not getting an inch of silence at the ball, he stalked to the balcony…

He was only stopped by the white dress.

The dress of the younger girl was exactly the same one the maid had picked out for Weiss… This had got to be here. He moved to the side to stay out of the two girls sight but still be in view of them.

He observed his 'daughter.' She looked like a totally different person due to the mask that she wore over her eyes and the dye dust she had applied to her hair.

Then soft murmurs reached his ear…

"One two three, and, one two three."

He watched in fascination as he saw his daughter whisper into the taller girl's ear and caringly takes her through the steps.

His daughter's face was one… he had never witnessed from her before… But resembled one from his wife, when she would look to him back then. Even though her face was behind a mask, her eyes and soft smile told all… And it was full of love.

His concentration was suddenly broken from the laughter from the girls as he saw the red lady pick her up and spin her around. When they got down, they matched their pace with the tempo and were spinning happily and twirling around the balcony with a bounce in every step. Laughter followed their path as they girls' dresses danced together in the wind.

He looked at his daughter's face… He hadn't seen that in a while… for he could never bring that out from her again. Memories flashed through his mind again… of the good times… He then sighed and gave a small smile at the scene and left the two girls alone.

* * *

Weiss quietly exited the dorms… as she slowly approached the front of the airship. She never got to tell them… They'll probably mad and sad at her sudden departure. She stole a glance back to the dorm building, seeing red curtains with a noticeable red cut blocked a specific dorm from light, as the sun started to leave the horizon… Blake would probably wake up soon and notice first… She'll noticed the absence of the clothes in the wardrobe and her toothbrush missing from the cup it usually resided in by the bathroom sink… Then she would have to wake up Yang and Ruby… Yang would probably get mad and fiery… and Ruby…

She had reached her destination, at the docks at the front of the school. Behold was the SDC airship… And the back of her father as she seemingly was adjusting his tie.

Weiss spoke up, "Father… I am here. I dragged my luggage myself, I don't need people to do it for me."

The wind blew before Jacques stated, "I am not the best father in the world…"

Weiss tilted her head in confusion.

"I cannot change the harsh childhood you received… Or the lack of parental interaction between their own children but…" He turned around, "I can try to be from now on."

Weiss eyes widened in shock. It shone brightly as the silk made it almost glow in the morning sun. There tied around her father's neck and collar was a rainbow coloured tie, the splash of colour looking rather odd on the man but broke Weiss into happy tears, "P-papa?"

Jacques gave a small nod, "I… I approve."

No longer able to hold it back, she ran towards her father and pulled him into an embrace. Her father stood in bewilderment, not having one of these for a while. He slowly got his bearings and hugged his daughter back, allowing the girls tears of joy soak into his suit.

While his daughter muttered 'thank yous' he stated, "I also had Ozpin burn the papers, you can stay here till you graduate…"

Weiss tears only flooded by a tenfold as she held her father tighter. Jacques continued, "And… I remember that you told me you didn't want to be the heiress… so… I transferred the position to your younger brother Whitley… You have the freedom to do whatever you want."

Weiss lifted her head from her father's suit and looked up to him, "Really?... OH THANK YOU PAPA! THANK YOU!"

Jacques got a funny and nostalgic feeling from Weiss' 'Papa'. He quite liked it.

As Weiss pulled away she asked, "What brought this on?"

He smiled and answered, "I saw you dancing… on the balcony with that red girl."

"Ruby?"

"So that is her name? You two seemed very happy… When I am more used to this, I would like to meet this 'Ruby.'"

Weiss smiled and eagerly nodded, "Thank you for everything Papa."

Jacques smiled back at her before he heard the low honk of the ship, "I love to talk more Weiss but the airship can't stay here forever. And since you are free to do whatever you want, you can start by taking your own bags back instead of one of my countless butlers."

Weiss chuckled at her father's joke, "I can handle it."

Jacques looked over his daughter's head, "Maybe… But you can never do things alone."

Weiss, confused by his statement followed his gaze. She turned around to see all her friends were rushing towards her, yelling for her to stop and not leave.

She turned back to see her father walking towards the ship. She shouted out, "Love you PAPA!"

Jacques halted in his steps and after a moment turned around, "I… I love you too Weiss."

Weiss smiled at his words she turned to her friends to only be tackled down by a certain brunette, "WEISSS!" Ruby wailed as she help on to the now ex-heiress, "DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE US."

Weiss gently watched as the girl cried into her chest as they both laid down on the ground. Weiss looked up as she saw the airship leave, "I'm not going anywhere for a while Ruby."

He leader looked up to her with tears in her eyes… only to be interrupted by all her other friends as they tackled her into a doggy pile before it transformed into one big hug…

She was so elated to know that she didn't leave these goofy and one-of-a-kind idiots.

* * *

 **HEYA THERE!**

 **I finally finished this arc in consecutive days! Whew, and I had to have so much suddenly happen as I type… BUT YEAH! This arc ended on a sappy not but hey, you all came here for the fluff, so come and get it! But remember this is NOT the end of the fic, I've got quite a few chapters to go and one more arc, so BE PREPARED!**

 **ALERT ALERT ALERT**

 **This is the last chapter you can submit the male OCs as I won't accept any after this… So dive in or not.**

 **Now… TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **To aidansidhe: Thanks for the correction and by the time this is up, I would've fixed it so thanks for pointing it out**

 **So anyways… See ya'll in the next chapteroonie!**


	14. Chapter 14: Running Daze

**Chapter 14:** Running Daze

* * *

CRASH!

In slow motion, a mug with red hearts and roses crashed into the tiles. From the remains, a pink liquid oozed out, notably furthering itself from the ceramic shards. Ruby's head did a 180 towards the noise. Her eyes lighting up in excitement as she recognized the contents.

Weiss ran down the hallway, her high heels alerting her chasers her exact location… SHE WAS SO STUPID! Why did she decide to give it to her now! She should've waited later as Sun and Neptune said so Ruby had a distraction! But no, after a week of failed attempts Weiss really just wanted her gift to be delivered. Weiss groaned as she jumped over the hedge and kept her body low. She held her breath as a streamline of petals rained on her as Ruby zoomed past the hedge and out to the school.

"YES RUBES! Keep that tail! We can catch her now!"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she heard the brawler's loud stomping march past her. After she let out a large sigh, she heard the sound of paper being turned in a book. Weiss immediately froze as she slowly turned around. Weiss grumbled as she saw only Blake comfortably on the branch, reading her newest book, "You are so lucky it was just me here. Anyone else would have put two and two together due to your stunt last week at the dance."

Weiss plopped herself on to the soft grass before her as a light pink blush dusted her cheek, "Well… if only Ruby would stop persistently asking everyone if they pine for her, no one still would've not known she has an admirer."

Blake chuckled before her ribbon twitched. The dark-haired teammate sighed, "Are you going to take off those loud shoes already?"

Weiss glared at her, "I am NOT going to dirty my feet on this muddy-"

Blake stated blankly, "Oh, I see Ruby heading towards me."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Like I am going to buy that."

Blake continued to deadpan with a light undertone of sass, "Wait… Is she asking if I saw the admirer?"

Weiss looked at her weirdly before peering over the hedge. And true to her word was Ruby who waved her arm in the air trying to get Blake's attention, repeating the words to Blake again and again as she progressively closer.

Blake hid her smirk behind her book before she stated once again, "Ah! Do I know where she is? Well I-"

Blake smirked deviously as she saw Weiss run away in fright, with her high heels dangling on her two fingers of her left hand… As if Ruby could even hear her in the first place.

* * *

Weiss panted as she stopped in the middle of the hallway entrance that lead to another courtyard of the Beacon campus. She massaged and healed the purple bruise that was starting to form on her forehead from slipping on the hallway's 'conveniently' smooth and clean tiles due to her running in her socks. She attracted a few glances but her icy cold glare immediately made them wipe the image from their heads. She took a large breath, thinking she had finally out run Ruby. Weiss stopped for a moment… No one can out run Ruby…

She felt a chill up her spine, as she smelt roses in the air, which was carried by the wind… She was getting near again. She internally pulled a disgusted face as her socks met the grass again as she headed high for the small harmless forest that surrounded the floating island of a school.

Weiss planted her hand on the hedge that cut the forest from the pavement and vaulted herself over, only to realize in her rush that bush hedges aren't always flat like concrete…

SWISH!

Weiss found her whole top-half of her body submerged in the green hedged as she appropriately face planted through the branches which broke her face falling to the ground to be a gentle one. The only thing out in the open was her two legs, in which both now stuck out like sore thumbs. Hearing in the distance the normal screams of panic and groans of annoyance that usually followed Ruby when she used her semblance in the school, she promptly curled herself into a small ball and rolled to the other side out of the bush, where she was with the lush green forest she paid no attention to.

The looked over the hedge to see Ruby had straightened her hand and put if over her forehead to block her eyes from the sun as she searched the courtyard with eyes of an eagle… Which apparently sucked as she didn't see Weiss and resumed her search inside the school.

Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

SNAP.

A camera flashed behind her.

Weiss groaned, "Blake you ninja! I swear if that is you-"

The ex-heiress stopped in mid sentence as she saw Velvet move her camera down from her eyes, her mouth forming a gasp. Beside her Coco sat and leaned on a tree with an open fashion magazine in her lap, "Well, you don't get to see the Ice Queen like this everyday."

Weiss stumbled with her words as she let the rectangular box she had hid in her bolero jacket tumble out on to the grass and land in front of velvet. The rabbit faunus looked towards Weiss before she picked up the white rectangular box decorated by a red bow. She pushed the bow to see that Weiss was carrying around a box of three perfect macarons, all shades of reds and pinks.

Velvet's ears perked as she heard a petal drifting in the wind come to land on to the box. As if her silent question was answered she exclaimed, "Weiss… Y-you ARE THE ADMIRER!?"

Weiss face palmed, "Not this again."

Coco placed her magazine down and leant closer to Velvet to get a good look of Weiss' creation from over her teammate's shoulder, "Not bad Schnee… Not bad."

Velvet's floppy ears straightened themselves up as she could hear the shouts of Ruby in the distance, "Wait… Why exactly are you hiding here? Shouldn't you be delivering these?"

Weiss glanced to the floor as she chuckled guiltily, "Ah… Yeah… About that… My cover was almost blown..."

"How?" Coco asked.

"I got distracted by Ruby while I was placing the mug down and… I completely missed the ledge I was going to place it on… So it smashed to the ground. Ruby was just talking to Yang whilst this happened… I think that big oaf must of caught a glimpse of me…"

Coco grew a smirk on her face, "What was so distracting about Ruby?"

Weiss' face grew hot, "D-does it matter?"

"If you want me or Velvet to reveal who you are to the entire school."

"Coco… Lets not go that far…" Velvet stated.

"… Ice Queen~"

Weiss groaned before she was reduced into blushing and stuttering, "S-she looked… cute… just cute at that moment."

Coco gave her the 'are you serious' look, "Where is the spice Weiss? Damn you conservative girls… think spicy!"

Weiss face erupted into flames as she covered her face with her hands.

Velvet chuckled awkwardly as she waddled to Weiss and moved the alabaster's hands from her face and giggled, "Don't worry Weiss, I'm pretty sure we won't tell!"

Weiss skeptically questioned, "Pretty sure?"

The rabbit faunus nodded with no clue. Weiss sighed as she took the box from her senior's hands and stood up, "I should really go give this to Ruby."

Coco stood up as she fixed her sunglasses on, "We're coming."

"Yep!" Velvet exclaimed, "To be honest we have nothing to do right now."

Weiss groaned again as she stepped over the hedge with the macaron box in her hand and marched to the front of the school's entrance, "That is not necessary."

Nonetheless the two girls followed behind Weiss with Coco in the lead, "Ice Queen."

"Hey! You already said that!"

"Maybe you need a reason to be walking around not alone, so it doesn't raise any eyebrows."

Weiss still looked ahead as they approached the water fountain, sarcastically, "Yeah… Like I don't already walk alone."

Velvet added in concern, "Weiss, don't forget that you have many friends around you, don't isolate yourself."

Weiss, surprised by the thoughtful comment turned around to face Velvet, which only lead to Coco, and Velvet who were walking in a straight line after the girl to bump into her with considerable amount of force. Weiss, not expecting them to be so close or walking in a straight line accidently let the macaron's fly out of her hand as she fell straight into the fountain's water.

Coco let her sunglasses fall down the ridge of her nose as Velvet took a photo just because she could. The ex-heiress, having forgotten Velvet's comment jumped back up and stomped on one foot out of anger. The excessive stomping on the spot caused water droplets to escape from her hair, "This is exactly why it wasn't necessary for you two to follow!"

Velvet's ears went down as Weiss kept ranting. The admirer noticed the faunus' down casted expression and apologized, "I'm sorry for exploding like that, this was just a bad accident…" Weiss gave out an exasperated sigh as she look to the sky, "The only problem is they were the only macarons that escaped team JNPR's clutches."

Coco cleared her throat, "They aren't dead yet, look."

Velvet and Weiss followed Coco's arm, which was pointing to a deep crevice in the statue in the middle of the fountain where a white rectangular box was seen, the small window that displayed the macarons assured the girls that they survived the fall.

Weiss sighed in relief as she thanked Coco and reached over the water to get it… only too not to. Her arms were too short to even get it. Weiss gave out a frustrated grumble as she fell into the fountain again.

Coco stated, "Let me try." With Weiss still face planted into the fountain, Coco placed her knee on the ex-heiress' back and tried to grab the box.

Weiss exclaimed, being slightly muffled by the water, "Even if I'm not an heiress anymore, it doesn't mean you can step all over me!"

Coco eventually stepped off the girl's back and allowed Velvet to try. The rabbit faunus being more rational stepped into the water without a care in the world and stuck her tongue out in concentration as she tried to grab for the box, "No luck here either…"

Weiss groaned, "There goes all my hard work!"

Coco eyes shifted to a person who was approaching them from the direction of the Beacon's airship docks, "We can just ask random people to grab the box without letting them get a good look at it."

She grabbed the person she had in mind, "Yang! Weiss accidentally dropped something in that crevice over there. How? I don't know but she must extremely bad luck if it fell in there out of all places, now can you just try to get it quickly." Coco said quickly as she took Yang's right arm and stuck it into the nook.

Yang chuckled as she pulled her hand out and put it back in to get in more comfortably, "Calm down Coco, I ain't losing this arm anytime soon."

After a few moment Yang stepped away from the fountain, "Whelp, that didn't work… What are trying to get anyways?" She asked as she leaned closer for a better look.

"NO!" Weiss, Velvet and Coco yelled in unison.

Yang squinted her eyes, "Ohhh, red macarons! Where ya get those Weiss? The bakery down at Vale doesn't make macarons… Did you make them?"

Weiss shook her head quickly.

Yang chuckled, "Stop trying Weiss, I sometimes see your apron when you open your wardrobe…" Yang became thoughtful. "Oh."

Weiss closed her eyes expecting the worse, only to have Yang's loud voice to make it open again, "I was so RIGHT!"

Weiss glanced at Yang in confusion, "… You were right?"

Yang smirked as she nudged Weiss, "Yes I am princess! I've been having this inkling thought since the dance for a week now."

Weiss, not being able to comprehend what was happening asked, "I was pretty sure I left early… And no one was behind me."

Yang's laughter boomed at her own discovery, "That's where you went wrong! Before you left, Ruby pointed you out during the dance so I got a good look at you. And when we all got back to the dorm, I went shower first… To only discover some bits of pale blonde dye dust left in the shower. And I will say Weiss, I can be the only blond in our team!"

Weiss looked up to Yang, "Now you officially know… Are you okay with it?"

Yang sighed as she slung an arm around her teammate, "Hey, when I started to get suspicious, I had that very question swirling around my mind for a while… So, what I cam up with is that… I am okay with it! You and Ruby are already partners and whenever you two fight together, I know you've always gotten her back. There is no one better I think she should be with! But…" Yang pulled Weiss closer to her head so the ex-heiress could see the flames brewing in the older sister's eyes, "If she get hurts by you in any means… Let's just say that you would be missing an arm instead."

Yang let go of the shaken up girl and faced Coco and Velvet, "Let's go find a branch… Before Miss Goodwitch catches us breaking off the branches."

Weiss snapped out of her small bubbled and asked, "What if Ruby sees us?"

Yang explained, "She just left in an airship to Vale right now since she needed to get stuff for a project."

Weiss cheeks became a tint of sunset pink, "She's being responsible…"

Yang laughed as she lightly hit Weiss up side her head, "I get ta tease you now!"

* * *

The girls collapsed by the fountain as she groaned, "It has been about an hour… Or was it two?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed, "You three are so persistent… But we've been sitting her for two hours now."

Velvet looked up from the game in her scroll and asked, "Where are Sun and Neptune right now?"

Weiss took out her own scroll, "Let me call them."

She clicked on 'Bro Sun.'

" _Hey Snow Sis! We are on the airship back to Beacon right now!"_

"That's good." Weiss stated, "We've been waiting too long, what were you two idiots doing down there?"

" _Being productive."_

Weiss rolled her eyes, as she was about to retort back at him until his muttering interrupted her.

" _Neptune! Stop poking me… What is it I am looking at now… What are you pointing at… Oh."_

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "What's happening there Sun?"

" _Uhh… Ruby is on the same ship as us."_ He whispered.

"WHAT?!"

" _It's okay, me and Neptune will run there as soon as possible."_

* * *

10 minutes later the two boys sped down to the fountain, "Where is that crevice?" Sun asked.

The girls all pointed at the fountain. Sun sighed, "Well, here goes my reputation."

Sun awkwardly stepped into the fountain's water and turned to face the girls. He then stuck his tail in the crevice, "Um girls? I can touch the box… but I can't hook my tail around it."

Weiss groaned, tired with this situation already said, "PUSH!"

All the girls got Sun's feet and pushed it towards his body in an effort to help him grab the box with his tail. As Weiss helped Neptune stood at the side, "I see three people have already discovered you secret."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Just look out for Ruby."

Neptune still spoke, "I think you are losing your touch Snow Sis."

Weiss growled and pushed harder, which led to Sun leaping up from the crevice to stand in the water, "I did it!"

Weiss with her iron grip on Sun's foot made her fall into the fountain face first.

Everyone laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"… What is going on here?"

Sun quickly moved the box behind his back. Everyone slowly turned his or her head to the familiar voice. Ruby tilted her head while she carried bags full of arts and crafts supplies. Yang suddenly laughed, "Aha! Weiss! Sun! You both lost! Now you are in the water."

Ruby shook her head at her sister, "Yang, Weiss is our teammate, don't do that okay."

Yang faked chuckled, "Whoops! My bad." The brawler made her way to the ex-heiress and helped her up, and whispered in her ear, "I can distract her for only a bit so get you ass to the dorm and leave it on her bed or something." Yang gave her a knowing wink and led Ruby away from the shortcut to their dorm room.

Neptune added, "You're lucky you have one less person to hide it from."

* * *

Weiss sighed as she placed the box of macaroons on Ruby's study table. She whipped out a piece of paper quickly and wrote a message to Ruby, apologizing for the lack of hot chocolate. She folded the piece of paper and placed it under the box.

Blake sat on her bed as she observed the alabaster girl, "Weiss, you smell like fountain water, you should go to the bathroom before you catch a cold from that wet clothing."

Weiss took the faunus' advice and pulled out an outfit from her wardrobe and headed straight for the bathroom.

Blake nodded in approval before she paid attention to her book as Ruby swung the door open, "Hiya Blake!"

The faunus gave a small wave as Yang came from behind Ruby and threw herself on to her partner's bed and laid beside her. Blake blushed as Yang leant closer to check on Blake's new book, "Watcha reading?"

Ruby smiled at her teammates interaction before she brought her attention to the white box on her bed. She smiled as she bit into a macaroon and read the message. She pocketed the piece of paper and before she took the box, she noticed droplets of water by the box.

She stared at it.

Ruby shrugged as she wiped it off the table… There is no way she was right… right?

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am back from the dead!**

 **Firstly we need to set off the fireworks since this fic has hit over 150 followers! I am so happy that around 150 of you people all want to here this story :D**

 **Okay... Back to the other stuff... Yeah, I needed a long needed rest from uploading chapters consecutively, it took a lot out of me since I thought nothing was going to happen in those days but my agenda suddenly got filled. So I have now stopped taking OCs so sorry for those who really wanted to but can't anymore.**

 **Now… TO DA REVIEWS!**

 **RedLikeRuby: Yeah its the only thing that annoys me about my own fic too! But I wanted to added it so it wasn't just a 'crush' that Weiss was acting upon. And yeah, she's referred to it as crush but that is what she thinks… It could've developed into love… but that is up to you the reader to figure out.**

 **Kid Nonexistent: *** **squeals with you***

 **GrnDrgnzrd: Lets just say Ruby was really trying not to think that it was Weiss' voice she was hearing… ;)**

 **Anyways... For some odd reason my favourite quote was "Blake you ninja!" I don't know why but it is. So in the reviews tell me what was your favourite quote from this chapter, I'll be happy to hear!**

 **So, I'll see ya all in the next chapterush! (- Starting to question my sanity)**


	15. Chapter 15: Mountain of Mugs

**Chapter 15:** Mountain of Mugs

* * *

Yang groaned as she hurled another mug towards Ruby's direction, "Sis! This is just overkill! Can't you just give them away or something?"

Ruby groaned as she placed another mug on her bed next to the countless of others. Blake moved her pillow and saw a lone cup, "Really Ruby? You hid one under my pillow?"

Ruby giggled as she took the mug from her teammate, "It's been there for a while, I don't even know how you sleep on that pillow."

Blake frowned and pointed to Yang who was swinging her legs off of her own bed, "With this person's snoring… It slowly numbs your head."

Yang grinned, "You got that right Blakey."

Blake's ear flinched down in annoyance yet she held a smile away from Yang. Ruby smiled at them as she went to the bedside table in between the bunk beds and pulled open a drawer, in which mugs all lined up with each other clinked at the abrupt movement of drawer. Taking an armful, Ruby heaved them on to Weiss' bed since her's was already filled with other mugs and the ex-heiress wasn't there at the moment. Blake and Yang gaped at the amount of mugs that Ruby was still taking out from the hiding spaces.

"This is all from your secret admirer." Blake asked to be sure.

"Yep… Seems more that what she usually gives me. Well there was a few weeks were I got something new everyday."

Yang stared at all the mugs, observing every mug's individuality… Weiss must have got it bad. Yang snickered, "Imagine the scene, the girl of yours walking through a store with a basket full of these… Must've raised a few eyebrows."

Ruby blushed as she thought back to her chance encounter with her admirer at the dance, "S-she's not mine!"

The door then opened as Weiss waltzed in looking down to her scroll as she announced out loud, "Hey everyone, I got a list of everything we need to purchase for the project for Professor Port's class. I have just sent it to you all now," On cue the rest of team RWBY's notifications went off, "And we could go to Vale now and get it done quickly within the week…" Weiss drew out as she almost let her phone fall from her hand at the sheer amount of mugs on Ruby's and her bed. A blush bloomed on her face as she recognize the cups, "W-what is the meaning of this?"

Yang grew a cheeky look as she jumped from her bed, "Wouldn't you know Princess?" Weiss heart stopped for a moment at the comment before Yang continued, "Ruby had been babbling about this person since the dance ended."

Weiss threw a glare at Yang as she concluded, "I guess if you guys are so busy, me and Blake can go down to Vale to get the supplies."

Yang grinned as she forced the alabaster girl's scroll to close as she pulled Blake and headed towards the door, "Actually, since the mugs are on your's and Ruby's side of the room and on your beds, me and Blake should get the things so later Ice Queen!"

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed as the bumblebee pair rushed outside. She rolled her eyes until she felt a small vibration from her scroll from the notification.

 **Yang the Oaf: [Couldn't do it there cause Ruby was watching so… ;)… ]**

Weiss rolled her eyes at the winky emoji before she turned to face Ruby, "Where have you been storing them. If I am right she gave you about 35 mugs, right?"

Ruby gasped in amazement, "Whoa! Weiss that was just super accurate!"

"I-I can't help it if you talk about her 24/7." Weiss then shut her mouth to avoid letting a slip like that to happen again. She watched as Ruby paced over to her wardrobe and pull out some flattened cardboard boxes, "Let's put them in here. I guess I'll have to send them home back at Patch."

Weiss eyes boggled as Ruby pulled out three boxes and made sound effects to go with the flattened boxes 'transforming' into cubes… Thank Dust you are adorable Ruby, "Why exactly do you have those boxes in your wardrobe?"

Ruby blushed in embarrassment as she stated, "Since our weapons were not allowed to be out in the open in the dorms…" The brunette trailed off as Weiss observed the sides of the boxes, there were pencil markings of parts of Crescent Rose.

"You wanted to build a cardboard version of your scythe?"

Ruby nodded as she shyly pushed her two index fingers out of embarrassment. Weiss sighed as she picked a box and brought it over to the carpet beside her bed. She started to place the mugs in, "So childish you dolt." …But that makes you so CUTE!

Ruby rubbed the back of her head awkwardly as she brought a box and placed it on the bedside table and proceeded to jump on Weiss bed and grab the side of her bed… causing the bed to shake a little. Although it was only a little a mug tipped over the edge and… fell. In almost slow motion, Ruby watched the mug as it started falling down to the unknowing alabaster's head. Ruby with her speed and quick thinking jumped off the bed and in a flurry of rose petals, she pushed the ex-heiress out of the way.

With surprised shouts and crashing, Ruby and Weiss both fell onto the floor unceremoniously. Weiss, closing her eyes at the impact between herself and her leader, cracked open an eyes to only discover Ruby… trapping her to the floor as the red girl looked over her shoulder to check what had become of the mug. The girl's cloak fell gracefully behind her as it began to encase the body of Weiss in an accidental 'Ruby cocoon'. Weiss could feel the younger girl's body heat radiate to her body as she could hear the thudding of the taller girl's heart slow to a satisfactory pace… Taller… Weiss looked again to see that Ruby's arms were planted on the floor beside both of her shoulder blades, and that her leader's legs seemed to outdo Weiss' on the floor by a tad bit, and she was knees which meant that they were bent… Ruby is getting taller… What really alerted Weiss about this was that the ex-heiress was face to face with Ruby's… chest which slowly moved up and down in sync with the younger's breaths. Weiss then proceeded to light up like a volcano… and blush like one of Ruby's pink 'glow stars'… She was actually checking Ruby out.

As Weiss was slowly being reduced to stuttering goo, Ruby blushed at their position and immediately stood up and examine the cup that had fallen, "Oh no! Not this one!"

Weiss shook her cloud of thoughts away as she sat herself up despite being a tad but red and watch as Ruby gingerly picked the cup shards up. Weiss' knowledgeable mind sprung into action, "RUBY! Don't touch that! You might get cut by the shards."

Ruby nodded at Weiss' scolding and slowly placed the shards back down. Weiss moved a bit closer to see what was so valuable about the cup to only see that it was… blank. Weiss being confused asked, "Why is that mug so important?" She looked at the mugs in the box and still on the beds, "It is blank compared to all the other ones."

Ruby smiled thoughtfully as she carefully got some folded paper she had in her pocket and used it to push all the shards together in a tight pile, "It was the first mug the hot chocolate came in."

Weiss eyes widened before she affectionately smiled at the other girl's actions as she watched from the other side. She then slowly started to see an image form, "Hey Ruby, that kind of looks like a rose, doesn't it?"

Ruby eyes trailed from the Weiss expression down to the shards gathered together on the floor. Ruby smiled sadly, "… A white rose…"

Weiss gasped as she quickly used a small glyph to pick up the shards and dump them quickly into the bin, "I'm so sorry Ruby! I didn't want you to think of that… Ruby?"

Weiss watched in concern as Ruby sat against Weiss' bed and look out the window. Her eyes flashed a quick image of the white rose created by the mug on her reflective silver orbs, "… Now I can't get that image out of my head."

Weiss sat beside Ruby and looked down… It was all her fault… It was all her fault that Ruby was acting like this, "Ruby, I didn't mean to mention that rose… Sorry."

Ruby glanced at Weiss as she looked back down to her knees, "I should be sorry… I never really told you why I don't exactly like white roses that much."

Weiss blurted out, "Y-you don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable…"

Ruby sighed as she started twiddling her thumbs, "I really should Weiss. We've been friends for a while and now and I guess we are best friends… If you really wanted to be the best teammate I can ever have… I should really tell you why…" Ruby took a huge breath… This was going to be a lot of unintentional venting, "You see… white roses remind me of my mom."

Weiss froze for a moment and said a mere, "Oh."

Ruby started to twirl her hair, "I guess it kinda makes sense since if I have red roses she would have white roses cause of her cloak, but… When they had a funeral for her… There were just white roses everywhere… And me being too young to comprehend the moment… Just had witnessed her dead mother in the window of the coffin."

Ruby then started to finger her cloak, "I hadn't seen my mom up to that moment. Every time I asked Yang or my dad, they would just say nothing and leave me clueless. And when I saw her there… I was extremely happy to see her face that I called out to her… I literally ran up to the coffin and ask where she has been and how her mission went… At first I didn't have the slightest clue that she wasn't even breathing… I didn't even find it weird at first that she was asleep in an airtight box. But, from the broken hearted faces of Uncle Qrow and dad… I realized that she wasn't gonna answer back, that she wasn't gonna smile back or bake cookies or read me stories and tuck me to bed… I realized that she wasn't even there anymore… That body was just an empty husk of her soul, of her life. It was too much to take that I fainted… The last thing I saw where white roses out of the corner of my eye."

Weiss eyes watered as she saw Ruby's tears start to fall to her lap, "And for a while, my father had to steer me from any images of white roses since all those memories from the funeral would come flooding back and that I would start to break down as I would promptly cry myself to sleep… Now that I am older I can handle seeing white roses without cracking into tears and fainting… but it still hurts."

Weiss couldn't handle seeing Ruby like this… The poor girl was always constantly reminded of her mother since there are white roses in the back of the school next to all the other colours… She shouldn't go through this! Weiss took a deep breath; she was about to do something that would maybe even make the situation right now worse, "Ruby, I know that it is hard but you can't keep continuing to mourn like this."

Ruby stared at Weiss with her eyes filled with tears and confusion, "… What?"

Weiss took another breath as she stood up and walked to her study desk. She pulled out a blank piece of white paper and sat back next to Ruby… She was hoping to use this as a secret admirer gift to go along with her baked good, but she needed to use it now. Weiss started to fold, "White roses should remind you your mom but… of the good times. It's just like those stars you made with your mom, they contain all the good memories you had with her." Weiss glanced to her left to see Ruby staring at her intently. She sighed as she pulled out her handkerchief and gave it to the girl to wipe her tears before they started to dry up, "I know that the white roses is what you saw… at her funeral, but to me, it is like she is looking over us… over you. I know it may seem hard but, if they decided there to be white roses at that event, doesn't that mean that they must be important to her… Like the represent her."

Weiss grew a little pick as she held her hand to Ruby. In the palm of her hand was an origami white rose, "For me Ruby… It reminds me of the moment you opened up to me and trusted me with this fragile information."

Ruby gaped in awe as she opened her hands and let the ex-heiress drop her creation into them. Weiss stuttered, "I-I'm sorry if this made you feel bad and…"

Weiss continued to ramble out apologies as Ruby observed the rose. The leader wiped her tears once again with Weiss' handkerchief. She gave out a small smile of appreciation.

"And maybe I am cold and I am not really good at these sentimental things-" Weiss stopped as she felt some pressure and weight on her left shoulder. Weiss turned her head to see that Ruby decided to lean on her shoulder blade with her eyes closed. In her lap, the brunette cradled the white rose tenderly. The two of them sat silently together, using the moment to imprint this moment forever in their minds.

Ruby voiced out, "According to you... I should be good things... And now… It reminds me of you…"

* * *

 **Yep… I am sorry if I stabbed your heart with the feels a few times…**

 **Anyways! This chapter was actually planned to be circulated around the amount of mugs that Ruby started to pile up from Weiss anonymous wooing but, I decided that since that the two of them were going to be left alone together, I might as well merge the two chapters I had planned together. So instead of a humorous adventure, you got a knife made of the feels in disguise.**

 **So… To the REVIEWS!**

 **RedLikeRuby: That is true… But its already to far into the story to change it (long story short I am just too lazy).**

 **GrnDrgnzrd: Damn! You are really good at taking in hints and reading in between the lines, you may as well write the rest of the story.**

 **(Guest): You will definitely find arc 2 interesting (I hope!)**

 **Another (Guest): "I'm not going to lose this arm anytime soon." Yep, I am as guilty as charged… But I couldn't help it! The moment was right there so I took it! I guess I am as bad as Yang hehe… And wait no longer since the next chapter is right here!**

 **rebekahtpe: Don't forget that Weiss is in the kitchen most of the time, so with everyone already knowing that Ruby has a secret admirer, they probably saw Weiss baking and put two and two together… Maybe.**

 **Okay! It's 9:50pm here and I really want to actually make a white rose origami thing I found online so… ta ta and see you in the next chapterarc (a hint for the next chapter)**


	16. Chapter 16: Orientation Week (Part 1)

**Oh Ma Gosh! I'm at the top once again!**

 **I needed to all address this before the arc started but… it turns out that I didn't finish this all before the end of the month as in 4 days school is gonna start and I have this arc and an extra chapter to write. So, in advance I want to say sorry if any of the updates are much more far apart than all these other chapters.**

 **Also just realized that, the reason why I made the period of time between the initiation ceremony and the dance a year was because I was setting up for this arc… So yes this is important to the story…**

 **ANYWAYS! May as well go to the reviews!**

 **To Gorsouul: I am very happy with my improvement in this fic and despite the few mistakes, you were able to enjoy the story :D I have had a few friends say that I should go back and add more description and change my writing but I kinda like to leave it there since it shows how far I have come for writing. And yes I will try to fix with switches and timeskips in mind for future works :)**

 **To rebekahtpe: Us writers all have the ability knife of feels so of course you can use it XD And personally I ship Bumblebee but, if a fanfic has Blacksun or it becomes canon in the actual show, I won't get upset since I understand how the two of them can also bounce off each other and so forth. So if it does come up I can also to ship Blacksun as well.**

 **To darkgurdian: Yeah I got a lot of reviews about the voice so, I am going to add something that I hope you guys would realize but I guess I wasn't being more obvious enough but… for your last question… this arc is your answer ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** Orientation Week – Old Friends

* * *

A girl at 5 ft 2 stood at the entrance of Beacon, almost exploding on the spot out of excitement. As her ice-blue eyes looked around wildly as her reddish-black hair moved swiftly from her movements and in the soft breeze. From behind her, a 2 ft black jaguar tail popped out of her long black coat as it slinked among the wind, swishing around.

"Ahem, Arkana, people may start to touch your tail with it swishing around like that." The boy beside her stated as he combed his right hand through his jet-black hair again trying to get his slightly spiky hair to stay down. He grumbled to himself as he saw it bounce back. He gave as Akana wrapped her tail around her own waist again, under the coat for comfort.

"Thanks Ace! Do you think you can see Coco anywhere?" Arkana asked as she searched the school grounds.

Ace chuckled as he teased, "Arkana, your gay is showing again."

Arkana blushed as she still kept looking from her spot, "Really Ace… I just want to see her… We are childhood friends, why wouldn't I be excited?"

Ace chuckled as she stuffed his hands in his pocket and with his sapphire-blue eyes he scanned the area for any familiar faces, "You do know that is so obvious you love her. I wouldn't be surprised if she herself already knows."

Arkana face began to bloom with a blush as she turned her face around, "I-I'm not just looking for Coco!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah really! We have to look for Ruby too! I don't know if she got the letter got in time so keep a look out!"

Ace rolled his eyes as he shifted his eyes around. He eyes widened as he pointed to a random direction, "Are those rose petals?"

Arkana followed his finger and grew a huge grin on her face. She screamed in the direction, "RUBY!"

It figure in the distance flinched at the voice who called her and turned around quickly. Then the figure turned into a flurry of petals as she yelled, "ARKANA!"

Ace amusedly stepped away as he saw Ruby jump and fly towards her friend and crash down into Arkana and made the two fall down on to the ground as they rolled before they stopped as the two girls laid beside each other giggling vividly.

"Yayyyyyyyyy!" Ruby exclaimed as she pulled Arkana up and keeping a tight grip on her hands, she started doing a fast spin as she exclaimed, "You're here for a WEEK!"

As Ruby kept spinning the rest of her team finally caught up with her.

Blake asked, "Who are those people?"

Yang smiled at Ruby's reaction to her old friends and answered for her sister, "They were Ruby's old friends from Signal before she got jumped two years to our grade." Yang further emphasized it by waving to Arkana and Ace as the boy waved back in a cool manner. Arkana then stuck her hand in the air as an improvised wave as she was still being spun by Ruby.

"They've known her longer than us…" Weiss started.

Yang snickered as she elbowed Weiss, "You know you I can tell them about the situation if you want info out of them."

Weiss crossed her arms and huffed as her cheeks grew a tinge of pink, "That is unnecessary and I don't want anymore people knowing about my secret."

Yang chuckled at the Ice Princess' usual reaction and then shouted to Ruby, "Hey sis! I know these people but these two don't!" She gestured to Blake and Weiss.

Ruby slowed down and left Arkana as the jaguar faunus stumbled on her feet from the excessive spinning. Ruby pulled the girl beside her and closer to her team, "So I all want you to meet Arkana Arkanus. She's been my friend since I started at Signal. She is also the person I write too from my old group."

Arkana giggled, "It is very delightful to meet you all! It is also nice to see you too Ruby. It is pretty cool that your school has an Orientation Week for newcomers for next year. And I am still surprised that me and Ace got in!"

At the mention of Ace's name Ruby slowly turned around and met eyes with Ace… She started, "Hey Ace… It's been a while…"

Ace gave an awkward smile as her replied, "It has been a while…"

Everyone felt the tension shift down in the air between Ace and Ruby.

Ruby managed to get a few words out, "I… I am sorry… For ending it like that."

Ace gave her a knowing smile and answered, "I should be saying sorry… It was my fault that I made it awkward around each other for those last few months… I guess I was finding it hard to move on back them…" Ace shook his head as he flashed Ruby a grin, "Let's stop talking about what used to be 'us'. Arkana always read your letters out to us and from what I heard, your crush is in Beacon and you have a secret admirer." He snickered, "To be honest, with me out of the picture, you're love life suddenly sky rocketed!"

Ruby gently punched him on the shoulder, "Stop that, my team is here." The two shared a friendly laugh as they both caught up with each other.

Weiss, on the other hand, left eye started to twitch. She hesitated to move, not wanting to make a fool of herself in front of Ruby. She instead listened as Arkana explained, "If you guys didn't know, Ace dated Ruby for a while before she broke up with him after she fell in love with someone else." Arkana shrugged, "For some odd reason the atmosphere around them became awkward and tense in the remaining time Ruby was in Signal. It is good to see them being back to the best friends they once were."

As Arkana and the rest of team RWBY looked on, Weiss started to feel her heart clenching at the sight of the two interacting with each other. Her agitation started to crawl up her back as her foot started to tap before her patience broke and she stomped towards the two.

Yang smirked as she opened her palm for Blake to put some lien in it as the cat faunus face palmed at the situation. Arkana analyzed the scene before she smiled, "Oh… I see what is happening."

Yet the three of them made no attempt to move as Weiss coughed loudly beside them and unnoticeably but slightly wedged herself between the two, "Ruby," She turned to her leader, also trying to push Ace away from Ruby, "You haven't introduced him yet."

Ruby rubbed the back of head awkwardly as she moved closer with Weiss and Ace and introduced him to them, "Everyone! This is Ace Wolfblade, one of my best friends… Granted we do have a bit of history together…"

Ace sighed as he stepped ahead of Ruby as he commented, "Ruby, stop making this awkward okay?"

Ruby giggled quietly as she hid behind Weiss out of sheer embarrassment that instead gave the ex-heiress a boost in ego… Ruby did just go to her for comfort.

Ace continued, "If you didn't know already, the two of us are from Signal and are currently at our last year there."

Yang nodded at the information and pulled Ruby and Weiss towards her as the team stood in front of Ace and Arkana, "And… you two already know me and Rubes but the two over here are Blake," The cat faunus did a small wave, "And Ice Queen!"

"Hey!"

Ruby chuckled as she lightly pushed Yang and subconsciously leaned against Weiss, "Her name is Weiss, she is the best partner I could ever have…"

Weiss' face started to heat up as she felt the blood rush to her head. Ruby, realizing what she had just done pushed Weiss away from her slightly and exclaimed, "AND TOGETHER WE ARE TEAM RWBY!"

Ace spoke for himself and Arkana, "It is very cool to meet you all and I am glad I will be able to see your group in action Ruby."

Ruby smiled as she yelled, "BANZAI!"

Arkana, Yang and Blake smiled and joined in as well.

Weiss backed away and ended up standing beside Ace who coughed and quietly said, "You do know that your crush is so obvious."

* * *

After bringing Ace and Arkana to their dorm and getting them settled, they sat on the two guest's bed and talked for a bit… Until Ruby interrupted, "We need to introduce you to team JNPR and Sun and Neptune!" She then ran out of the room in a blur of petals.

Ace watched as she left, "Is she trying to make us socialize?"

Arkana shrugged and turned to Blake who was seated on her bed beside Yang, "Why do you hide those ears?"

Blake's eyes flashed to Arkana's waist where her jaguar tail was wrapped snuggly, the black coat discarded displaying the patterns in the light. Blake looked to her ribbon and let the ears twitch, "I want people to know me for me."

Arkana turned to Ace and shrugged. Weiss on the other hand, to curious for her own good asked coldly, "Arkana said that you were a couple with Ruby… May I ask why you two broke up?"

Arkana and Ace stared at Weiss from the other bed. Weiss feeling their stares, stuttered, "I am just curious… Ruby doesn't talk about it that much."

Ace sighed, "Weiss as I said earlier, it's okay… It is kind of obvious that you like her."

Weiss' eyes widened at revelation, "So I wasn't imagining those words…"

Arkana nodded, "And to be honest we can tell from the letters."

Yang slowly asked, "The… letters?"

Arkana nodded, "Yeah, she talks about you three a lot! And from the things you've done for her Weiss, it seemed obvious… But of course she did not see it."

Ace groaned, "It took a while for her to find out I had a thing for her… She is so dense sometimes."

The blush that Weiss had been slowly building up, quickly subsided at the mention of Ruby's and Ace's relationship, "So… you never answered my question."

Ace shared a look with Arkana before he answered; "She told me she had love at first sight."

Blake tilted her head in confusion, imitating a cat, "Can you go into more detail… She told us that and never went further."

Ace eyes shifted to the ceiling in thought, "I think you should ask her about that… I do have a sense of privacy. But I am curious about that secret admirer she has mentioned a lot recently."

Weiss immediately looked away as Yang answered, "Yeah… That person is so in love with Ruby."

Weiss shot a glare at Yang as the brawler continued, "You should see Ruby's face when she gets a gift, it always lights up!" Yang snickered as she watched Weiss fiddle with her fingers before she finished her teasing, "She also swept Ruby off her feet so well that Ruby was just talking about her for the whole week afterwards."

Arkana and Ace having only being focused on Yang rather than the alabaster girl's reactions, chuckled at the thought of Ruby being swept off her feet… literally, "That kinda sounds hard to believe since Ruby has grown so tall." Ace stated.

Arkana added, "Well, I expect for this admirer to live up to my expectations when they leave Ruby another gift! I might ask Ruby if I can taste…"

Blake shook her head, "I'm pretty that the admirer doesn't have enough upper body strength to lift Ruby like that…"

Weiss shot daggers at the cat faunus.

Blake amused continued, "But I am sure they won't be too happy about letting Ruby share… They must be possessive."

Now it was Arkana who tilted her head in confusion, "Okay… I guess I have to see then."

The door then suddenly slammed open as Ruby marched in proudly with team JNPR, Sun and Neptune. And the introductions began.

* * *

For the rest of the day, was used up for Ace and Arkana getting acquainted with the Beacon crew. It was already evening and the group was preparing for another round of a Mario kart. It was then when Weiss decided to leave early.

"It was nice meeting Weiss! We'll see you tomorrow!" Ace announced.

"Yeah! Better than I expected!" Arkana added. Weiss rolled her eyes at the comment… It was nice that Ruby's two old friends have accepted a 'Schnee' like her.

As the ex-heiress stood up as she dusted invisible dust off her dress, Sun and Neptune leaped up from their pillows on the floor, "Wait for us Snow Sis!" They yelled in unison.

Weiss sighed with a smile as she stood at the door with them, "Come on then you two idiots."

The two boys grinned at her tone and ran up to the alabaster girl and closed the door behind them. Weiss, after checking everything was in check and exited the guest dorms, she started to head to the direction of the second dormitory building's rooftop. The two boys with her grew confused expressions on their faces.

"Weiss… There is no reason for you to head to the rooftop..." Sun started.

"… So why?" Neptune finished.

Weiss smirked and pulled out a familiar pink cookbook, "I need to win over Ruby's friends to help win over her… It's time to jump into the expert section of the book!"

* * *

 **HEY! I leapt back over here so I can say that…**

 **I want thank darkguardian and Ace Wolfblade for sending in these OCs and as you can tell, they have somewhat of a importance. And to those who don't like OCs, tough luck cause I put these two OCs in the story whether you like it or not (okay if I upset someone sorry)**

 **SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTEROT**


	17. Chapter 17: Orientation Week (Part 2)

**Chapter 17:** Orientation Week (Part 2) - The slinker

* * *

Weiss grumbled as she yawned and started stretching her arms out as she and Ruby exited Miss Goodwitch's class. They waved bye Blake and Yang who had no other classes for the day so they decided to retire out at the dorm room. As the partners kept walking, Ruby who was beside Weiss watched as the ex-heiress eyes went half-lidded as the two of them made their way through the hallways towards their last class of the day, "Weiss… Are you okay? You've been starting to get bags under your eyes and you were sleeping in combat class today instead of taking notes on everybody's performance like you usually do. You were lucky Miss Goodwitch didn't pick you out to fight today. You even missed my fight…"

Weiss slapped her face gently at trying not to fall asleep and at the tone Ruby had at her last comment, "I'm sorry I missed out on your fight, did you win?"

Ruby sighed and answered, "Yeah I did…"

Weiss tone became stern, "Ruby, you won so stop using that dejected tone! I am sorry I missed out on it, but it isn't like I never get to see you fight. On the other hand, I am pretty sure those two over there enjoyed it. They kind of woke me up with their yells of encouragement… Still wondering how I slept through it afterwards…"

Weiss had pointed to Arkana and Ace who were talking to each other and waiting by the end of the hallway. As if they could hear Weiss, they noticed the pair heading toward their direction. Arkana smiled as she happily hopped towards Weiss and Ruby, her tail trailing after her before she stopped in front of the pair, in which the tail slinked back to wrap around her waist, "Oh gosh Ruby! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Ace chuckled at Arkana's fawning as he finally made his way to them and kept listening to Arkana, "The way you used your scythe's sniper to propel his axe to slam into their face! That was so cool! It is very nice to see you fight again!"

Weiss leaned over to Ruby and whispered, "Is this where you got your excitable edge from?"

Ruby giggled, "Yeah, Arkana has that effect on you if you are stuck in a class with her as your only friend for an entire year."

Weiss nodded as she yawned, "Alright, I think we should head to Professor Port's class now."

Ruby nodded as she bade her two old friends goodbye and kept walking to their next class. Ace and Arkana who were left behind, oddly watched Weiss has her posture slowly slumped and as she crashed into Ruby out of drowsiness. Arkana stated, "Is it me or ever since we got here four days ago, Weiss has been getting more… tired every time we her?"

Ace nodded in agreement, "She apparently slept in today… Yang wouldn't let her live it down this morning."

The two of them stood silently as they watched Ruby and Weiss' form disappear in the distance before Arkana said, "Should you?"

Ace mimicked her, "Should I?"

"We don't have any orientation activities for the rest of the day…"

"And I am genuinely worried for her…"

"Should you?"

"Should I?"

Ace and Arkana stared into each other as they tried to read the other person's mind. After a few moments, Arkana straightened up, "You should!"

Ace smirked, "I should."

Arkana looked around to see that the hallway was empty due to the Beacon students going to the dorms, library or their next class. She smiled as she commanded, "You know what to do."

"Of course!" He replied as his figure blended into the background before he completely vanished.

* * *

It was after classes and Ruby decided to meet up with Arkana who wanted to have a girls' day out for the rest of the day. Weiss on the other hand was thankful for opportunity that was handed to her on a silver platter, as she was now in the kitchens with team JNPR and her two 'brothers'.

The Sun, Neptune and team JNPR with the exception of Ren were fooling around with candy art. Sun and Neptune were creating dishes of food saying that they were 'cooking'. Pyrrha was molding figures of herself and Jaune while Nora was forming buildings then going 'Godzilla' on them. Jaune stood up with his master creation standing on his hand, "AND! I present to you the Weissicle!"

Sun and Neptune burst out into laughter while Nora continued to topple buildings as Pyrrha analyzed her boyfriend's creation, "Is that Weiss… In a popsicle costume?"

Jaune nodded as he beamed in satisfaction at the sight of his girlfriend giggling out in laughter.

SPLAT!

Jaune froze as a whisk was flung at his face full of batter. Weiss on another bench with Ren shouted, "I would never be caught dead in that you idiot! A figure or not get rid of it!"

Jaune licked the batter that was on his lip, "Needs more sugar!"

"JAUNE!"

Jaune shrugged as he threw it to Nora who positioned it on the table before she lifted a mallet and smashed the candy to pieces as she laughed manically.

Weiss cringed at the sound as she opened a drawer from under the table and pulled out a spatula. With the help of it she pushed the mixture into a ceramic bowl. With the left residue on the spatula she swiped off some with a manicured finger and tasted it. She sighed as she knew Jaune was right, "More sugar?"

Ren took the spatula and tasted it, "Definitely. We should put that in the oven to bake and make another batch. You should check on your rose."

Weiss nodded in agreement and moved over to the double door refrigerator and opened it, taking the candy rose she had stored in a container. The red petals glistened in the light… It seemed to still be in tact. Weiss smiled as she put it back and closed the door… Where it instead rebounded open in the middle of the thin.

Weiss froze in alert as she tried forcefully pushing the door close, which made a voice yelp, "OWCH!"

Weiss screamed out as she managed to get the fridge door closed, "Guys! We've got a spy."

Everyone froze. Nora jumped up on her chair and yelled, "LET'S BREAK HIS LEGS!"

Weiss tried looking around but couldn't see anything. She then felt an odd breeze pass her. She looked to the direction it was heading too… The door, "Everyone! The doors!"

Jaune and Pyrrha headed to one door from the left side of the kitchen while Neptune and Sun moved towards the right. While the arkos couple had no problem holding the door closed, Sun shouted, "Snow Sis! Something is in between us trying to pry the door open!"

Weiss nodded as she summoned a glyph in the space between the two boys. With only her index and third finger together she commanded it closers, to which she felt a force… And heard sneakers squeaking against the floor as the invisible entity tried to escape. Her eyes became slits, "Show yourself."

A sigh resounded through the air as a figure formed wedged in the middle of the glyph, "What Arkana gets me into… So, what are you doing."

Everyone froze not sure how to reply. Jaune stuttered for Weiss, "We are m-making candy… art?"

Ace nodded but turned to Weiss as much as his waist would let him with the glyph keeping him still, "Weiss… what are you doing?"

Weiss looked to the ground as her hands retreated to fumble with the ends of the apron at her back, "Just baking…"

Ace's eyes surveyed the scene. He could see the candy art Jaune was talking about and shards of candy by a hammer on one table, but on the other was a tray of eggs all room temperature and ready. There were countless of bowls and utensils on the table, dirty and used bowls on another bench. There was also a green chopping board with some diced strawberries ready for another batch. The smell of strawberries and the cookbook her saw to the side only confirmed the suspicions he had, "Are you… by any chance the secret admirer?"

Weiss gasped as she backed away into the table. She the clenched her fist and slammed it against the bench, "NOT AGAIN!"

As the metal quaked under her frustration, she lost her concentration on the glyph. Ace sighed in relief as he walked around the kitchen and went around the benches, "So, you want to fill me in for your next flirting endeavor?"

Weiss almost popped a vein as she summoned a glyph around his waist. With an angry flick he flew across the room and out the door, landing against the window of the hallway before he dropped to the floor.

Weiss released the glyph and walked to the door, "I'll deal with you later. Right now I have enough people in the kitchen as it is and right now I'm under A LOT of stress to create the perfect strawberry soufflé and figure how to get it to Ruby without deflating so shut up for now or… or!"

Weiss grumbled as she threw her hands in the air and walked inside whilst she yelled, "NEPTUNE CAN YOU PLEASE LOCK THE DOOR!"

Neptune nodded as he took the double doors by the handle and told Ace, "Hang in there man. She could have done worse but you are Ruby's friends and don't forget ex. Even if she wanted to, Ruby would get sad and then Weiss will feel guilty-"

"NEPTUNE!"

Neptune chuckled, "The Ice Princess calls, see you later man."

And with that the door shut, a lock sounding after another stressed voice from Weiss muted through the walls reminded the blue-haired teenager to.

* * *

" _And there it was! It was on my bed all warm and not deflated! I'm not gonna eat the rose yet since it look WAY better in real life than if a picture! You know what? I am going to go over to you two now! Blake's up late in the library and sis is with team JNPR! Not sure 'bout Weiss' location… so may as well-"_

"Ruby! Arkana and I are going to sleep soon; we want to be in tip-top shape for the sparing activity! We want to show you how much we had improved." Ace manage to yell from across the room as Arkana held her scroll with speaker on. The two of them had just retired for the day and instead of getting ready for bed, they were waiting for someone.

Arkana was filled in earlier when Ace explained the results of his sleuthing. Apparently after he was kicked out, he stayed true to his word and waited outside so he can 'interrogate her' for answers. But, when the door flung open, Weiss made him 'talk to the hand' before she ran down the hallway with the soufflé in a glass jar that retained the heat, same temperature from the oven. Behind her was Sun holding the mug of the signature strawberry hot chocolate and Neptune with the delicate candy rose. From that information alone, Arkana was safe to say that Weiss was the secret admirer.

Luckily for Ace, Weiss had promised to stop by their dorm to talk.

" _Okay then! I'll see you tomorrow! I won't wreck the rose just for the two of you so you better wow me out there!"_

"Okay! Night Ruby!" Arkana chirped in before she turned her scroll off. She fell back on her bed and breathed, "When is Weiss coming?"

Ace checked his scroll as he sat on the chair by the room's study table, "She should be here soon, she does love to be on time."

Arkana giggled as she rolled to the middle of her bed, her hands elbows resting on the mattress as it propped face cradled by her hands. Now facing Ace she chimed, "It is so cute Ruby tends to write about Weiss a lot."

Before Ace could add anything there was light but stern knocks on the door. Ace called out, "It's open."

Weiss opened the door. She stood at the doorway, observing Arkana and Ace who stared at her expectantly. She quietly voiced, "Sorry to intrude." With that she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

Ace stood up and allowed her to sit on the seat and moved to his bed besides Arkana and sat down. The all sat in an awkward silence. Arkana sat up as she started to drum her fingers across her right knee, "So…"

Ace shot her a blank stare. Arkana chuckled nervously before she cleared her throat and addressed Weiss, "Ace told me earlier… I know you are the admirer."

Weiss eyes rolled to the back of her head as she groaned out of frustration, "It all started-"

Arkana raised a hand, halting the ex-heiress, "No need to explain Weiss. You like Ruby, it is as simple as that."

Weiss nodded as she then sat the, watching her hands fidget with the end of her combat skirt. It was obvious she was eager for something out of them.

Ace sighed as she combed his hand through his hands once, "I'm guessing you want us to answer some questions about Ruby?"

Weiss answered slowly, "Yes, that is correct."

Ace shifted his position; so he was leaning his back against the headboard of bed, "Fire away."

Weiss straightened up and asked, "It's about her crush."

Arkana nodded as Ace warned, "Remember, we can't tell you everything. This is not our crush, it is Ruby's."

Weiss nodded as she started off, "Did she and her crush really get doused in paint?"

"Yes." Ace replied.

"Why the odd question?" Arkana asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Weiss looked to the ceiling for a moment, a finger pondering on her chin, "I don't know… It sounded familiar…" She sighed and shrugged, "Oh well… Is there anything particular Ruby did after her encounter with her crush?"

The two old friends thought for a moment before Arkana answered, "I caught her sighing dreamily once at the tv when it was the news."

Weiss voiced out her thoughts, "… So… famous… Is the crush at Beacon?"

Ace nodded as an answer before he asked, "Are you trying to figure out who it is?"

Weiss nodded, "I need to find out what I am up against!"

Arkana shook her head, "As interesting as that would be… You would be getting nowhere… I MEAN! Ruby has told me that her secret admirer has been doing this for more than a month, you can't keep doing it forever."

Ace nodded, "She is right, you have to confess to her eventually. Don't wait or you might be telling her that you love her at her wedding."

Weiss shot glares at them both as she stood up, "As much as I love to stay and chat, with the small amount of information I have, I am going to the library so I can find out which one the crush is-"

"Weiss." Ace started as he added a yawn in the middle, "You need to sleep. You do know that Ruby worries about you."

Arkana let out a sound of agreement, "I agree, what if your asleep for when Ruby-."

Ace kicked his partner's foot, to which Arkana gave out a yelp of annoyance, "Ace! Calm down… Are you gonna go sleep straight after this?"

Weiss froze at the door and sighed, "Well, I did finish the soufflé, maybe I'll follow just that."

The two sighed in relief as Weiss was about to close the door before Arkana interrupted, "WAIT!

Weiss turned around and looked quizzically at the younger girl. Arkana's cheeks went red as she drew shapes with her foot on the carpeted floor, "Have you by any chance seen Coco? For all the four days we've been here, I haven't even got a glimpse of her."

Weiss wore a surprised look, "Didn't you know?"

Arkana tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Coco's team is heading out for a mission tomorrow, they've been preparing for the mission which is a important assessment of their progress since their first year. All students would have to do it eventually. So the reason you probably didn't see her is that she's been in the private training center this entire time."

Arkana's tail uncoiled from her waist and drooped to the floor.

Weiss sighed, "Sorry, but I'll see you later."

* * *

 **Hehehe… Sorry for being so late! (And if this chapter is crappy)**

 **When I got back to school I was constantly swamped with school work and it you want me to be honest, I wanted to upload this earlier this week but something happened and I wasn't able to get on to fanfiction for a while so… I'm back now!**

 **Since I don't have much to elaborate on… TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **To aidansidhe** **: It is Arkana who considers them childhood friends, for Arkana they are childhood friends since she had been friends with Coco since her childhood. Coco just goes with it. And with everyone having that 'Sherlockian ability to figure out Weiss' crush… Let's just say that has happened to me in real life. So it is possible.**

 **To rebekahtpe: I would kick a wall. If I broke my hand by punching the wall, I can't type these chapters fast enough and I can't draw (;^;)**

 **To GrnDrgnzrd: You aren't far off.**

 **To Genesic Saviour and dark guardian: Thanks for all your support!.**

 **So… With me finally back here…. I see ya in the next chapter… chapter… okay all the ideas for this ending sound weird.**


	18. Chapter 18: Orientation Week (Part 3)

**Chapter 18: (Orientation Week) – The Green Monster called Jealousy**

* * *

Weiss yawned as she felt the sunlight that peeked behind the curtain windows hit her eyelids. She sat up, her arms stretching out, as she comprehended the time.

6:30 am

She quietly groaned, she was hoping to get more sleep but she felt oddly energetic for a morning. She sat up, wondering what to do. From the corner of her eye, she saw the edge her pink cookbook, which was carefully hidden between Blake's… 'Favourite novels', knowing that Ruby wouldn't dare go near it after witnessing the contents of one of the novels… Weiss could remember vividly Ruby's scream of terror at her innocent mind being trashed. She checked her teammates, who were all sleeping as per usual for a Sunday morning. Weiss sighed as she pulled the recipe book off the shelf and decided to view the book well away from Ruby in case her leader would wake up.

After wandering around the school for a bit, she ended up in the fountain in front of the school. She munched on an apple rereading some of the recipes she had altered and annotated in the book.

Out of the blue, she heard the whirling of an airship fly over her. Weiss' eyes followed the flying vehicle as it landed at the docks in the distance. From being her she heard footsteps. She turned around to see Velvet, Fox and Coco walking past her to the airship… They were probably going to leave for their big mission.

Weiss was about to move back down to her book until Coco noticed her presence from behind, "Weiss, weird to see you up so early."

Weiss nodded as she flipped through the pages as she asked, "Where is Yastuhashi?"

Coco sighed as she quietly sat down next to Weiss as she watched her other two teammates continue to walk to the airship as they were both in deep conversation. She answered, "He forgot something halfway, and knowing him her would take the longest time. Can't blame him though, this is the only one mission I am not looking forward to… So distract me if you will."

Weiss rolled her eyes before they lit up in realization, "If you have time, you should say hi to Arkana. Oddly enough she hasn't seen you at all this week."

"It's called avoiding someone Ice Queen."

"Avoidin- Wait! Aren't you guy's childhood friends? I still don't get it since you both are 4 years apart but aren't you?"

Coco chuckled at Weiss' off handed comment, "She considers us childhood friends… I just go with since I am technically her friend from her childhood."

"You still haven't answered why you are ignoring her."

Coco sighed as she took her sunglasses off and with the edge of her shirt, she wiped off any dust or smudges, "It's unnecessarily complicated."

Weiss tilted her head in confusion, "Well, I've got the time for an explanation."

Coco sighed, "If it isn't obvious… She likes me. Everyone knows it and even I do. And if you want me to honest… I liked her too."

Weiss decided to burst in, "Then why don't you confess to her?"

Coco gave her an amused look, "Speak for yourself."

At the snarky comment that came out of the fashionista, Weiss shut her mouth and let Coco continue her monologue.

"Anyways… Ever since we became friends… She has become very attached. I would love to go on a date with her but… She became very dependent on me to the point she didn't want to make any other friends than me, she was rejected anyone who wanted to become friends with her. When she finally got into Signal, for the first few weeks, she would always followed me around, she didn't even know how to fight or had the desire to, she only wanted to stay with me… Even I could see that it was getting unhealthy for her to the point her tail almost got cut…"

Weiss gasped in realization, "That explains why she wraps it around her waist."

Coco nodded in agreement, "I then realized that at that moment… she's never done anything by herself, so I distanced myself. I took every opportunity to leave her with others and force her to make her own friends, and it seems to be going well."

She adjusted the sunglasses back on to the bridge of her nose and smiled, "She's even got to the point where she got into Beacon with her own hard training and work… And more importantly she's found a dream. The last time I talked to her was a few months ago, it was when she found out she got into Beacon and during that call, she never once mentioned that the things we both can do together. She only focused on herself and raved about the excitement of graduating from here and becoming a Beacon. She's really got herself together."

Weiss deadpanned, "She was asking for you the moment she got here according to Ruby."

Coco chuckled, "Well, that can't be helped. Remember she is a girl in love… Which reminds me," Coco took the cookbook from Weiss lap, "Still begging for her attention ice cupid?"

Weiss blushed bright red out of sheer embarrassment as Coco dangled the book in front of her face, "When are you going to reveal yourself Ice Queen, this has gone on far enough."

Weiss snatched the book from Coco's grasp and meekly replied, "Soon…"

"Soon? It's been too long, do you want to keep doing this forever."

"Of course not… Arghh! Why do I keep getting this same question!? I will confess to her… eventually…"

Coco groaned, "Schnee."

Weiss perked at her last name… Coco was getting serious.

Coco looked to the sunrise, "I want to confess too! Don't doubt it. The problem is… I avoided her to the point I don't even feel worthy anymore. For the longest time I ignored so there was going to be some obvious guilt… And also the fact that I may have been slowly falling for someone else…"

Weiss gasped.

Coco gave her an unamused expression. She stood up as she heard the heavy stomping of Yastuhashi as he walked slowly out of the building, "I've left it for so long that they've started to fade away and addition of her changing to the new better self she is, I never got to know her and how she is now. I do talk to her but, as much as she likes me, I can't feel the same connection we had before. And I don't think we can ever work as 'best friends' again… I have the feeling we will soon walked two different paths and never see each other again."

Coco gave a nod to her teammate as he walked by and continued to the airship. She finished to Weiss, "Love can fade with time… And if only you are willing to learn how to love the new person they may become, you can't afford to lose these feelings if you truly believe them. Right now you and Ruby are as close as ever and your hesitation might lead to heartbreak. You've been practicing for too long… And if I am right, it is time to present your performance."

Coco smiled at Weiss as she left the ex-heiress gob smacked sitting by the fountain. As she walked of the distance, without turning her head she yelled to the alabaster girl, "And no I haven't been hanging around Ozpin at all."

* * *

Weiss fumbled with the edge of her skirt in deep thought as she thought about Coco said. All day she had been distracted with the meaningful conversation with her senior that Professor Port called her out during class. It was now the end of the day and she was sitting beside Arkana as they both watch Ruby and Ace spar from the training ring below.

She immediately popped out of her thought bubble as she saw Ruby poking Ace's sides and adjusting his stance as she was giving tips to her old friend when he messed a bit up during the spar.

Weiss' teeth clenched tightly together as she watched Ruby say something to Ace that made him laugh before he threw back some harmless comment.

She heard Arkana clear her throat beside her as the jaguar faunus commented, "At least the training room is empty today, wouldn't want anyone to see your jealousy."

Weiss stuttered, "W-what?"

Arkana giggled at the blush that adorned her friend's cheeks, "I'm pretty sure that the ominous green aura around you made it clear… or the fact that the aggressive grip your hands have on your skirt looks like it's going to break under the pressure."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she released her skirt from her hands and resorted to crossing her arms and looking away.

Arkana asked, "When are you going to stop torturing yourself?"

"What?"

"I mean, the sooner you are Ruby's girlfriend, the better it is as you can be openly jealous."

"It isn't as simple as that."

Arkana tilted her head as she pursed her lips, "Hmm… I don't see it that way. All you need to do is fess up and it is either a yes or a no. As much as I love the drama, it is all kind of unnecessary."

"No, it is the fact she's in love with some guy I don't know about…" Weiss muttered as she looked down, away from two down in the ring and buried her face into her hands.

"Guy? As in male?"

"Yeah…"

Arkana wore a confused look, "That's not how I was told."

"Wait, what did Ruby tell you."

Arkana fumbled with her tail as she carefully answered, "She has a crush on a girl…"

Weiss' eyes widened in realization… It was all making sense… But could it be? "Why did she tell everyone and I it was a man?"

Arkana perked at the fact, "Everyone?"

Weiss nodded.

Arkana looked on to the field as she explained, "That explains it… Before, Ruby told us to keep it quiet that she was a bisexual… She apparently hadn't come out to her family yet. It would make sense since Yang must have been with you when she told you. It was only at the dance Ruby told her sister that she was bi. Ruby told me this through the letters."

Weiss watched as her leader fought her old friend… Was it really Ruby?

Memories started flashing.

Weiss stood up, "Sorry Arkana, I just need a moment to get my thoughts together." With one last jealous glance to Ace and Ruby who were sitting on the floor together she left the room.

* * *

Ruby walked around Ace, observing his stance. She poked him on the Grimm shell on his back, effectively fixing his posture. With Crescent Rose she nudged his right foot more forward and then poked him in a slight opening in Grimm armor.

He yelped as dropped his pose and exclaimed, "Ruby?! Was that necessary?"

Ruby giggled as she leaned against Crescent Rose, "Yep! But other than that, you have hugely IMPROVED! You caught me off guard a few times."

Ruby watched as Ace brush off invisible dust. He quickly glanced to their two audience members.

"So… You seem pretty enamored with that admirer of yours."

Ruby smiled as she sighed, "She was pretty cool at the dance…"

Ace noticed the sadness that suddenly resided in her eye, "Are… you okay?"

Ruby snapped out of her trance, "What?"

With Ruby following in suit, Ace sat back down on the floor with his legs crossed, "I mean… Are you okay with that admirer of yours?"

Ruby wailed quietly as she let her back fall to the ground, "It's not them who's the problem… It is just that I keeping forcing myself to like them… I can't help but still love… you know."

Ace played with one of the bullet shells from Ruby's gun that had fallen from their previous spar, "How long are you going to let her… chase you?"

Ruby grumbled as she pulled her hair, "I feel BAD! She makes all this stuff for me and all I return her with is a rejection… And the other person doesn't seem to be jealous."

Ace huffed at the irony, before he carefully explained, "You know… You are making the situation worse by leading them on."

Ruby pursed her lips as she sat back up and fiddled with laces of her boots.

"The longer you leave it… The harder it would be for that person to move on."

Ruby stayed silent for a few moments. She let her eyes follow the back of her partner as Weiss exited the area. After a minute she shouted, "DAMN IT! I hate it when you are right!" She stood up and packed Crescent Rose. She stood there deep in thought, "How do you suppose I do it?"

Ace stood up in surprise, "You are asking me? Your ex?"

Ruby shot him a unamused look, "Stop being salty… And why wouldn't I ask you? You are my friend first… And it isn't exactly easy to find someone who leaves after she delivers the gift."

Ace pondered before he lit a light bulb, "You could just shout out of your dorm window."

"… What?"

"Yeah, you should call out from the window and tell them to meet you somewhere in the school!" Arkana exclaimed as she jumped down to meet up with them. "And… You should tell them who you love."

Ruby looked at Arkana quizzically, "And why would I do that?"

Arkana grew panic on her face as she turned to Ace for help. The boy sighed as he face palmed at Arkana's predicament, "What I think she is trying to say is that… your admirer deserves to know. They've been after you all this time and they should at least know who won your heart. It helped me get over mine."

Ruby contemplated for a moment before she raised her clenched fist to her face, "Alright. Let's do this… Not that any of you have to help or anything."

Her two old friends chuckled… Ruby would always be Ruby.

* * *

 **I all hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I know this story isn't up there with the best but luckily this train wreck of a fic is almost done. I would answer some reviews but I need to get back to my work… so,**

 **I'll see you all at the chapterend! (come on it should be obvious)**


	19. Chapter 19: Re-meeting You Again

**Chapter 19: Orientation Week – Re-meeting you Again**

* * *

Weiss was on the rooftop when she heard it. She had been contemplating about her memories… When the realization struck her. She HAD met Ruby before she got into Beacon. She held her head as the truth of the past hit her hard.

Before she could further think she heard a loud shout in the direction of her dorm's building.

"HEY! MYSTERY ADMIRER! I AM CALLING YOU OUT TO MEET ME AT THE PLACE WE DANCED!... AND-UH-NOT AS CALLING YOU OUT AS IN FIGHTING! I MEAN AS IN I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

Weiss recognized that voice very well… of course that dolt would be crazy enough to do that. The ex-heiress then heard skidding outside of the rooftop door. She jumped as the door swung open and Sun and Neptune jumped out.

In unison they yelled, "DID YOU HEAR SNOW SIS!?"

Weiss nodded as she lightly hit her ear to remove the ringing of her ear at the loud voices of the boys. She then heard a loud moan from behind the boys. She shuffled to the side and saw Blake on the floor behind them, tangled in some sort of harness and rope, which resembled a cat caught up in yarn. Weiss followed the rope of the harness to one Sun wore around his bare chest.

"Sun… The one time I decide to go rock climbing with you two… You better be careful when you sleep." Blake threatened as she managed to get out of the ropes and hissed at them.

"Hey… You know, I just found out something…"

Blake, Sun and Neptune decided to give Weiss their attention.

"It turns out… Ruby had a crush on me this whole time."

Sun and Neptune's jaws slowly dropped to the ground as they both voiced out, "She does?"

Weiss looked over to Blake who was rubbing off dirt on her arm, unfazed by the news. Blake felt Weiss stared at her and simply said, "Nothing new to me."

Now it was everyone's turn to look at Blake in shock and confusion. Weiss' eye twitched, "… What?"

Blake sighed as she fixed her bow, "I over analyze and quite observant. When Ruby was telling the story… She kept halting herself and carefully using male terms. She also mentioned that her crush changed in the stall next to her… Meaning that if they went to the same bathroom, they would both have to be in the girls, since Ruby is a girl."

Weiss' jaw now dropped as she was at a loss for words… This whole time… She could have known if she paid attention.

Blake smirked as she continued, "Also the fact that she kept playing with the ice in her drink and scratching an invisible 'w' into table… was making it kinda obvious."

"W… Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, you had no clue so, unless you somehow had figured it out, I wasn't in the position to say anything."

Weiss watched as Blake did a hair flick, reminiscent of Yang, and left them on the rooftop, not before glaring at the two boys.

Sun decided to pipe in, "So… You knew Ruby? Why didn't you recognize her?"

Neptune shook himself out of his gasp, "Yeah, you should have felt… Deja vu! When you heard about the story."

Weiss buried her face in her hands, "Aghhhh… Back then… I don't pay attention to those types of people… And she was covered in paint. I was also kind of focused on looking presentable for my father… I feel like an idiot. THE DOLT!"

Sun glanced at Neptune, who shrugged in return.

"What are you gonna do Snow Sis?"

"You gonna confront her?"

Weiss messaged her forehead. She looked to the sky, thinking about what had happened up to this moment. She exhaled as she exasperated, "TO THE KITCHEN!"

* * *

Clangs resounded throughout the kitchen.

In her red apron Weiss mixed the dough, adding a small drop of red, turning the mixture into a pink hue. She turned around and checked in the boys, them both were rummaging through the drawers, looking for the cookie cutters.

 _Thud… Tap… Tap._

Weiss stiffened in alarms as she searched the kitchen.

 _Swip_

Her head bolted to the direction of the window… They were so painfully obvious.

She surveyed the room once again… A bowl on the counter nearby shifted.

Quickly Weiss threw her wooden spoon in the general direction of where a familiar boy appeared, catching the spoon with his hands in a praying position.

"Ace, you sure you are good at stealth as Ruby claims you to be?"

He shrugged, "Maybe getting caught makes everything interesting."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she approached the window and tapped on it, "I guess this is your partner in crime?"

Slowly, Arkana rose from under the windowsill. Nodding to Ace from the inside she turned as walked to the entrance of the building.

In the meantime, Weiss got the dough and started to knead it, "What brings you here?"

"… We are guessing you heard Ruby's… announcement?"

Weiss kneaded more cautiously, "Yes… What about it?"

Ace walked and stood beside her, "Are you gonna tell her? Arkana told me she talked a bit to you about this earlier."

Weiss turned and followed his gaze to Arkana, who had just arrived and was helping Sun and Neptune to find those damn cookie cutters. "… That is the plan."

Ace crossed his arms, "I know Ruby and I aren't together anymore, I got over that a while ago but… She still is my precious friend." His hand thumped loudly on the table, "You better treat her right."

Weiss froze under the threatening gaze of his eyes, for once not having any confidence right there. She slowly nodded as she watched him nod in understanding and walk to a small shelf in the kitchen and pulled out a random recipe book and started to read.

"Hey Weiss!"

Weiss turned her attention now to Arkana who was walking away from a pile of cooking utensils she and the boys had thrown out of their usual spot to find the heart shaped cutter nestled in her hands. The jaguar faunus took a moment to glance back at Sun and Neptune to giggle at the predicament they had, putting all the equipment away.

"Sorry about spying on you by the way, me and Ace were just curious about what you were making."

Weiss tilted her head in confusion, "How did you know I was making something?"

Arkana's face contorted into a 'seriously?' face, "Well, it is your signature thing. We were pretty sure you wouldn't drop it at the end."

Weiss sighed, "How does everyone read me so easily?"

Arkana giggled once again and proceeded to help Weiss cut out some heart after the ex-heiress had rolled out the dough.

They worked in a comfortable silence as Sun and Neptune decided to take a nap as per usual. Ace, after reading an interesting recipe in the cookbook, he put his scroll down and set it to a random radio station before he proceeded to cook a meal for everyone. Light jazz filled the atmosphere.

Arkana decided to ask a question, "… Have you seen Coco yet?"

Weiss bit her lip, "… Yeah, before she left for this really big mission. If I called you they would have left when you have gotten there." _More like Coco would panic and rush the airship out of there._

Arkana stopped placing her cookies on the tray as she asked, "Do… do you think she is avoiding me?"

"Yes."

The younger girl looked at her wide-eyed.

Weiss chose her words carefully, "She is your childhood friend, and it seems suspicious if she never at least sees you once in the school."

"What if she hates me?!"

Weiss had to shout over her small outburst, "I ASSURE you it isn't that."

Arkana now shot Weiss a confused look. Weiss, wanting to focus back on the cookies quickly knew exactly what to say, "Your in love with her."

Arkana nodded without missing a beat.

Weiss gave a small smile and placed the last cookies left on the counter, on to the tray, "A person once told me that if those feeling are really precious to you, you would try everything to keep it… even learning to love them all over again."

"Again?"

Weiss pushed the tray into the oven and nodded, "Yep, again."

She left Arkana to think about what she had just said as she proceeded to create the hot chocolate.

* * *

Weiss' high heels echoed through the ballroom that was vacant due to no events happening. She was able to get out of the kitchen as the sun was setting, with one hand full of a plate a cookies and the other with the signature hot strawberry chocolate with marshmallows. She slowly made her way up the stairs, finally reaching the balcony.

Weiss held her breath. Ruby looked breathtaking at that moment. The pink and orange hues of the sunset gave the red huntress a warm and beautiful glow. Ruby was sitting on the marble railing, her legs dangling off the ledge.

Ruby, hearing her admirer's foot steps from the outside, said without turning, "So… we meet again. Unless you aren't her… Maybe Blake… No, maybe Weiss since only she clanks around her high heels like that."

Ruby heard a plate and cup being placed on the balcony, to debunk her suspicions, "So it is you, well nice to-"

Ruby stopped halfway as she saw the shadow of a figure disappear into the entrance, hiding behind inside wall to the balcony, "I guess I should start with a sorry, I decided to call you randomly out like that. I am the one to blame since… being a secret is what you are meant to do until you decide to reveal yourself… So I kind of broke the whole point of this situation."

Ruby's rambling faded out as Weiss, whose back was pressed against the wall, focused on her heart as it thumped wildly in her chest… The alabaster girl was just to afraid that this would go terribly wrong, even if she knew that it must be her that Ruby had a crush on.

"So… Mm! These cookies are great." Ruby had hopped off the railing and was now beside the cookies. The younger girl waited for a moment… _I guess that compliment won't call her out._ She decided to continue,

"Anyways… The reason I called you here tonight it to… reject your feelings."

Weiss heart constricted. Even if she knew that Ruby like her, it still hurt to have those words directed towards her. Nonetheless, she listened.

"I am sorry… But my friends advised me to tell you since I am kinda leading you on and I can't give you a chance since I guess I am already in love with someone… You should meet her! Maybe not… She's not exactly the best person with first impression. I speak from experience! I mean, it's not a bad thing, she is also smart, secretly kind, a great huntress and partner and not to mention GORGEOUS! She also makes time to listen to me, whenever I need to talk, and let my emotional baggage out. She also very independent, always knows what to do… Then there is me… I can't even LIVE to Weiss' expectation…"

Ruby chewed on her cookie with her thoughts and emotions swirling in her head. She swallowed at her realization, "Gosh… This isn't even a crush anymore… I… About Weiss… I think I love her."

Ruby gave out a sad sigh, "As if she'll even see me like that." Then the brunette realized again, "O-oh! I'm sorry! I am probably making you feel worse! Sorry! I'm just good with these types of thin…"

Ruby's mouth gaped open as she _dropped_ her cookie. She wiped the crumbs off her mouth and swallowed what she had finished chewing.

Weiss decided to reveal herself. She was now standing at the middle of the entrance of the balcony, her hands wringing behind her back.

Ruby stuttered, "I-I… Did you hear all of that?! Um… Where is my secret admirer?! When did you get here?"

Ruby stopped as she realized, "W-weiss?"

Weiss took a step closer, now in front of her leader… Her cheeks turning red by the second… "I think I love you too."

Ruby froze. In a quiet voice she asked, "You do?"

Weiss gave a small smile and took both of Ruby's hands and gave her a peck on her cheek.

Ruby eyes widened, a pink blush painting her cheeks. She stared into Weiss eyes, noticing the ex-heiress' affectionate look. Ruby returned it.

Weiss saw the change and getting the idea leaned closer.

It was slow and torturous, and when the girls thought that they were going to kiss.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!"

Their heads shot up to the roof, where Team JNPR, RWBY Ace and Arkana spied on them from the top.

Currently everyone was covering Yang's and Sun's mouths, from shouting again and ruining the moment.

Ruby chuckled quietly, "How did I not see this coming… I did just yell from my window about this happening."

Weiss instead shot them an icy glare.

Jaune cried, "Hurry before that ice ray reached us!"

As everyone scrambled out of their sight, Ace _accidentally_ dropped his scroll.

The new couple watched as it fell and played a track… A waltz.

Ruby smiled and took a step back, "May I have this dance?"

Weiss smiled back and took her hand.

The two dance into the sunset, the backdrop the sun and a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

* * *

 _CRUNCH!_

"Um… Ruby?"

"Yep… There goes Ace's scroll."

* * *

 **WOOOOOO! I finally finished a story for once!**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed that little story of mine!**

 **And for those whose been there from the beginning, I can' thank you enough for sticking around and giving feedback as it is much appreciated!**

 **I know this fic isn't one of those best but I guess it would be one of my favourites since I can see my progress from the start.**

 **And if anyone really wants an epilogue, just tell me in review and PMs as I can do one if there is a high demand for it.**

 **I am so happy with finishing this… I guess I should just leave it at that.**

 **Anyways, this was a wild ride guys and as always… LOVE YA ALL! XD**

 **Okay, okay…**

 **I'll see ya all in the next story!**


	20. Chapter 20: A Well Baked Epilogue

**Chapter 20: A Well Baked Epilogue**

* * *

5am and Weiss yawned as she sat up in her bed and stretched her arms up high. Out of habit, she drowsily checked the empty spot beside her, an imprint of her girlfriend now cold.

Her head perked at the sound of clanking in the kitchen… Followed with a small scream. She suddenly realized the smell of smoke as their apartment's dust-fire-alarm went off. Weiss got up on her feet and scrambled to the kitchen to help her klutz of a girlfriend… again.

* * *

After a half-hour of scrubbing the eggs that fell off the floor and charred marks on the kitchen's walls and ceilings, Weiss stood behind Ruby guiding her girlfriend's arms and hands to whisking eggs into scramble eggs, effectively embracing her loved one, "Ruby, I've only been teaching you recently, don't cook without me supervising."

Ruby pouted, "I wanted to do something for you."

Weiss affectionately answered, "I know Ruby, I know." She looked past (apparently over was a bit too tall for her) Ruby's shoulders to see Ruby was doing fine, "Now add a bit of salt and pepper."

Once Ruby added both ingredients, the red huntress let herself lean into Weiss' embrace, "I like this."

Weiss smiled and nuzzled her girlfriend, "I like this too…"

The pair stayed like this for a moment, watching the sunrise from the window, basking in each other's presence.

"Now lets get this cooking so I can start getting ready for 9am."

Ruby groaned in disappointment as her girlfriend's warmth left her back to get the stove up and running.

* * *

The pair was now getting prepared for usual opening the bakery underneath their apartment. Ruby, now in her hunting gear, was outside pushing the shutter gates up to let the light pass into the window.

After making sure the hidden roll of the gates were secured, she caught sight of her lady behind the counter, with one hand holding up a tray of cookies and the other with a pair of tongs, putting the cookies into the glass display cases by the register.

Ruby leaned on the side of the window, her gaze softening as she noticed the content expression on Weiss' face… _She really loves this job._ Ruby took a step back and gazed at the sign, 'The Snowy Bakery.' Ruby giggled at the memory that flashed by:

It was on the opening day of the bakery. Weiss hadn't named the bakery but a few minutes before it officially opened its doors, the ex-heiress accidently tripped behind the counter and the bag of icing sugar she was holding, coated most of bakery and goods. After that opening, the bakery became known for most of its good being softly coated with icing sugar to the point where Weiss created her own dust to stain certain parts of the bakery to seem as if it was a snowy wonderland.

Ruby headed back inside and waited at the counter as Weiss went into the back room. The alabaster girl came back out with a white cake box wrapped with a ribbon. Ruby grinned and leaned on the counter, "May I please order one kiss please?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "… That would be 1000 Lien please."

Ruby exasperated, "That much?!"

Weiss smirked, before she let out a small giggle, leaned over the counter and pecked Ruby on the lips, "Here, you share this with my father."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks babe! This would definitely give me energy on my mission."

Weiss smiled gently, before her expression fell, "Do you have to go… Not that I hate my father but the mission is going for a week… It'll interrupt with our anniversary."

Ruby sighed, "I know, but I'm your father's most trusted and not to mention favourite huntresses, if he is calling me for a mission, it must be important."

Weiss looked into her girlfriend's eyes, "Alright… Just stay safe, promise?"

Ruby gave her a look full of adoration. She effortlessly jumped over the counter and pulled Weiss into a hug, enveloping the baker into a loving embrace. Weiss melted into the hug, snuggling as much as she can into the warmth and clutching Ruby's cloak. Ruby smiled and kissed the top of the white haired woman, "You always make me promise, and I always deliver and come back safe and sound."

Ruby moved her head down and pressed a kiss to her cheek before she whispered into her ear, "And if I leave now, I'll make sure to come back on our anniversary."

Weiss looked up, "Really?"

Ruby nodded, a grin reaching her cheeks, "Only if you promise to stay safe."

Weiss pushed Ruby away, "Of course! Ren would get here in an hour for his shift before he switches with Velvet! So now go so you can come home sooner!"

Ruby chuckled at Weiss' behavior and stole one last kiss before she left Weiss' bakery.

* * *

After an hour, there was a steady stream of customers. Some went in and then out. Some were sitting on the tables by the window, munching on the baked sweets happily.

Weiss gave the change over the counter, "Here is your change for the strawberry tart. Thank you for stopping by 'The Snowy Bakery.'

As Weiss attended the next customer, Ren entered, holding a red box by the ribbon. After serving the last customer in the line, seeing there was no line at the moment, Weiss took a small break and approached Ren, "Thank goodness Ren! Today has started off busy I must say. Now that you're here, I should start baking some more before Rina gets here in…?"

Ren looked at his scroll, "In ten minutes… Anyways, I saw this wedged into your mailbox outside.

Weiss raised an eyebrow and took the package from him. She left Ren to attend at the counter as open the gift in the back.

Weiss sat down at a bench where the recipe books resided. Her hands slowly inched towards the box, shaking ever so slightly. _What if it was a bomb…? It could be from my dad… or Sun and Neptune. They have a habit of sending gag gifts… Or could have something have happened to Ruby?!_

Now without any hesitation, she pulled the ribbon and ripped the box open. Her heart slowed down to a normal pace when she saw a small muffin. _Definitely not my bakery's… Is the competition trying to bribe me now?_

Weiss rolled her eyes at the thought. She picked the muffin up and opened the small letter underneath.

 **When I first laid my eyes on you… Sparks flew and I knew we were meant to be.**

Weiss left eye twitched at the cheesiness. Is this… an admirer? It couldn't be anyone she knew, they were either paired off or knew she was in a relationship and a lesbian.

Her eyes found its way to the muffin again. She grimaced and placed the food and its letter into a container and put it into the fridge. She shook the thoughts surrounding the mystery out of her head when one of her employees turned up ready to bake.

* * *

It was day two and Weiss was feeling uneasy… _When I did it at school, it was fine but… now we aren't in a sheltered environment… I could have a stalker on my hands… Maybe I should tell Ruby._

The alabaster girl didn't want to tell her girlfriend… She was afraid that the red huntress' jealousy would get the best of her and come back home immediately to catch the creeper, and leave her father defenseless in whatever he called her for.

She rested her head on the counter… today was a slow day. Other than waiting for any business, she hoped Ren wouldn't find anything in the mail.

Weiss sighed in relief as she saw Ren walk in, holding nothing in his hands.

Ren noticed this small detail, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news but…" He reached into his coat and pulled out an orange envelope, "This was also in the mail today."

Weiss grumbled as she took the offending mail and ripped the top open. Without an ounce of grace, she allowed the contents to dump itself on to the counter. The letter fell open beside the white feather:

 **When I heard you laugh, it confirmed my suspicions of falling in love with an angel.**

She let her eyes roll to the back of head with a groan… _Only Ruby is allowed to call her that!_

She was about to touch the feather before she squealed, "AH! That could be a bird's feather… Get it out of here! It's violating a health regulation!"

Ren stared at her over dramatic outburst and pulled a clear plastic bag from under the counter and put the articles into it. He knotted it and passed it to Weiss, "Keep it with that muffin I saw you leave in the fridge, use it as evidence if you ever need to."

* * *

Now the third day came and Weiss was taking a break, sitting in the living room of her apartment. With her head behind the curtains, she kept a lookout for any suspicious characters roaming near her bakery.

This time she got a pressed dandelion and the usual letter:

 **I tried to stop thinking but you kept flowering into my head.**

Weiss eyed a man who kept pacing outside the window. With the green beanie, she instantly recognized him. She groaned… _it better not be him!_

Weiss decided to call the bakery, "Hello, Velvet?"

" _Weiss? Why are you calling? Can't you just come downstairs?"_

Weiss sighed, "Is Fred outside there?"

 _There was a pause, "… Yeah, I'm guessing he's looking for you?"_

Weiss groaned, "What is it going to take to get him off my back?"

 _The was a moment of silence before Weiss heard the phone being picked up from the counter, "I just called Ren to get rid of him. Fred just pressed his face against the window to see you… It was starting to creep out the customers."_

"Good." Weiss hung up and messaged her forehead.

* * *

It was the fourth day since Ruby has left, and right now she was on her laptop, waiting for the holographic screen to pop Ruby's face up.

Every night since Ruby left, they always video called. Weiss kept her new 'admirer' a secret for a bit… She just wanted Ruby to only focus on her mission so she can get home faster… _But it is starting to get a tad bit creepy… Maybe I should tell her._

And to speak of the devil, Ruby's face popped up on the transparent screen.

" _Hey Weiss! Lovely to see your pretty face again."_

Weiss giggled at Ruby's casual comment… Ruby sure knew how to bring her mood up again, "It is also very lovely to see you too Ruby. Anything interesting happen today?"

 _Ruby looked up as she dictated her own speech and thought, "… In terms of the mission… Did the usual patrol around the manor… And no! I can't tell you what is it about, it is very important and classified…"_

Weiss rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile at the words… _Of course she would pick up those words from me._

" _Oh! Blake also got promoted! She is now not only just the chief of security of the manor, but also is your father's consultant in trading and in faunus rights!"_

Weiss beamed in happiness for her teammate, "I knew referring my father to her would be good for the both of them… even it did take some time for him and Whitley to warm up to her. Oh! And before I forget, don't tell Blake but Yang is planning to surprise Blake up there in time for her birthday next month."

" _Of course she would! Yang and her big romantic gestures and all_."

They both chuckled, thinking back to the time Yang asked Blake out in a corny and flashy way.

Once their chuckling died down, Ruby asked:

" _Now… How's my favourite girl doing?"_

Weiss smile disappeared as she thought back to her day… All the letters from her admirer had been pretty tamed until she got today… There was definitely a motive there.

" _Weiss… Baby, are you okay?"_

Weiss shivered, "I… I've been getting some letters recently."

"… _Oh."_

"Really, that's all you are going to say?"

" _Well… Is it like… uh… is it like getting taxes?"_

"WHAT? Really Ruby? It's like an admirer."

" _Oh… Okay."_

Weiss tilted her head in confusion, "Okay… I thought you be more… jealous or concerned."

 _Ruby puffed her chest out, "Ah, I really have no reason to be jealous. I already snagged you before anyone else did."_

Weiss smirked, all her nerves of the admirer gone for a moment, "Really? I'm pretty sure I made the first move."

 _Ruby scoffed, "Hey, when I actually knew it was you I asked you to dance first."_

Weiss chuckled, "If I remember correctly the first dance between us was initiated by me."

A beat of silence passed before the two began to laugh uncontrollably at their useless argument. When it died down… Weiss decided to address her last letter she had gotten it, "Thank you Ruby… I don't feel that scared anymore but…"

" _But…?"_

"There is something chilling about the last letter… Nothing came with it and it said, **'So please…'** "

" _Hm…" Ruby seemed to ponder for a bit before she sighed, "I'm sorry Weiss, I have no clue of what that means." Ruby sighed as she saw Weiss look up to the ceiling in thought. She had to get her girlfriend mind off that particular note, "So… Have any suspicions on who this 'admirer' is?"_

Weiss' mind strayed away from the recent letter as she pondered on a different aspect, "Not sure… But I think it might be Fred…"

" _Fred? Why him?"_

"Well, he has been… outside of the building more often as of lately. Ren says that whenever he comes out to ask if he can leave or wanted something, he would always call for me."

" _WHAT?! I KNEW HE WAS A SHADY CHARACTER! I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO COME OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!"_

Weiss shook her head as she lightly chuckled, "And now you decide to get all jealous and protective now? Anyways, there is no need to worry, Ren and Velvet have been on an lookout for him in the coming days."

Before Ruby could even get a chance to reply both girls heard audible knocking on Ruby's door. Weiss heard it open and saw Ruby nodding at the non-existent words that wasn't caught on the microphone.

Once Weiss heard the door closed, she saw Ruby sigh, _"Sorry Snowflake but I have to go now… Duty calls."_

"Oh…" Weiss said dejectedly, "Will you able to call tomorrow?"

" _Of course! I sure will talk to you tomorrow; it is our anniversary so of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

Weiss smiled, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Yep see ya!"_

"Oh, and Ruby?"

" _Yeah?"_

"Love you."

" _Love you too." Ruby grinned before she hanged up._

* * *

Weiss flopped down on to her couch, her laptop in hand as she placed it on the coffee table beside her. She opened up a video call with Ruby and proceeded to call her. While watch the phone stock image ring, she thought back to her day.

The day went normal as planned. As per usual, most of her goods sold out, especially the strawberry based ones as they didn't even last the entire day. Nora came in today to greet her husband and fulfill her cravings of sweets… _Now I think about it, Nora and her baby probably bought majority of the strawberry sweets._ A customer asked Velvet out… _He was probably frequenting there because of her…_ And also, Yang, Arkana, Ace, Pyrrha and Jaune came over and greeted her a happy anniversary, remarking how five years is such a long time… _Speaking of my anniversary…_

Weiss watched the phone as it hung up on itself, again… _Ruby never is this late…_ Weiss looked outside the window to see the sun set… _Did something happen to Ruby?... No! Ruby is strong, and independent… Maybe she just forgot…_ That thought didn't make her feel any… It was their anniversary, someone up there must love twisting with their lives.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Weiss, forehead creased in worry took large strides downstairs into her apartment door beside the bakery. She opened it and her breath got hitched into her throat. Weiss jumped forwards and pushed Ruby on to the pavement, nuzzling into her neck, "I thought something bad happen! You weren't answering and you usually do an-"

"WEISS, I'm alright and safe." Ruby pat Weiss on her back, letting the baker squeeze the life out of her.

After a few moments, Weiss used her arms to push herself off Ruby and sit on her waist, "You got the mission done in time! You definitely held you promise…"

Weiss gaped at the sight of Ruby. Sure the huntress was wearing her combat clothes but… at top her head was a huge red bow…

"Surprise! I guess your little secret admirer sent me as your gift today."

Weiss gasped, "You're the admirer?"

Ruby chuckled at her girlfriend's reaction, "Come on, it's a bit cool out here, let's go inside… I did bring something." She said shaking the thermal she had and a box that just fitted into her hand.

* * *

Weiss sat at the kitchen table as she watched Ruby navigate the kitchen. She was still wary of her since the accident that happened before Ruby left.

"… and so yeah, this is my anniversary gift to you. I wanted you to reminiscent back to our times at Beacon, and how hard you tried to 'woo' me… Sorry I made you worry, I should have told you so it meant something more…"

Weiss sighed with a smile, "It's okay sweetheart, I know you mean well… and now I know it's you, the butterflies are coming back."

Ruby came back with a grin. Weiss watched as the red woman pulled a mug out of the box and poured a pink concoction into the cup. She then pushed it to Weiss, "If you like to know, this was the mission my father sent to me."

"A cup of-"

"Hot strawberry chocolate and marshmallows" Ruby said, plopping a few small ones into the drink. "I had to search up in the attic to find the old cookbook. I think we should keep it here, you created some good recipes back then."

"W-why? Why did you travel to Atlas to make this?"

"Well, after the incident in the kitchen, I definitely couldn't keep this a surprise. And unlike you who had the perks to leaving at night to the kitchen back at Beacon, I have this certain lovable woman who is a cuddler and will threaten me with a spatula if I try to leave."

"Ruby wh-"

"Your father suggest to close your eyes and drink it with one gulp."

"… what?"

"He said that you'll enjoy it better."

Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes… _Dammit, she was using her puppy dog eyes again._

The alabaster girl rolled her eyes affectionately before closing them, "Alright."

Weiss heard Ruby's footsteps shuffle to a place behind her but she paid no attention to it. She blindly reached out for the mug and brought the edge to her lips. She took a small sip… _It was good!_ Weiss, with no doubt now chugged it down slowly, according to the wishes of her girlfriend. When Weiss opened her eyes, she gasped. There in black cursive writing was:

 **So please… Will you marry me?**

Weiss almost dropped the cup at the words. She spun around in her chair to see Ruby on one knee with a black box opened to reveal a simple yet elegant engagement ring.

They shared a loving gaze, no sappy words needed to describe their connection. Weiss sunk down to Ruby's level her head nodding 'yes!' as small tears escaped her eyes. Ruby, her eyes watering slipped the ring on and together they embraced each other. Paying attention to each other's heartbeat, warmth, breath and how well they fit together.

Quietly, they both stayed on the floor, cuddling as the stars and moon came out.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnnnd YEP! I am finally finished with this fanfic!**

 **And to be honest, if you read 'Goddammit Zwei!' you probably knew where it was heading from the start.**

 **Anyways…**

 **I'm so grateful for the support and love you have given to this fic! I really enjoyed writing it and showing you all my ideas and it was a pleasure to join you all on this ride.**

 **So…**

 **If you did like my writing style… just a little heads up, I have another RWBY fanfic coming out. With a little Whiterose + angels (Oh ma gosh Angel AU) coming soon.**

 **And if you are interested, expect it to come around May since that is when my exams finish…**

 **I guess I'll see ya all in the next story!**


End file.
